Céu e Inferno
by bruninhagalle
Summary: A vida de Tony e Michelle após a segunda temporada. Sem os eventos do dia 5. Por favor, reviews!
1. Amanhã

**Título: **Céu & Inferno

**Autora:** Bruna Galle

**Nota:** Eu não pretendo mostrar o que já foi visto na televisão, sendo assim, é fundamental ter assistido a segunda, terceira e quarta temporada para entender completamente os capítulos que se seguem. Não haverá detalhes sobre operações da UCT, serão capítulos enfocados na vida de Tony e Michelle nos últimos anos. Sem os eventos da quinta temporada. Obviamente, os personagens pertecem a Fox e aos criadores de 24 horas. Qualquer personagem que não seja de 24 horas é puramente fictício.

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem a partir do término da segunda temporada.**

**Capítulo Um: Amanhã.**

Não fazia nem vinte quatro horas desde os últimos acontecimentos. Michelle percebia agora como um dia podia mudar completamente a vida de qualquer pessoa. Ela saiu da UCT e decidiu ir para casa. Agora, depois de um bom banho e uma ótima refeição, encontrava-se deitada no sofá da sua sala, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, em como uma bomba nuclear quase desencadeou uma guerra e o fato deles terem impedido isso. Pensou em Jack e em como ele havia acreditado nela e feito tudo isso parar. E claro, pensou nele, Tony Almeida. Desde o dia em que havia chegado na UCT, desde o momento em que colocou os olhos nele, ela sentiu algo diferente. Nunca soube, é verdade, se ele sentia algo por ela. Às vezes, demonstrava que sim, às vezes não demonstrava nada. Era complicado. Mas agora, agora não, ela havia tomado coragem. Relembrou o primeiro beijo, há algumas horas atrás e sentiu um calafrio. Passou a mão pela nuca, desejando que ele estivesse ali com ela. Levantou-se, pensando que seria melhor ir para a cama, o relógio marcava 20:30, amanhã voltariam ao trabalho e ela o veria novamente. Trocou de roupa e deitou.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e Michelle se sentiu renovada. Saiu da cama, tomou banho e quando ia começar a preparar o café da manhã, a campanhia tocou.

_Quem diabos pode ser essa hora da manhã? _

Curiosa, correu para abrir a porta. Ficou surpresa ao ver um homem desconhecido com flores e uma caixa de chocolate na mão.

"Bom dia, senhorita..." Ele parou e checou na prancheta de entrega. "...Dessler."

"Bom dia." Ela respondeu desconfiada.  
"Estes presentes são para você."  
Michelle ficou sem palavras, apenas pegou os presentes mais o cartão que o homem a entregou, agradeceu e voltou para dentro de casa. Decidiu abrir primeiramente o cartão, ver quem a mandara aquilo tudo, e mesmo tendo quase certeza da resposta, foi emocionante pra ela ver que havia sido ele quem havia escrito aquelas belas palavras.

"_A partir do momento em que eu vi você_

_A partir do momento que eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos_

_Havia alguma coisa, eu sabia_

_Que você era única em toda uma vida_

_Um tesouro muito difícil de ser encontrado."_

_Com amor, Tony Almeida._

Michelle ficou parada, durante mais ou menos 5 minutos olhando para aquele cartão e o quão real aquilo tudo poderia ser. Devidamente recuperada, ela abriu a caixa de chocolate, pegou um e foi em direção à cozinha arranjar um vaso para colocar as belas flores. Feito isso, ela preparou o café da manhã, comeu, terminou de se arrumar e dirigiu-se a UCT.

Depois da explosão, a UCT estava começando os trabalhos de reconstrução. Havia operários por todos os lados, de fato, o lugar estava uma bagunça. Michelle ficou aliviada ao pensar que era só se dirigir à sala do diretor onde com certeza encontraria Tony. Desviou-se de tudo quanto pôde no caminho e com uma certa dificuldade conseguiu subir às escadas e chegar à sala dele. Ao vê-la entrar, ele deu uma desculpa para quem estava na linha, virou-se e sorriu para ela.

"Isso aqui tá um verdadeiro pandemônio, eu sei. Chappelle está quase enlouquecendo."  
Eles riram.  
"Imagino que sim." Michelle nem queria encontrar Chappelle, quando ele estava de mau humor tornava-se mais insuportável do que costumava ser.

"Você recebeu?"

"Recebi."  
Michelle deu um sorriso tímido. Ele saiu de trás da mesa e encaminhou-se em sua direção. Estavam muito próximos agora.  
"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu.

Ficaram abraçados um bom tempo, eles sabiam que poderiam ficar assim por horas, mas tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

"Ryan quer que desçamos pra uma reunião. Estávamos esperando por você."  
"Reunião?"  
"É."  
"Eu odeio reuniões." Falou em tom de brincadeira.

Jack e Ryan conversavam alguma coisa quando Tony e Michelle entraram pela porta da sala de reuniões.  
"Finalmente você chegou." Ryan falou asperamente dirigindo-se a Michelle.

"Dá um tempo, Ryan." Tony odiava o constante mau humor dele.

"Bom dia pra você também." Michelle replicou contrariada. Olhou pra Jack e sorriu. Ele retribui o sorriso. "Bom dia, Jack."  
"Bom dia, Michelle."

Tony e Michelle sentaram-se e esperaram Ryan começar a falar. Todos estavam curiosos para saber o que ele tinha para comunicar.

"Bom, primeiramente, talvez eu deva pedir desculpas por ontem. Vocês estavam certos quanto à não autenticidade do chip."

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas, só estava seguindo ordens e fazendo o que achava ser certo." Jack sabia que o motivo daquela reunião não era para ouvirem Ryan Chappelle pedir desculpas, então ele esperava que agora Chappelle falasse o real motivo daquilo tudo.

"Quando eu cheguei hoje cedo, o irmão do presidente, que uniu-se a equipe da Casa Branca depois da tentativa de retirada do presidente Palmer, me ligou e pediu uma conferência com vocês três. Ele está esperando minha ligação para darmos início à conferência. Posso?"  
Os três concordaram.

Ryan fez uma rápida ligação e poucos minutos depois a tela principal da sala foi aparecendo e junto com ela a imagem do irmão do presidente.

"Senhor."  
Wayne cumprimentou-os.  
"Talvez vocês achem estranho esse pedido, mas, eu não poderia deixar de agradecer por tudo que vocês fizeram, por tudo que vocês três, passando por cima de protocolos, evitaram. Em nome do presidente David Palmer e de todos os cidadãos americanos, eu agradeço."

"Não fizemos mais do que a nossa obrigação, senhor."  
"Não, Jack. Vocês tiveram muita coragem para fazer tudo que fizeram. São raras as pessoas que se arriscariam de tal maneira pelo seu país."  
"Não nos deixaram escolha, senhor."  
"Eu sei, Jack, eu sei."  
"Eu também gostaria de poder agradecer ao presidente. Por ele ter acreditado em nós e mesmo sem provas ter retardado o ataque."  
"Ele sabia que vocês estavam certos."  
"Obrigado, senhor."  
Wayne Palmer se despediu e os quatro ficaram sozinhos novamente.  
"Agora vocês são heróis." Ryan falou sarcasticamente.  
"Sem piadinhas, Ryan. Vamos voltar ao trabalho." Jack realmente não queria brigar com Chappelle.  
Ryan saiu e foi em direção a sua sala. Michelle foi para a sua estação de trabalho. Tony estava saindo, quando Jack o chamou.  
"Tony!"

"Hey, Jack."  
"Tony..." Jack olhou para a perna enfaixada dele. "Desculpe-me sobre isso." E apontou para ela.

Tony olhou para onde ele apontava e abriu um sorriso.  
"Se não fosse por isso, eu seria agora, o culpado por não deixar você ir atrás do cara que te deu provas da não autenticidade do chip."  
Jack ficou desconsertado, esperava que Tony estivesse realmente irritado com ele.  
"Desculpas aceitas, Jack." Tony riu da cara dele. "Está tudo bem."  
Jack riu e eles apertaram a mão.

"E você está bem? Ontem você não parecia disposto a enfrentar outro dia de trabalho." Tony falou referindo-se a Jack entrando de maca na UCT.

"Não tive nenhum problema sério, mas você sabe, eles sempre querem manter você em uma cama até eles estarem convencidos de que não tem nada demais. Esperei até hoje para pedir ao doutor Taucht minha liberação. Ao meu jeito, eu consegui sair do centro médico."

"Ao seu jeito?" Tony falou rindo e entendendo o que Jack queria dizer.

Jack balançou a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ao fim do dia e depois de muito trabalho na reconstrução de bases de dados e arquivos danificados, Michelle se sentiu feliz por poder voltar a sua casa. Pegou suas coisas, despediu-se de Jack e foi falar com Tony.  
"Hey..."

Ele estava no computador de uma estação.

"Oi." Ele parou o que estava fazendo para dar atenção a ela.  
"Estou indo para casa. Preciso descansar, dormir."  
"É. Você parece cansada. Eu deveria ter te dado o dia de folga hoje."  
"Não mesmo. Você sabe que eu odeio ficar parada."  
Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Então... Até amanhã, Tony."

Ela começou a se virar para sair da UCT.

"Hey, Michelle."  
Tony correu para alcançá-la.

"Você gostaria de, er... sair comigo, amanhã?"

Ela abriu um adorável sorriso.

"Adoraria."  
"Então, amanhã, cinema às 21:00 horas quando sairmos daqui?"  
"Pra mim tá ótimo. Combinado."  
Ele se aproximou discretamente, embora soubesse que não teria coragem para fazer o que realmente gostaria de fazer. A distância entre os dois era tão pequena que ele temia que ela pudesse ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

"Até amanhã, Michelle" disse ele, beijando rapidamente seu rosto.

"Até amanhã."

Um Jack Bauer sorria, ao longe, com a cena que acabava de presenciar.


	2. Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo Dois: Primeiro Encontro**

O dia parecia que tinha sido maior que os outros. Tony não agüentava mais esperar o fim do trabalho. Ele só queria sair com ela, ao menos ficar longe daquele prédio, tomar coragem para beijá-la sem ter que ser em um corredor escuro ou quando ninguém estivesse olhando.

Ele estava agora em sua sala, olhando impacientemente o relógio em seu pulso. Distraído, não viu quando Jack entrou.

"Você está bem?"

"Hã? Jack? Oh, Jack, desculpe, eu não vi você entrar."  
"Não, tudo bem, eu só estava te observando mesmo." Jack parou de falar para observar mais um pouco aquele homem suado e ansioso para algo que ele já desconfiava o que seria. "Você parece nervoso."

"Eu? Ner-ner-voso? Não, não, Jack. Impressão sua."  
Jack riu.  
"Impressão minha? Você está até gaguejando."

Tony agora andava de um lado pro outro. Não sabia se queria que Jack saísse dali e o deixasse em paz ou se seria melhor se abrir com ele. Talvez, ele sendo mais experiente, pudesse ajudá-lo.

"Hum..." Jack queria que Tony notasse que ele ainda estava ali.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu desisto."  
Jack fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo.

"Eu e a Michelle, er... bem, eu pedi pra sair com ela."

"Ah, então quer dizer que o bravo Tony Almeida está nervoso por causa de um encontro?"

"Você vai ficar aqui me amolando ou pode me ajudar?"  
Jack decidiu parar de brincar.

"Tony, você sabe que não precisa ficar assim. Não tem nada demais em sair com uma mulher, principalmente se é com alguém que te faz sentir bem, que te faz feliz. Então, por favor, é só ter calma e pensar que tudo vai dar certo."

"Talvez, você tenha razão. Ok, eu vou me acalmar."  
"Isso. Acalmar..."  
Tony respirou fundo, enxugou a testa e olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.  
"É melhor eu ir. Marcamos de nos encontrarmos lá."  
Ele ia saindo apressado da sala.

"Hey!" Jack gritou, enquanto Tony já estava na metade da escada. Tony parou.

"Boa sorte."  
"Obrigado, Jack, muito obrigado!"  
Ele tentou correr, não queria chegar atrasado no primeiro encontro, mas sua perna enfaixada não ajudou muito.

0000000000

O shopping não tinha muita gente àquela hora, o que tornou mais fácil de encontrá-la, sentada em uma mesa próxima ao local onde se compram os ingressos.

"Hey, você está aí há muito tempo?"  
"Não, acabei de chegar." Michelle se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Tony se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

"Então, qual o filme que vamos assistir?" Ela questionou olhando para a tela onde passava o nome dos filmes.

"A sua escolha."  
"Eu não acho que nós vamos ver algum filme, mas em todo caso, podemos ver esse aqui." E apontou para um que começaria em 20 minutos.

"Certo. Deixe-me comprar as nossas entradas."  
Ele não demorou nem 3 minutos. Não havia fila.

"Você quer entrar agora ou esperar chegar mais perto da hora do filme?"

"Hum... Eu acho que aproveitaríamos mais entrando agora."  
Ele riu.

"Ok, senhorita Dessler. Hoje, é você quem manda."

Eles entraram na sala 5. Não havia muita gente. Apenas uns 5 a 7 casais. De fato, nenhum deles parecia estar realmente interessado no filme a ser exibido. Tony e Michelle sentaram-se ao fundo. Era mais "privado", foi à argumentação dela. Faltavam alguns minutos para o filme começar, mas, assim como os outros casais, nem um dos dois tinham a real intenção de assistir ao filme. Devidamente acomodados, Tony passou a mão por detrás das costas dela. Ela aproveitou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ficaram assim durante aproximadamente 5 minutos, em silêncio.

"Michelle..." Tony sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

"Me desculpa..."  
"Te desculpar?"  
"Sim, me desculpar por não ter acreditado em você quando você estava trabalhando com o Jack sem a minha autorização. Eu, eu devia ter confiado que você estava certa, que aquele chip..."  
"Tony." Ela o cortou. "Você fez o que tinha que fazer como diretor da UCT. Eu entendo perfeitamente e não te culpo por isso. Provavelmente eu teria feito o mesmo. E, depois você nos ajudou, não foi? Isso é o que importa."

Ele sorriu desconsertado. Olhou para ela e viu que ela o encarava com um doce sorriso. Delicadamente, ele pegou o rosto dela, passou a mão levemente em volta dele, mexeu no cabelo, suave e vagarosamente se aproximou dos lábios dela e a beijou. Foi um beijo longo, maior do que o da primeira vez. Encostaram o rosto um no outro e ficaram assim um tempo. Ela podendo ouvir a respiração dele e ele a dela.

"Fica comigo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela se afastou e o encarou, sorrindo.  
"Eu sempre estive com você."  
Ele sorriu como nunca antes ela o tinha visto sorrir.

0000000000

Quando o filme acabou, já era tarde da noite e eles começaram a andar pelo shopping, assim aproveitariam o restinho de tempo que tinham.

"Então, o que vamos fazer agora?" Tony perguntou ansioso.  
"O que? O que você quer dizer com 'o que vamos fazer agora'?" Michelle parou e o encarou.

Ele percebeu a besteira que havia falado.

"Não, não. Eu quis dizer, já que o shopping está prestes a fechar, nós poderíamos ir para outro lugar. Um bar, uma casa de dança noturna, algo desse tipo. Ou você realmente acha que eu já ia te deixar ir para casa?"

Ela ficou surpresa pela atitude dele. Não esperava que o encontro fosse se estender.

"E você gosta de dançar? Como você vai dançar com a perna enfaixada?"  
"Você não conhece as habilidades de Tony Almeida e uma perna enfaixada. E eu adoraria dançar com você."

Ela corou.  
"Então, leve-me para dançar."

0000000000

O Downey Nightclub foi o local mais próximo e aberto que eles conseguiram encontrar para dançar. Pararam os carros, desceram e dirigiram-se de mãos dadas para a entrada.

Michelle ficou encantada, tinham flores e velas por todos os lados e uma pista de dança ao fundo. Era bem romântico e escuro. Eles caminharam entre as mesas e encontram uma perto da pista de dança que era bem reservada.

"O que você quer fazer primeiro?" Tony perguntou assim que se sentaram.

Ela fez cara de pensativa.

"Isso."  
Aproximou-se dele e o beijou.  
"Acho que começamos bem." Ele falou rindo assim que se separaram.  
Ela abriu um sorriso e concordou.

"Agora, é minha vez de escolher."  
Ela olhou desconfiada. "Vá em frente."  
Ele levantou-se, pegou a mão dela e a levou para o meio da pista de dança.  
Dançaram lentamente e romanticamente as duas primeiras músicas, na terceira, pararam e voltaram para a mesa.

"Vou pegar alguma coisa para bebermos." Tony a deixou lá e foi em direção ao bar.

Michelle concordou e quando ele saiu se concentrou nos casais a sua frente, dançando. Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que um homem havia se aproximado.

"Oi, gata." Ele insinuou-se e sentou junto dela.

Ela recuou.

"Não precisa ter medo, gracinha. Só vim te fazer companhia."

Enquanto Michelle se afastava, ele se aproximava tentando beijá-la.

"Vamos, você vai precisar de alguém hoje."  
"Não, ela não vai precisar de ninguém."  
Tony tinha acabado de voltar, colocou os copos na mesa e ficou encarando o homem, que se levantou e encarou Tony também.

"Então é isso que está te acompanhando, baby?" E olhou Tony dos pés a cabeça.

Michelle se levantou, foi até o homem e pegou-o pela gola.

"Se eu estou com ele, é porque eu quero estar aqui com ele e não com qualquer um. Então, por favor, saia do nosso caminho!"

O homem olhou assustado, ajeitou a gola e saiu.

Michelle virou-se e encarou um Tony surpreso. Abaixou a cabeça e riu.

"Uau. Acho que acabei de conhecer a Michelle furiosa."  
Ela o encarou.

"É... Cuidado comigo."

Ele entregou um copo para ela e eles voltaram para seus lugares. Ficaram abraçados e em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a romântica música que vinha da pista de dança. Michelle estava quase adormecendo.

"Hey..." Tony falou levantando o rosto dela e vendo a expressão de cansada dela. "Eu não devia ter estendido nosso encontro."

Ela esfregou os olhos, cansada.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que valeu a pena. Afinal, eu pude ver o que você é capaz de fazer com uma perna enfaixada."  
Eles riram.  
"Mas agora, a senhora vai pegar o carro e voltar para casa. Consegue dirigir?"  
"Consigo."  
"Eu me pergunto o que Michelle Dessler não pode fazer."

Eles se levantaram. Ele a acompanhou até o carro.

"Obrigada pela noite."  
Tony abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela abaixou-se para entrar no carro, mas ele a impediu segurando a mão dela que ainda estava no alcance dele. Ela parou o movimento, ergueu-se novamente e o interrogou com o olhar. Sem hesitar e por cima da porta do carro, ele beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios.  
"Nem tente aparecer amanhã na UCT."  
"Agora, é você quem manda." Ela riu, entrou no carro e partiu.

O sol nascia e Tony tinha certeza que tinha finalmente encontrado a mulher da sua vida.


	3. Último dia na Terra

**Capítulo Três: Último dia na Terra.**

Cinco meses já tinham se passado desde que a UCT havia sido explodida. Agora, devidamente reconstruída, as atividades voltaram totalmente ao normal. Ryan voltou para a Divisão e Tony ficou feliz por isso, não agüentava Chapelle no seu pé. Em cinco meses, muitos encontros entre Tony e Michelle tinham ocorrido e eles sentiam que podiam levar uma vida juntos. Tony tinha certeza que já era a hora de fazê-la conhecer o seu apartamento e com isso em mente a convidou para jantar lá.  
Como da primeira vez, Tony se sentiu nervoso. Estava quase na hora e ele andava de um lado pro outro. Olhou os garfos, as facas e as velas pela milésima vez. Queria ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito. Tinha acabado de checar, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

_Só pode ser ela. Vamos, Tony. É só manter a calma._

Ele abriu a porta. Ela estava deslumbrante, usava uma roupa diferente, era com certeza, a mais bonita de todos os encontros que eles já tiveram. Seu cabelo estava diferente também, mais bonito.

"Uau. Você está linda."  
Ela corou.

"Obrigada."  
Ele ficou parado, no meio da porta, abobalhado com a imagem da mulher que tinha na frente dele.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Ela riu.

"Oh, desculpe, Michelle. Entre."

Ele abriu caminho e Michelle entrou.

"Bem agradável seu apartamento." Ela andava pelo local.

"Obrigado." Ele ainda estava envergonhado por esquecer de convidá-la para entrar.

Michelle andou pela sala toda, observando todas as coisas que tinham espalhadas por lá. Livros, DVDs, revistas, Cds.

"Quem diria, você até que é mais organizado do que muitos homens. Ou isso seria por que você sabia que teria uma visita?" Ela brincou.

"Um pouco dos dois."

Depois de andar pela sala, Michelle sentou-se no sofá.  
Tony pegou um dos cds que ele havia separado para aquela noite. Foi até o som e o colocou. Em seguida, ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Passou os braços por detrás das costas dela, como sempre fazia e a puxou para perto de si. Ela encostou a cabeça no tórax dele ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçavam seus dedos. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Cansada de ficar naquela posição, vagarosamente, Michelle virou-se para ele, olharam-se nos olhos. A música tocava.

"_Você ainda é aquele que eu amo  
Aquele com quem eu sonho  
Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo."_

Eles se beijaram, longamente.

"Você quer dançar?"

"Você adora dançar. E como eu sei que você faz isso perfeitamente bem, eu aceito, senhor Almeida."

Dançaram romanticamente por alguns minutos. A segunda música que dançavam acabou e eles resolveram jantar.  
O jantar a luz de velas foi o mais romântico que eles poderiam ter. Conversaram sobre diversas coisas. Quando terminaram, decidiram ver algum filme que Tony tinha. Assim, fariam a digestão. Passado alguns minutos, deu pra notar que o filme era chato e Tony sabia que aquilo não estava ficando bom.

"Hey..."  
Ela parou de assistir e desencostou-se do tóxax dele. Esperou ele continuar.

"Não vamos deixar esse filme estragar a nossa noite."  
Ela estava esperando que ele dissesse isso.  
"Eu acho que você pode tirar." Ela se sentiu aliviada por aquela "tortura" ter acabado.

Tony se levantou e foi tirar o DVD. Michelle foi até a varanda, observar a cidade de Los Angeles à noite.

Ela não percebeu quando Tony se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua cintura. Virou-a e beijaram-se. Ela nunca tinha recebido um beijo assim, pensou que ia ficar sem fôlego. Quando ele parou, olharam-se.  
"Fica aqui comigo, toda a noite."

Ela não esperava essa proposta.

"Você tem certeza?"  
"Por favor, seja minha esta noite."

"Se você prometer ser meu... para sempre."  
Ele riu docemente e entendeu que isso era um sim. Voltou a beijá-la. Assim, chegaram ao quarto. Tony esperava esse dia, esperava que nada desse errado, queria fazê-la sentir-se bem com ele. Colocou-a delicadamente na cama, encararam-se. Ela sorriu timidamente. Ele ficava cada vez mais louco de amor.

"Michelle, eu te prometo, você será minha para sempre."  
Ela sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Ela sabia que pertencia a ele. E ela queria pertencer a ele pela primeira vez ali, naquela noite.

"Eu sou toda sua."  
Dito isso, ele começou desabotoando a blusa dela. Depois tirou as calças. Parou nas roupas íntimas. Ela, então, começou a tirar a blusa dele e depois desabotou com a boca a calça dele. Só que ela não parou na roupa íntima, ele estava como ela sonhava todas as noites. Quando ela terminou, ele tinha certeza que podia ir em frente, então ele tirou as roupas íntimas dela também. Desprovidos de roupas, eles se olharam mais uma vez. Ela podia ver o amor e o prazer nos olhos dele.  
"Vá em frente, Almeida."

Ele obedeceu.

0000000000

Eram 8:03 quando Tony acordou. Ele podia sentir a cabeça de Michelle pesando sobre seu tórax. Olhou para ela e notou que ela ainda dormia. Lembrou da noite que eles tinham passado. Ele nunca tinha feito amor dessa maneira, com uma mulher como ela. Delicadamente ele tirou a cabeça dela do seu tórax e colocou-a sob o travesseiro. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto, queria preparar o café e trazer na cama para ela.

Michelle acordou já fazia um tempo que Tony havia se levantado. Ela se assustou por não encontrá-lo na cama.

"Tony? Você está aí?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Tony, querido, onde você está?"

Ela ouviu um barulho de porta sendo fechada. Decidiu levantar.

"Tony, é você?"  
Estava quase alcançando a porta do quarto, quando um Tony apressado entrou pela mesma. Ele trazia nas mãos a bandeja de café mais flores e mais um cartão.

"Desculpe, tinha ido comprar isso." Entregou pra ela as flores e o cartão.

Ela voltou para a cama, colocou as flores nela e começou a abrir o cartão.

"_Querendo você do modo que eu quero_

_Eu só quero estar com você_

_E eu irei_

_Às extremidades da Terra_

_Porque, querida, para mim você vale a pena."_

_Tony Almeida._

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se levantou, foi até onde ele estava, tirou a bandeja da sua mão, colocou na cama e foi a vez dela de dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"Obrigada."  
"Você merece mais do que isso, mas a essa hora da manhã, foi tudo que eu consegui comprar."

"Foi a melhor forma de começar a manhã depois de ontem."  
Michelle não parava de lembrar como tinha sido perfeito. Como Tony a fazia se sentir bem junto com ele, como ele era bom na cama. Pensando nisso, ela sorriu.

"Do que você está rindo?"  
Tony questionou desconfiado enquanto entregava pra ela a bandeja com o café da manhã.  
"Lembrando da noite anterior. Se eu soubesse que você era tão bom assim..."

"Ah! Então quer dizer que seus interesses são puramente sexuais?" Tony brincou com ela.

"Não! Claro que não. Eu te amo, Tony."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.  
"Eu também te amo, Michelle."

Eles tomaram café da manhã juntos. O telefone tocou e Tony levantou-se para atendê-lo.

"Almeida." Tony ficou sério. "Como isso aconteceu?" Michelle passou a prestar atenção, preocupada. "Tudo bem, Jack."

Ele desligou e passou a mão pela testa.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Mais um de nossos agentes morreu."  
Michelle abaixou a cabeça, tristemente. "Quem foi dessa vez?"  
"Francis Smith."  
Ela deixou escapar algumas lágrimas. Tony sentou-se ao lado dela e a puxou para si.  
"Ele era tão novo. Ele tinha sonhos. Era um garoto de futuro. Nosso trabalho mata, eu não sei até quando eu vou agüentar."

Ele a apertou contra seu peito.

"Eu estava pensando... Nós deveríamos fazer uma promessa."

Ela o encarou.

"Uma promessa?"  
"Sim."  
"Que tipo de promessa?"  
"Deveríamos viver cada dia como se fosse nosso último dia na Terra."

Ela ficou calada por uns minutos, pensando que talvez ele estivesse certo.  
"Você tem razão. Nosso trabalho não nos deixa alternativa."

"Então, você me promete que viverá cada dia comigo como esse fosse o último?"  
"Eu te dou minha palavra." Ela falou abrindo um sorriso e beijando-o. "Então, se hoje fosse o seu último dia na Terra, o que você gostaria de fazer?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa."

Ela fez cara de interrogação.

"Quer casar comigo?"

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrima. Michelle bem que tentou vencê-las, mas foi em vão.

"É cla-ro, é claro que eu aceito, querido."  
Ele pegou uma caixinha que estava dentro da gaveta na mesinha ao lado da cama e entregou para ela um anel de noivado.

"Eu te amo tanto." Ela falou antes de beijá-lo.

"Eu só espero que esse não seja meu último dia na Terra. Mas, eu não posso arriscar." Ele a encarou maliciosamente e eles repetiram a dose da noite anterior.


	4. Novas pessoas vindo

**Capítulo Quatro: Novas pessoas vindo.**

"Então, a Divisão mandou isso aqui para eu avaliar. Eu sei que a decisão é minha, e esse problema também é meu, mas achei que vocês poderiam me ajudar."  
Tony, Michelle e Jack estavam em um café próximo a UCT, aproveitaram a hora do almoço para ficar juntos. E Tony também aproveitou para mostrar a eles o documento que Ryan Chapelle enviou.

"E do que isso se trata?" Jack pegou o papel curioso.

"É a lista das pessoas que poderão vir ou não para UCT."  
"Ah! Finalmente teremos mais pessoas para dar uma mão." Michelle já estava cansada de tanto trabalho. "Quando que elas vêm?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso infantil no rosto. Tony e Jack riram.  
"Assim que vocês me ajudarem a decidir quem escolher. Para cada função tem 5 nomes, são os melhores, devemos escolher uns 2 a 3 de cada uma para trazermos para L.A."  
"Eu adoro fazer isso." Michelle puxou o papel da mão de Jack e começou a analisá-lo. Tony e Jack trocaram mais um sorriso.  
"Ok, vejamos: Paul McLenn - Controlador de Internet.

Amy Baltra - Controladora de Internet

Liliana Saviers - Controladora de Internet

Gael Ortega - Controlador de Internet

Dan McQuitty - Controlador de Internet"

Jack estava com os currículos de cada um espalhado na mesa.

"Hum... De acordo com o currículo de cada um..." Ele parou para pensar. "Bom, eu ficaria com Liliana Saviers e Gael Ortega. O que você acha?" Ele virou o currículo dos dois para Michelle.  
"É, você tem razão."  
"Ótimo. Gosto da objetividade de vocês." Tony piscou para eles. "Controladores de Internet, ok." Tony riscou a função do bloco de anotações dele.

"O que temos agora?" Foi a vez de Jack puxar o papel das mãos de Michelle que riu para ele.  
"Julie Carson - Agente de Campo.

James Sturtevant - Agente de Campo.

Carlos Wright - Agente de Campo.

Peter Baez - Agente de Campo.

Davis Clark - Agente de Campo."

"Julie Carson, DavisClark e Peter Baez." Michelle falou depois de analisar os currículos. "Concorda?" Jack balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
"Agentes de Campo, ok." Mais uma vez Tony riscou no bloco de anotações.

"Última categoria: Analista de Sistema." Jack anunciou com um sorriso.

"Vá em frente." Michelle estava pegando os currículos na pasta.

"Ian White, Chris Mitchell, Chloe O'Brian, Carine Sandiford e Nigel Dorado."

"Ian White e Chloe O'Brian."

Tony repetiu o ritual no bloco de anotações, virou para Michelle e Jack com um sorriso. "Vocês são demais."

"Nós sabemos, amor." Michelle riu para Jack e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tony.

"Podemos comer?" Jack perguntou esperançoso.

"Eu acharia uma ótima idéia." Michelle concordou e levantou um braço para chamar uma garçonete que estava ali perto.

"Bom dia. O que desejam?"

"Uma salada pra mim." Michelle falou rapidamente.

"Eu a acompanho." Jack falou rindo pra Michelle.  
"Eu aceito o prato do dia."

"Ok." A garçonete fez uma última anotação e saiu.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.  
"Eu tava pensando..." Michelle quebrou o silêncio. "Se Brad Hammond vai realmente liberar essas pessoas para nossa Unidade."

"Ele vai ter que liberar. Ryan não é maluco de me fazer escolher de besta."

"Eles são os melhores. Tá, tá, eles vão ter que liberar, tudo acontece em Los Angeles mesmo. E você não é besta." Michelle falou como que pondo fim àquela discussão. Jack calado só fez rir.

"Do que você tá rindo?" Michelle perguntou.  
"Vocês dois..."  
Michelle olhou para Tony e de Tony para Jack.

"Nós dois, o que?"

"Nasceram um para o outro."

Ela riu. Jack parou de sorrir e fechou o rosto.

"O que foi?" Michelle pegou na mão dele.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Estava olhando para um ponto fixo em um lugar qualquer.

"Quando eu me casei com a Teri, eu tinha certeza que ela era a mulher da minha vida. E depois veio a Kim e eu tinha cada vez mais certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa. Até que Nina apareceu e eu percebi que não tinha só Teri na face da Terra. Nina mexeu comigo, mas nós acabamos não dando certo juntos. E quando eu voltei para Teri, quando eu tinha mais e mais certeza que ela era a mulher certa pra mim, vem a mulher que eu um dia amei e me tira a mulher que eu pra sempre vou amar." Ele não encarou nenhum dos dois. Ainda estava olhando para um ponto fixo.

"Hey, olhe pra mim." Michelle apertou a mão dele. Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. "Nosso trabalho é traiçoeiro. Ele mata cada dia mais gente. Pelos índices que temos, nenhum de nós tem certeza do amanhã. Mas, se tem uma coisa nesse trabalho, que apesar de tudo me deixa satisfeita, são as pessoas maravilhosas que podemos encontrar lá, Jack. E você sabe que do mesmo jeito que eu e o Tony confiamos em você, você pode confiar na gente. Nós sempre estaremos aqui para você."

Jack apertou a mão dela e abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Levantou, olhou pra Michelle e depois pra Tony.  
"Eu sei. Obrigado." Ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

"E..." Tony tomou parte da conversa. "Eu sei que o grande Jack Bauer estará sempre conosco, então, oficialmente contando, nós vamos nos casar Jack..."  
"... e nós adoraríamos se você aceitasse ser um dos padrinhos." Michelle completou.

Jack piscou os olhos, atordoado.

"Vocês só podem está brincando."  
"Claro que não estamos."  
"Vocês tem certeza do que estão pedindo, ou melhor, a quem estão pedindo?"  
"Ao nosso grande amigo Jack Bauer." Michelle falou segura de si.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso.

"Eu nunca achei que pudesse ter amigos... Não nos últimos anos."  
"Você pode sim! Ou melhor, você tem." Tony falou quase que gritando.

Jack levantou os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Tony.

"Você nunca gostou de mim, e eu só faço besteira pro seu lado."  
"Quando em uma amizade não existem brigas?"  
"Mas, eu quebrei, torci, o que seja, seu tornozelo, não se faz isso com amigos."  
"Os amigos às vezes não entendem a razão do outro. Eu devia ter confiado em você e ter ficado com você até o fim. Eu desisti. Me desculpe."  
Michelle assistia calada aquela conversa entre amigos.

"Não. Você fez o certo como diretor da UCT. Talvez, talvez eu realmente não fiz certo. Eu podia ter conversado com você antes de quebrar seu tornozelo."  
"Eu já disse que tá tudo ok sobre isso. Nós dois erramos, certo? Eu acho que esse acontecimento podemos esquecer."

"Então, você realmente me desculpa?"  
"Se você prometer me desculpar também."  
"Amigos, amigos, agora tá faltando um beijinho." Michelle brincou e entrou na conversa.  
Os dois riram e apertaram as mãos.  
"Um brinde à amizade." Michelle falou erguendo o seu copo e esperando que os dois a acompanhasse.  
"À amizade."  
"À amizade."

Eles brindaram e quando acabaram foi exatamente quando o almoço chegou. Comeram em silêncio. Rapidamente também, porque tinham que voltar a UCT.  
"Eu pago." Jack se apressou em dizer. Pegou a conta deles e foi em direção ao caixa. Tony e Michelle saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao carro para esperá-lo. Em 5 minutos Jack já estava ao lado deles com a conta devidamente paga. Tony se encaminhou para o lado do motorista. Jack e Michelle entraram no carro e Tony deu a partida.

"Então, nós somos um trio agora..." Jack falou virando e olhando para Michelle também.  
"De fato, nós sempre fomos um trio. Só não tivemos tempo de ter essa pequena conversa."  
Jack abriu um sorriso encantador e virou-se. Michelle encostou-se no banco e observou aqueles dois. Os homens da sua vida?

0000000000

Chegaram a UCT e encontraram tudo na mais perfeita paz. Tony sabia como dirigir aquele escritório. Assim que chegou, ele correu para sua sala e enviou imediatamente a lista dos escolhidos para a Divisão, não queria perder tempo. Assim que essas novas pessoas chegassem, ele e Michelle podiam tirar as férias para casar.

Jack e Michelle subiram rindo de alguma piada que Tony desconhecia.  
"Qual a piada que eu perdi?" Ele perguntou curioso ao mesmo tempo em que sentava em sua cadeira.  
"Alguns comentários sobre a tal da Chloe O'Brian que escolhemos." Jack falou entre risos.  
"Nada, Tony. Eu garanto que é melhor você não saber de nada! Deixe ela chegar que você a conhecerá." Michelle também não conseguia parar de rir.  
Tony levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado, mas não ia contra-argumentar. Quando ela chegasse, ele saberia o motivo de tanta risada.

"Quando você acha que eles chegam?" Jack perguntou já devidamente controlado das risadas.  
"Não faço a mínima idéia. Assim que o Brad ou o Ryan me mandarem uma previsão, eu aviso."  
"Certo." Jack concordou. "E então, como vão os preparativos do casamento?"

"Estamos esperando esse novo pessoal chegar. Assim dá pra tirar umas férias e viajar na lua-de-mel." Michelle falou o que Tony estava prestes a falar.

"Hum, viagem. E para onde vocês vão? Alguma idéia?"

"Não. Ainda estamos para decidir isso." Tony falou.

"Se vocês quiserem ir, eu digo, se casarem e irem para a lua-de-mel, bom, eu posso dá conta do recado, já fiz isso aqui uma vez."

"Eu ainda quero conhecer essa tal de Chloe O'Brian."

"Você vai amá-la, querido." Michelle voltou a rir e olhou pra Jack.

"É, vai amá-la..."

Tony não sabia mais o que esperar.

_Chloe O'Brian, quem será você?_


	5. Lua de mel em Las Vegas

**Capítulo Cinco: Lua-de-mel em Las Vegas.**

Entre as pessoas que Tony, Jack e Michelle haviam escolhido, apenas Chloe O'Brian não havia aparecido no dia marcado para o começo do trabalho. Tony chegou a se irritar, sua curiosidade sobre a "figura", como Jack e Michelle se referiam a ela, sempre as gargalhadas, aumentava a cada dia que passava. O desapontamento foi evidente na sua expressão quando cada agente se apresentou naquele dia. E, ao perceber que o nome "Chloe O'Brian" não havia sido mencionado, ele imediatamente ligou para Ryan.

"Estão todos aqui, exceto senhorita O'Brian."

"Eu sei, Almeida. Como você sabe, de todos que vocês escolheram ela é a melhor e a Divisão não podia simplesmente liberá-la para vocês. Quase que não fazíamos isso."  
Tony estava começando a se irritar.

"Então por que diabos vocês colocaram o nome dela na lista se ela é a queridinha de vocês?!"

Chapelle ficou calado por alguns minutos.

"Porque vocês precisam de pessoas melhores das que tem aí."  
_Eu odeio esse cara. _Tony pensou furioso.

"Eu espero que o senhor não esteja insinuando que o meu pessoal seja incompetente comparado ao seu."

"Eu não estou insinuando nada, só falei que..."  
"Chega, Ryan, chega! Eu tenho o melhor escritório em termos de combate a terroristas, tenho a melhor equipe tática coordenando e em campo. Então não venha me falar sobre incompetência!"

"Calminha, Almeida. Chloe O'Brian chegará aí em 4 semanas. Até lá, eu acho que você deveria tirar umas férias da Unidade."  
"Ótimo. Só que eu não vou tirar férias da Unidade."

"Não?"  
"Não. Vou tirar férias de você."  
Ryan Chapelle riu, tentando fazer como se aquilo tudo fosse uma grande piada, mas Tony imaginava o que ele iria lhe dizer pessoalmente quando se encontrassem.  
"Até mais, Almeida."  
Tony apenas colocou o telefone no gancho, enxugou o suor que descia pela sua testa e pegou o telefone novamente.

"Dessler."  
"Hey, você poderia vir aqui em cima?" Ele falava enquanto a via pelo vidro da sua sala. Ela olhou pra cima e sorriu.

"Estou a caminho."  
Michelle travou o seu sistema e subiu para ver o que Tony queria.

"Acabei de falar com Chapelle." Tony comunicou assim que ela fechou a porta e o encarou.

"E?"  
"E a tal da O'Brian só chegará daqui a quatro semanas. E sinceramente, eu não vou esperar até lá para casarmos e termos nossa lua-de-mel."  
"Você tem razão, já está tudo preparado mesmo. Você já decidiu para onde vamos?"  
"Sim." Ele riu maliciosamente se aproximando dela.  
Ela ficou calada, questionando-o pelo olhar.  
"Tá bom, eu já sei que você não vai me dizer até o dia."  
Tony riu e deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

"Não, não vou."

Ela fez cara de brava e ele riu novamente.

"Confie, você amará a surpresa."

0000000000

O casamento aconteceu duas semanas após a chegada das novas pessoas. Eles passariam mais 5 dias na lua-de-mel.

Michelle achou que aquele tinha sido o casamento dos seus sonhos. No tempo em que eles organizaram, um mês depois daquela conversa estava tudo pronto, estavam realmente esperando a Divisão dar uma mãozinha. Tinham poucas pessoas, só alguns colegas da UCT, alguns amigos da faculdade dos dois, Jack e alguém que nem Michelle nem Tony esperavam encontrar. Eles foram cumprimentar os convidados assim que a cerimônia terminou. Jack foi o último a se aproximar.  
"Não precisam fazer essas caras de espanto." Jack disse se aproximando. "Eu não avisei que ela vinha porque queria fazer uma surpresa."  
"Desculpe por ter vindo ser sem convidada, mas..." Ela parecia constrangida. "Jack insistiu, então eu achei que não haveria problema."  
"Não, claro que não tem problema." Michelle falou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu acho que nós nem fomos apresentadas oficialmente."

"Você tem razão."

"Kate Warner." Kate estendeu a mão.

"Michelle Dessler." Michelle cumprimentou-a.  
"Ei!" Tony interrompeu. "Michelle Dessler Almeida."  
Os quatro riram.

"Michelle Dessler Almeida." Michelle corrigiu-se. "E esse é meu MARIDO Tony Almeida." Ela disse apontando para Tony.

"Nós já nos conhecemos." Kate falou apertando a mão de Tony.

"É, ela viu Jack torcendo meu tornozelo."  
Todos olharam pra Jack. Ele sorriu constrangido.

"Até hoje ele não se perdoa." Kate falou segurando a mão dele outra vez. Eles enlaçaram os dedos. Jack mudou o rumo da conversa.

"A que horas parte o avião?"  
"Às 19:20." Tony respondeu olhando para o relógio. Eram 11:30.

"Vocês deviam ir para casa e arrumarem-se."  
"É, nós devemos ir." Tony concordou.

"Vocês não querem levar a gente no aeroporto, não?" Michelle perguntou curiosa.  
Jack olhou para Kate que retribuiu o olhar. Os dois estavam constrangidos e Michelle entendeu.  
"Ok, ok. Esqueçam." E piscou para Jack. "Aproveitem."

0000000000

Momentos como aqueles e viagem como aquela, ambos sabiam que era raro. O trabalho costumava ocupar boa parte da vida dos agentes federais e ter uma vida pessoal era algo, como costumavam dizer, arriscado. Tony e Michelle esqueceram as estatísticas e o medo, decidiram construir uma família. Depois da promessa que fizeram, organizaram o casamento e agora, um mês e duas semanas depois, estavam devidamente casados e aterrissando em Las Vegas.

"Aqui estamos nós, na cidade do pecado." Michelle falou sorrindo e observando fascinada o aeroporto internacional Mc Carran.

"O que você vai querer fazer primeiro?"

"Hum... Nós podíamos apenas chegar no hotel agora. E... bem, aproveitar um tempinho juntos por lá." Ela olhou pra ele.  
"Eu concordo." Ele disse rindo e parando para beijá-la.  
"Tony, não podemos fazer isso aqui."  
"Por que não podemos mostrar para o mundo todo nosso amor?" Ele falou fingido está aborrecido.

Ela o encarou com um daqueles olhares que significavam "você sabe a resposta."

"Ok, ok. No hotel você não me escapa."  
"Prometo não resistir."

Eles olharam-se, olhares cheios de promessas.

0000000000

O Monte Carlos Hotel e Cassino era um dos mais chiques, senão o mais chique de Las Vegas.

"Uau. Um diretor da UCT ganha tanto assim?"

"Por você, eu passo a ser a pessoa mais rica do mundo."

Eles subiram diretamente para o quarto. Tony não agüentava mais esperar por aquela noite. Ela seria dele novamente. Michelle estava com a cartão magnético do quarto na mão, Tony ia atrás dela, observando os corredores. Não viu ninguém e enquanto Michelle tentava abrir a porta do quarto, ele chegou por trás e deu um beijo na nuca dela. Ela arrepiou-se e torceu o pescoço com cócegas.  
"Ei, não faça isso." Ela falou brincando.  
"Vamos, Michelle. Abra essa porta." Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.  
"Eu estou tentando."  
Ele continuou beijando-a pelo pescoço.

A porta abriu. Tony conduziu Michelle pela cintura para dentro. Fechou a porta com o pé, sem desgrudar um minuto dela. Michelle deixou o cartão cair no chão, ela sentia que ele estava louco de amor, e ela tinha que admitir que também não agüentava mais esperar por aquela noite. Ele virou-a, encararam-se por alguns minutos. Uma mistura de amor e desejo transbordava pelos olhos de ambos. Tony beijou-a, ardentemente por alguns minutos. Teve medo de sufocá-la e parou. Recomeçou a beijar o pescoço. Descia vagarosamente. Queria fazer devagar, assim o prazer de ambos seria maior. Michelle começou a puxar o cinto dele. Ele beijava e agora também lambia o pescoço dela. Ele parou e ela tirou por completo a parte de baixo da roupa dele, depois a de cima. Ela começou a beijá-lo agora. Começou pelo pescoço, desceu até o tórax. Parou quando ele começou a tirar sua roupa. Ambos loucos de amor. Ele pendurou-a em sua cintura e a deitou na cama, não teve tempo de levantar e vê-la deitada, ela o puxou para si. Eles não se atreveram a dizer uma palavra, apenas alguns sussurros de prazer, nada era preciso ser dito. Eles estavam unidos agora, no casamento e no amor.

0000000000

"... é, estaremos voltando em quatro dias."

"Certo. Está tudo bem por aqui. Nenhum sinal da tal O'Brian, acho que deve está chegando assim que vocês voltarem."  
"Isso, se Ryan resolver realmente liberá-la."

"É."

"Jack, ela tá acordando e não vai gostar nada de saber que estou falando com você sobre trabalho. É melhor eu ir."  
"Até mais, Tony."

Tony colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para a cama. Michelle abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.  
"Bom dia, meu amor." Ele disse se aproximando e cumprimentando-a com um beijo.  
"Bom dia."  
"Pedi nosso café, está a caminho."  
"Ótimo. Depois de ontem, estou morrendo de fome."

Ele riu.  
"Você é o melhor..."  
"Melhor em que?" Ele perguntou sem entender.  
"Bom, você sabe..."  
Ele parou para pensar e sorriu ao se dar conta do que ela estava falando.  
"Quando eu digo que seus interesses são puramente sexuais, você nega e diz que me ama." Ele fez cara de bravo, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso.  
"Mas, eu te amo. Mais do que você imagina."  
"E..." Ele falou começando a beijá-la. "eu..." Foi para o pescoço. "também..." Voltou a boca. "te..." O outro lado do pescoço. Ela ria com cócegas. "... amo."

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

"Nosso café da manhã."

Tony foi até a porta, pegou o café da manhã, agradeceu. Levou a bandeja até ela. Comeram vagarosamente, estavam aproveitando cada momento juntos.  
"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Michelle questionou antes que dar uma mordida no pão.

"Eu dei uma olhada nos lugares que podemos ir antes de virmos para cá. Na rua do hotel tem o 7-eleven: Las Vegas onde podemos fazer algumas compras. E mais tarde, poderíamos ir o Starbucks, um restaurante também perto daqui."  
"Compras e comer?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto comia um pedaço de maçã.  
"Perfeito." Ela riu e deu um selinho nele.

Acabaram o café, trocaram-se e desceram para pegar um táxi.  
"Pronta para o dia?"

"Las Vegas, aí vamos nós."

Eles deram as mãos e saíram do hotel.

000000000

Passaram o dia comprando. Compraram alguns utensílios para a futura casa deles. Provavelmente seria no apartamento de Tony, já que era maior que o dela, entretanto, ainda não haviam chegado a um consenso, isso era o de menos no momento. Aproveitaram para comprar uma lembrança para Jack, uma perfeita reprodução do Excalibur Hotel e Cassino, o mais bonito de Vegas. Michelle sempre quis conhecer, ou ao menos, ver esse hotel. Tony prometeu levá-la no outro dia. À noite, foram ao restaurante que Tony havia dito, comeram romanticamente e em seguida retornaram ao hotel, aproveitariam o resto da noite sozinhos.  
"Cansei!" Michelle jogou-se na cama assim que entrou no quarto.

Tony colocou as sacolas de compras na mesa e juntou-se a ela. Ficaram deitados e abraçados em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando Tony se deu conta que Michelle havia adormecido em seus braços. Delicadamente colocou-a no travesseiro, trocou-se, voltou até a cama, abraçou-a e também adormeceu rapidamente.

0000000000

O Excalibur Hotel e Cassino não era tão esplendido pela manhã como era a noite. Tony prometeu que voltariam mais tarde, quando escurecesse. Almoçaram no Mc Donald's perto do hotel, foram até Orr Park. Caminharam entre as árvores e o resto do tempo passaram sentados, encostados a umas árvores, fazendo planos para o futuro.

"Quantos Almeidinhas você está disposta a me dar?"

"Quantos você quiser, querido." Ela falou beijando-o suavemente no rosto.

"Acho que não agüentaria mais de 3." Ele falou beijando-a de volta.

Ela riu e concordou.

"Acho que com dois eu vou enlouquecer, imagine três."

Quando anoiteceu, voltaram ao Excalibur e Michelle ficou maravilhada com a iluminação e com a construção daquele Hotel/Cassino. Tony podia ver os olhos dela brilhando e sorriu interiormente ao perceber como ela parecia uma criança diante de um presente há muito sonhado. Tiraram algumas fotos e voltaram para o hotel. Comeriam lá mesmo. Depois do jantar, passearam pelo cassino. Jogadores frustrados, pulando, desesperados, sorridentes, estressados, vibrantes, compunha aquele espaço de riqueza e ostentação. Não agüentaram muito tempo na barulheira que aquilo tudo produzia e decidiram voltar à paz do quarto.

"O que você quer fazer amanhã?" Eles tinham acabado de voltar para o quarto.

"Qualquer coisa com você está bom, Tony." Ela falou se aproximando.  
Beijaram e só pararam para respirar.

0000000000

Quando os cinco dias de lua-de-mel de Tony e Michelle acabaram, eles voltaram para Los Angeles e no outro dia recomeçaram a trabalhar.

"Bem-vindos." Gael Ortega cumprimentou-os.  
Eles riram e agradeceram.

"Onde está o Jack?" Tony perguntou olhando em volta.  
"Como assim "onde está o Jack"? Gael parecia confuso. "Ele disse que tinha falado com você e que ele tinha sido liberado para hoje ir para Santa Bárbara."

"O que? Jack não falou comigo!" Tony tinha começado a ficar nervoso.

"Mas, ele disse..."  
"Ele mentiu!" Tony sabia que Jack estava aprontando alguma.

"Com licença. Sr. Almeida?" Tony voltou o seu olhar para a mulher que o chamava apressada.

"Quem é você?"  
"Chloe O'Brian."


	6. Negócios

**Capítulo Seis: Negócios.**

Tony olhou-a de cima a baixo. Por um momento ele quis rir daquela figura na sua frente, mas conteve-se ao lembrar que Jack talvez estivesse precisando dele.

"Jack Bauer, senhor." Chloe continuou a falar. "Acharam-no a cinco quadras daqui."

"O que você quer dizer?" Michelle estava visivelmente preocupada.

"Ele estava desacordado."

"Ok. Vamos com calma." Tony respirou fundo para controlar a situação. "O'Brian, mande médicos para o local e..."

"Já fiz isso, senhor."

Tony olhou irritado, odiava ser interrompido.

"Ótimo. E Ortega, avise ao centro médico que um agente está a caminho."  
"Sim, senhor." Gael saiu em direção à ala médica da Unidade.

"Michelle, venha comigo esperar por Jack."  
Tony havia se esquecido que Chloe ainda estava ali. Ela pigarreou e assim chamou a atenção dos dois. Tony virou para encará-la. Chloe O'Brian, analista de sistema, conhecida como a nerd da computação. Fazendo aquele bico que Tony acabara de ver, fez com que ele entendesse o motivo de tanta risada quando Jack e Michelle falavam dela.

"Você pode voltar a sua estação, O'Brian. Esperaremos por explicações do próprio Jack."  
Ela fez mais uma vez o bico e saiu. Tony olhou pra Michelle, ela devolveu o olhar segurando o sorriso.

"Não é justo, vocês deviam ter me contado sobre a peça que eu ia ter que lidar." Tony reclamou ao entrar em sua sala seguido por Michelle. Ela riu.

"Ah vai. Surpresas nunca são ruins."

"O que? Depois dessa eu mudaria a minha opinião."  
Eles riram.  
"Vamos, Tony. Deixe de ser chato. Acho que ela já sofreu demais comigo e com Jack, não precisa de mais alguém rindo da cara dela. Li o currículo completo. Sensacional. Se eu fosse você faria de tudo para mantê-la nessa Unidade."  
"Eu farei. Mas, você tem que admitir que não é fácil no começo. Como vocês a 'conheceram' antes de mim?"  
"Alguns agentes do meu grupo haviam trabalhado com ela. Contaram ao Jack e a mim sobre as caras e bocas. Você viu. O bico, o olhar furioso. Não é nada pessoal, pode acreditar, é normal."

"É engraçado." Ele recomeçou a rir.

"Tony..." Michelle o repreendeu.  
Ele chegou junto dela e a beijou levemente.

"Tá bom, parei."  
Ela o encarou. Mais um daqueles olhares a la Michelle Dessler que diziam tudo.  
"Eu espero."

"Eu estou falando sério."

Ela riu.

"Eu sei, querido."

"O que você acha que Jack está aprontando dessa vez?" Tony estava curioso pra saber o que diabos Jack estava fazendo a cinco quadras dali.  
"Não sei. Espero sinceramente que Nina Myers não tenha aparecido por aí dando um alô pra ele."  
Tony riu.  
"Não se preocupe. Ela está bem longe daqui. África."

"É e espero que fique por lá."

"Minha ciumenta."

"Você é meu, Almeida."  
"E você..." Tony ia beijando-a quando Chloe bateu na porta. Ele respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a ela.

"Bauer chegou. Foi levado diretamente a ala médica."

"Já?" Tony estava impressionado.

"Eu enviei um helicóptero. Não tínhamos certeza da gravidade dos ferimentos dele, então fiz o que achei mais prudente."  
Tony estava mais impressionado ainda. Essa mulher conseguia fazer tudo perfeitamente bem.  
"Ótimo trabalho. Estamos descendo."  
Ela assentiu e desceu. Tony e Michelle trocaram olhares.  
"Uau. Decididamente ela não vai sair mais dessa Unidade."  
"Eu avisei. Vamos, Tony. Vamos ver como Jack está." Ela pegou a mão dele e foram em direção à ala médica.

0000000000

"Estável?"  
"Estável!"  
"Entendido."  
Jack estava em uma meio a uma cirurgia quando eles chegaram. Médicos ao redor dele. Assim que a mini cirurgia terminou, Dr. Taucht saiu da sala e foi direto falar com Tony.  
"Então doutor, como ele está?" Tony dirigiu um olhar nervoso para Jack que agora estava sendo levado para uma outra parte da ala médica.  
"Ele perdeu um pouco de sangue e tivemos que repô-lo. Estabilizamos e agora ele está sedado. Deve acordar em uma hora. Nenhum problema a longo prazo. A facada passou longe do coração ou de órgãos vitais."  
"Facada?"  
"Sim. Não foi exatamente isso que o fez desmaiar e sim uma pancada na cabeça. Nada encontrado também. Faremos uma tomografia só para ter certeza, assim que ele acordar."  
"Obrigado, doutor. O senhor poderia ligar para minha sala assim que ele acordar?"  
"Com certeza, Almeida."  
"Obrigado."

"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Michelle perguntou enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores da UCT.  
"Vai, meu amor. Não há com o que se preocupar." Ele a fez parar. Encarou-a para ter certeza que ela tinha entendido.  
"Ok. Eu entendi." Ela respondeu como que lendo os pensamentos dele. Encararam-se por alguns segundos.  
"Eu te amo tanto." Ele se aproximou, encostou-a contra a parede e beijou-a. Como da primeira vez.

0000000000

Jack acordou uma hora e 15 minutos depois da cirurgia, fez a tomografia e como o Dr. prevera nada foi constatado. Assim como Tony havia pedido, dr. Taucht ligou informando-o de que poderia falar com Jack.

"Hey, bela adormecida." Tony cumprimentou-o assim que chegou em frente a cama dele. Jack riu.  
"Eu espero que você não tenha vindo me dar uma bronca."  
"Ainda não. Você vai ter a chance de se explicar primeiro."  
"Obrigado."  
"Ok. Vá em frente." Tony apoiou-se na ponta da cama e ficou esperando.

"Rámon Salazar apareceu."  
"O traficante mexicano? Apareceu em território americano?"  
"Sim. Você estava ausente e eu realmente não ia estragar sua lua-de-mel. Não sabia que voltava hoje. Eu tinha conseguido a informação com a CIA. Eles não iam enviar ninguém, afinal, Salazar não estava fazendo nada. Mas, você sabe que ele vai sim aprontar alguma. Há três meses estamos de olho nesse cara, então eu não podia simplesmente perder a oportunidade."  
"E o que você pensou que conseguiria sozinho?"  
"Eu quero me infiltrar, Tony. Eu quero entrar pra a círculo de tráfico dele e do irmão, saber tudo que está acontecendo, todas as transações, para onde vão, de onde vem, quem são os envolvidos. Tudo que nós não vamos conseguir daqui!"  
"E como você acha que ia conseguir essa infiltração?"  
"Eu fui lá. A CIA tinha o endereço exato de uma travessa onde ele possivelmente iria hoje pela manhã. Mais uma vez não mandariam ninguém, ele estava limpo. Eu tinha o local, eu tinha Rámon e meu plano poderia ser colocado em prática. Entretanto, eles não me deram a chance de falar, ou ao menos explicar o que um desconhecido estava fazendo ali. A gangue dele me prendeu assim que me viu. Ainda consegui falar algo significativo, deu para entender o que eu queria, o que significa que se eu aparecer novamente, eles vão me escutar."  
"Eles não viram o helicóptero da UCT chegando? Eles agora não tem certeza que você estava conosco?"  
"Não. Quando a mulher que me encontrou ligou pedindo ajuda, eles já haviam ido. Eu cheguei a ver deitado no chão eles indo embora depois de me bater."  
"Você tem certeza que pode fazer isso?"  
"Absoluta."

Tony ficou calado por alguns segundos.  
"Vamos, Tony. Confie em mim."  
Tony levantou os olhos.  
"Ok. Só que vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: essa missão em busca dos Salazares só terá início quando o presidente autorizar, quando outras agências de inteligência estiverem colaborando conosco. Entendido?"  
"Certo. Dr. Taucht me disse que poderei sair daqui amanhã. Apenas preciso passar a noite em observação. Amanhã falamos com presidente Palmer e começamos o trabalho."  
Tony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
"Eu tenho que ir agora. Melhoras."  
"Obrigado."

Tony saiu e deixou para trás um Jack com milhões de planos.

0000000000

"Como ele está?" Michelle perguntou assim que Tony voltou da ala médica.  
"Pensante." Tony falou não contendo um sorriso no rosto.  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Em casa eu explico a história toda. Vamos?"  
"Não! Quer dizer, vamos. Vá pegar suas coisas, eu vou falar com Jack agora que desocupei, desejar melhoras."

"Certo. Encontro você no carro."

0000000000

Michelle chegou na ala hospitalar e viu que Jack estava comendo.  
"Eu não quero atrapalhar a sua refeição..." Ela entrou rindo e surpreendendo ele. "... só vim aqui te desejar melhoras."

"Obrigado." Ele disse um pouco envergonhado. "Eu soube que a tal da Chloe O'Brian chegou. Não tive tempo de vê-la hoje pela manhã."  
"É." Michelle disse abrindo um sorriso. "Nossa nerd chegou."

Jack riu.

"O médico disse que se vocês tivessem demorado mais uns minutos para me trazerem até aqui, os danos teriam sido piores."

"Então trate de agradecer a Chloe, ela mandou o helicóptero."

Jack ficou sem jeito.

"A nerd?"

"Exatamente." Michelle sorria.

"Vou me lembrar de agradecer." Ele também ria agora.

"Tony está me esperando. Tenho que ir."  
"Tudo bem, Michelle. Obrigado mais uma vez."  
"Vejo você amanhã."  
Ele concordou e ela saiu.

0000000000

"Você vai me contar o que Jack está aprontando?" Michelle estava curiosa. Tony viera calado e pensativo o caminho todo.

"Vou. Deixe-me apenas tomar um banho."  
"Eu acho que as explicações podem esperar."  
Ele riu como ela amava.  
"Então você me acompanha no banho, senhora Almeida?"  
"Com muito prazer." Ela jogou a bolsa e as chaves no sofá e se jogou nos braços dele.  
"Ok." Ele disse levantando-a e carregando-a. "Ao banho."

0000000000

"Você não acha que isso é arriscado para ele?"

Eles relaxavam no sofá depois do banho maravilhoso que tinha acontecido.

"Eu queria que ele me dissesse uma coisa que ele ache arriscado."  
"Você tem razão." Michelle sabia o quanto Jack era durão.  
"E de qualquer forma, se Jack acha que está fazendo a coisa certa, não importa se ele vai morrer em um avião ou fazer o presidente parar uma retaliação, ele faz e pronto."

"E quanto ao presidente Palmer apoiar isso?"  
"Eu acho que ele apoiará. Jack tem fortes argumentos. A CIA, no momento, não quer se dar ao trabalho de envolver-se com o tráfico mexicano-americano sem provas mais concretas do que a que nós temos, eles acham que tem coisa demais para se preocuparem. Então alguém tem que fazer algo. Entretanto, a partir do momento que presidente Palmer apoiar, eles vão ter que colaborar, nem que seja apenas enviando o banco de dados sobre o tráfico e sobre os Salazares que eles têm."

"Quanto tempo até a infiltração total?"  
"Eu não sei. Vai ser um longo processo. Temos que trabalhar no escritório primeiro. Com todos os dados que tivermos acerca deles. E assim partir para uma infiltração avançada. Algumas semanas para avaliarmos todos os dados. Mais algumas semanas preparando a forma como Jack vai abordá-los. Já vai um mês só de preparação. Depois mais alguns meses para Jack ganhar confiança dos membros da quadrilha, mais alguns meses para chegar até os Salazares de fato e aí sim, podemos fisgá-los."  
"Vamos precisar de mais gente pra isso, certo?"  
"Certo. Chappelle vai amar isso." Tony riu.

"Tenho certeza que vai."  
"Mas, esqueçamos Chapelle, esqueçamos Salazares, esqueçamos Jack e as pessoas novas. Nós poderíamos terminar a nossa noite indo para o quarto."

"Pensei que você ia propor que fôssemos dormir."  
"Apenas se você estiver cansada para..."  
Ela o cortou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
"Tudo bem. Depois desse beijo quem ficou cansado fui eu."

Ela riu.  
"Já cansou? Eu ainda nem mostrei o que posso fazer com você."  
Ele olhou desconfiado. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta do quarto, parou e virou-se para ela.

"Eu vou te cansar. Vem."

0000000000

Jack amanheceu sentindo-se bem. Apenas algumas costelas doíam. A cabeça ainda latejava um pouco, mas nada que o impedisse de pedir ao doutor para sair logo dali.  
"Você está pronto." Dr. Taucht comunicou logo depois da última checada.

"Bom." Jack vestiu o casaco. Agradeceu ao doutor por tudo e foi em direção a sala de Tony. Estava quase lá quando uma mulher loira o interrompeu.

"Você está bem." Ela falou examinando-o. Parecia de mau humor.

"Você deve ser Chloe O'Brian." Jack falou depois de examiná-la também.

"Sou." Ela fez uma cara feia, perguntando-se como ele saberia quem ela era.

"Obrigado por ter mandado o helicóptero."  
"Não foi nada."  
"Com licença, Tony Almeida está a minha espera."  
Ela saiu da passagem e ficou observando-o subir as escadas.

0000000000

"Você parece ótimo." Michelle foi ao encontro dele assim que Jack entrou na sala. Abraçaram-se.  
"Estou bem." Ele olhou pra Tony. "Marcou uma conferência com o presidente?"  
"Marquei. Ele disse que quando eu ligar, ele nos escutará."  
"Ótimo. Então, vamos?"  
"Ok. Vou ligar e assim descemos para a sala de reunião."

"Estou indo à frente para preparar os equipamentos." Michelle falou, abriu a porta e saiu.  
"Hey..." Jack se apressou em dizer antes que Tony começasse a ligação. "Vamos precisar de mais pessoal para essa missão, certo?" Tony apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Então..." Jack continuou. "Eu estava pensando se a Kim não poderia vir trabalhar aqui. O que você acha?"  
"Ela tem habilidade em computação?"

"Tem."  
"Você está disposto a falar com Chappelle sobre isso? Porque aquele cara me odeia, eu tenho certeza."  
"Tudo bem. Eu falo com ele. Se ele aceitar dar uma chance a ela e ela provar que pode ser útil para a Unidade, ela pode tentar conseguir um emprego aqui, certo?"  
"Claro. Quando ela provar ser melhor do que as outras pessoas que tentam trabalhar aqui, fazendo a mesma função que a dela, obviamente o emprego é dela."  
"Obrigado, Tony."  
"Ligo?"  
"Sim. Vá em frente."  
Tony rapidamente entrou em contato com o presidente. Ele e Jack desceram e encontraram Michelle e Chloe na sala de reuniões, preparadas com seus laptops. Quando todos estavam acomodados, o telão da vídeo conferência apareceu, com o rosto do presidente e do seu irmão Wayne Palmer.  
David Palmer tinha conseguido se recuperar incrivelmente bem do atentando a sua vida. Foram dois meses internado e alvo de pesquisas para descobrir o vírus que o tinha atacado. Chamaram-no de Pneumonia III. Jack explicou seu plano ao presidente, ele pediu alguns minutos pra pensar. Eles esperaram paciente e silenciosamente, até que Palmer voltou afirmando que eles tinham o apoio da Casa Branca para começar a colocar o plano em prática. Tony garantiu que a Unidade teria a total colaboração da CIA e do FBI, assim como a contratação de novas pessoas.

"Conseguimos." Tony falou rindo para Jack.

"É."  
"Por onde você quer começar a pesquisar? Pela vida deles?"  
"Não. Pelos negócios."

"Você acha que vamos conseguir pegá-los?"  
"O que a gente não consegue fazer?"  
"O que você não consegue fazer?"


	7. Nós também somos humanos

**Capítulo Sete: Nós também somos humanos.**

Todo o trabalho em volta dos Salazares que Michelle, Tony e Jack podiam fazer de dentro da UCT, eles fizeram em 3 meses. Um tempo recorde, e eles estavam conscientes disso, e mais ainda de que fizeram tudo de tal forma que nada iria falhar. Kim Bauer conseguiu entrar para a UCT e com ela mais algumas pessoas vieram. Chase Edmunds indicado por Chloe O'Brian tornou-se parceiro de Jack e estava completamente dentro da operação "Salazares".

"Então agora Jack Bauer tem um parceiro?" Michelle brincou enquanto ela e Jack estavam descansando na sala dele.

"É. Chloe deu mais uma dentro. Ela indicou alguém que até agora tem sido compatível comigo. Ele mostra que quer adquirir experiência. Eu confio nele até certo ponto."  
"Você confia em alguém?" Michelle perguntou surpresa.

Jack ficou constrangido. Não era exatamente confiança que ele tinha em Chase, mas sabia que podia contar com toda a ajuda dele.

"Eu confio em você." Ele disse encarando-a.

E foi a vez de Michelle ficar envergonhada.  
"Ok. Você confia em mim."

Eles riram.

"Eu falo sério." A voz dele havia mudado. Agora, Jack estava sério.

"Eu sei." Ela disse encarando-o e ficando séria também. "E eu sei como é difícil pra você confiar em alguém depois do que Nina fez a você e a Kim. Então saiba que é importante pra mim saber que conto com a sua confiança. Obrigada." Ela riu amavelmente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.  
"Nada mais justo depois daquela guerra que impedimos de acontecer e se não fosse você e sua confiança em mim, e vale lembrar que aquele foi nosso primeiro trabalho juntos, tudo teria sido diferente."

"Tony sempre me falava de um tal de Jack Bauer e você sabe, apesar das desavenças que vocês tiveram no passado, ele sempre te admirou muito e tudo que eu ouvi dele sobre você foram coisas boas. Eu já confiava em você antes de te conhecer."

Jack agora havia ficado sem palavras. Ele sempre adorou Michelle, desde o momento em que entrou pela porta da sala de reunião naquele dia infernal, mas nunca a tinha visto ser tão sincera e direta.

"Obrigado." Foi a única palavra que ele conseguiu encontrar naquele momento. Michelle sabia que aquelas palavras eram suficientes.

"E nossa nerd?" Michelle mudou de assunto, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

Jack riu.

"Olha, eu me arrependo de ter rido dela. Eu tenho que ser honesto, não tem nenhum analista melhor que ela. E nesses três meses que além de trabalharmos juntos, ela veio para o meu grupo, eu acho que deu pra conhecê-la o suficiente para saber que ela vai além de todas essas caras e bocas."

" É. Ela é genial. E isso já é mais do que gostaríamos de ter por aqui."  
"Exato."

Jack olhou além dos vidros que eram usados como paredes. A Unidade estava, como de costume, cheia de agentes por todos os lados. Ele olhava como se fosse a última vez. Michelle aproximou-se e colocou a mão sob o seu ombro. Ela sabia a apreensão que de alguma forma, ele sentia ao entrar nessa missão "Salazares", principalmente depois da confirmação feita por eles que além do tráfico internacional de drogas, Ramón e Hector tinham conexões com células terroristas, o que tornava tudo mais perigoso pra Jack. E naquele momento, os pensamentos dele não estavam mais em Chloe O'Brian e sim, no que ele iria viver nos próximos meses.

"Tem certeza de que você precisa fazer isso?"  
"Eu tenho que fazer isso. Os traficantes já sabem mais ou menos quem eu sou pelos contatos que ando tendo com algum deles nas últimas semanas. Agora que já finalizamos nosso trabalho aqui dentro, posso partir para o começo de todo o processo: ganhar a confiança total dos traficantes e depois um tempo até chegarmos aos Salazares."  
"Se você precisar de algo em relação a Kim..."  
"Se vocês puderem ficar de olho nela pra mim, já que gastarei muito do meu tempo em campo, seria importante."  
"Claro, Jack. Já esperávamos fazer isso."

Ele parou de olhar para baixo e virou-se pra Michelle.  
"Vocês estão sendo grandes amigos. Obrigado."  
"O que precisar você, Jack. Como eu disse, nós sempre estaremos aqui."

Ele abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça concordando.

0000000000

"O que você está fazendo?" Michelle desceu da sala de Jack e foi procurar Tony. Ele virou-se assustado.

"Hey, querida. Uma surpresa." Ele disse escondendo os papéis onde estava escrevendo.

"Você e suas surpresas. Deixe-me ver." Ela aproximou-se e tentou inutilmente pegar o papel das mãos dele.

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que um toque feminino vai ajudar muito."  
Michelle levantou a sobrancelha, intrigada.  
"Estamos a uma semana do Natal. Bom, eu achei que nós poderíamos fazer uma comemoração com todo o pessoal da UCT."

"Nós não podemos parar no Natal, querido. Você sabe que não temos Natal algum."  
"Sim, eu sei. E como diretor da UCT ainda acho que deveríamos ao menos fazer uma pequena e rápida comemoração. Aqui mesmo, enquanto dura o expediente. Depois que terminarmos nosso turno sairemos para comemorar. Apenas eu e você."  
"Está melhorando progressivamente." Ele riu e beijou-a.

" Então o que você me diz de fazermos realmente essa comemoração?"  
"Ok. Eu concordo. Afinal, nós também somos humanos e merecemos uma comemoração ao redor dos amigos. O que exatamente você está pensando em fazer?"  
"Uma ceia. É prático e podemos fazê-la rapidamente sem comprometer o desempenho da Unidade."  
"Já falou com o Jack sobre isso?"  
"Ainda não. Com ninguém, só com você."  
"Então vamos ver o que ele acha." Ela pegou-o pela mão.  
"Por que a opinião do Jack é tão importante?" Ele parou e virou-a para si.

"Ah não, Tony. Sem ciúmes."  
"Não, Michelle. Você e o Jack vivem de segredinhos e conversas. Eu a vi hoje na sala dele."  
"Tony! Nós precisamos apoiá-lo. Você acha que ele tem um casamento perfeito, uma confiança nas pessoas, assim como eu ou você temos? Está prestes a entrar em uma missão que não sabemos ao certo se no fim sairá como supomos que vai. Ele estará sozinho. Por favor, não me venha com besteiras."  
Tony encarou-a em silêncio.

"Desculpe, querida. Eu, eu só..."  
"Você só ainda não se recuperou do fato da idiota da Nina ter usado você gostando do Jack." Michelle virou-se e deixou um Tony atordoado para trás.

0000000000

"Onde está a Michelle?" Tony não a tinha visto desde que haviam brigado e agora, no fim do turno, queria achá-la, consertar as coisas e voltar para casa.

"Não a vi, senhor." Foi a resposta que recebeu pela terceira vez.

"Jack!" Tony gritou assim que o viu.  
"Algum problema?" Jack veio ao seu encontro, assustado.

"Você viu Michelle em algum lugar?"

"Não. Por que?" Jack perguntou preocupado e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

"Tivemos uma discussão e eu não a vejo desde então. Eu vou procurá-la."  
"Eu vou com você."  
Tony e Jack saíram a procura de Michelle. Olharam em várias estações e nem sinal dela. A todos que perguntaram no caminho, recebiam sempre a mesma resposta. Já iam começar a dar a segunda volta pela UCT quando Kim interrompeu-os.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"  
"Procurando Michelle." Tony falou sem olhar pra ela.  
"Se vocês não a encontraram pelas salas do prédio, ela só pode estar em um lugar."

Tony e Jack olharam para ela.

"O banheiro feminino." Ela disse em resposta aos olhares interrogadores.

"Você poderia checar?" Tony pediu constrangido.  
"Sem problemas."  
Kim Bauer foi em direção ao banheiro feminino seguida por Tony e Jack. Ela entrou e deixou-os apreensivos do lado de fora. Um soluço denunciou onde Michelle encontrava-se assim que ela entrou no banheiro. Kim aproximou-se e surpreendeu-a enxugando algumas lágrimas.  
"Michelle..." Kim parou em frente a ela.

" Kim? Desculpe, eu..." Michelle tentava inutilmente esconder as lágrimas. Kim pegou a mão dela e a impediu de continuar. A ação surpreendeu Michelle que levantou a cabeça e a encarou.

"Está tudo bem, Michelle. Não precisa parecer ser forte na minha frente."

Michelle abriu um sorriso constrangido.

"Papai e Tony estão feito dois malucos procurando por você."

"Eu não pretendia ficar tanto tempo por aqui. Vamos." Michelle foi rapidamente em direção a porta do banheiro  
"Ei, espere." Kim direcionou-a, não para a porta, mas para uma das pias do banheiro. "Lave esse rosto."  
Michelle olhou-a e sorriu. Foi em direção a torneira e lavou o rosto.

"Pronto."  
"Agora sim. Vamos."  
"Kim..." Foi a vez de Michelle a impedir de alcançar a porta.

"Sim?"  
"Obrigada."

Kim sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. As duas saíram do banheiro. Jack e Tony suspiraram aliviados ao ver que Kim trazia consigo Michelle.  
"Oh meu Deus, Michelle." Tony aproximou-se e abraçou-a.  
"Eu estou bem." Michelle falou friamente.

"Estamos indo para casa agora, não é Kim?" Jack estendeu a mão para ela.  
"Sim, estamos."

"Obrigado, Kim." Tony lembrou-se de agradecer enquanto Kim caminhava abraçada com Jack. Ela piscou para ele em sinal de concordância.

"Hey..." Ele voltou sua atenção para Michelle. Ela levantou o rosto com uma expressão séria e o encarou. "Por favor, perdoe-me. Foi um ciúme bobo. Eu te amo tanto e não posso pensar em outro homem tirar você de mim."

"Jack nunca seria capaz de fazer isso e você sabe muito bem disso." Ele ficou em silêncio, sabia que ela estava absolutamente certa e tudo que ele fez foi ridículo. "E quanto a eu deixar você..." Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. "Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer."  
"Eu sei. Michelle, eu não consigo viver sem você."

Ela abriu um sorriso. Não disse nada. Apenas aproximou-se e beijou-o. Aqueles beijos que deixavam ambos no fim sem ar.  
"Não pense que você está totalmente desculpado." Ela riu da expressão assustada dele ao ouvir essas palavras. "Vamos. Tenho certeza que em casa você se desculpará totalmente." Ele sorriu aliviado e seguiu-a pelo corredor.

0000000000

Tony e Michelle organizaram a celebração de Natal da UCT. Todos adoraram a idéia, inclusive Jack. Nunca tinham feito uma festa, se é que eles podiam chamar a rápida comemoração de festa, mas de qualquer maneira eles estavam felizes por poderem compartilhar um tempo todos juntos. A festa ocorreu como todos desejavam que ocorresse. Tony providenciou uma pequena decoração para a área onde eles improvisaram a ceia. Tinha até uma mini árvore de Natal. Trocaram presentes, beijos e abraços. Comeram alegremente e pela primeira vez sentiram-se com uma grande família e não apenas como um grupo de pessoas que juntas tem que o manter o país seguro. Talvez pela primeira vez eles sentiram que como humanos, podem celebrar, ainda que rapidamente, alguma data especial. Obviamente aquilo não estava sendo feito com a autorização de Ryan Chappelle, mas Tony já havia quebrado tantos protocolos que tinha certeza que mais um não faria mal algum. Todos prometeram não contar nada a ninguém. Até Chloe aquela noite estava mais simpática.

"Viu? Ela sorriu hoje." Tony falou brincando para Jack.

"É. Hoje tá tudo meio diferente." Jack falou rindo.

"O que você vai fazer depois do expediente?"  
"Ir para a casa."  
"Pensei que você ia sair para comemorar com a Kate."  
"Não."

Tony não perguntou o porquê daquela resposta, mas sabia que algo estava errado entre os dois.

Quando a ceia terminou, todos voltaram aos seus trabalhos, queriam terminar tudo logo e assim poderem voltar pra casa, comemorar com suas famílias a véspera de Natal.

"Hey, querido." Michelle entrou na sala de Tony pronta pra ir para casa. "Terminei lá embaixo. Vamos?"  
"Sim. Vamos. Temos muito o que comemorar."  
"Temos." Ela falou rindo maliciosamente.

0000000000

"Vai com calma, Tony." Michelle falou assim que eles entraram em casa. Tony não deixou que ela acendesse as luzes da sala e a fez jogar o presente de Jack no sofá, dirigindo-a para o quarto.  
"Depois trocamos os nossos presentes." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Acho melhor você me dar o meu agora mesmo." Michelle falou rindo.

Tony riu e a carregou para o quarto.

0000000000

O dia 25 de dezembro foi o dia que Tony escolheu para tanto ele, como Michelle tirarem o dia de folga. Por causa disso, Michelle só acordou às 9:30. Preparou o café da manhã para ambos e voltou para o quarto. Adorava ficar deitada nos braços de Tony, sentir a respiração quente dele enquanto dormia, observar o homem da sua vida descansando amavelmente. Quando ele acordou, apenas minutos depois que ela deitou-se novamente, ambos foram tomar o café da manhã. Michelle não tinha dotes culinários espetaculares e geralmente Tony cozinhava o que ele sabia, mas naquela manhã, ela deu tudo de si para fazer algo que ele gostasse.

" Huum. Você está pegando o jeito da coisa." Ele disse olhando para a cara de zangada que ela fazia toda vez que ele se referia aos limitados dotes culinários dela. Tomaram café da manhã e finalmente foram trocar os presentes.

"Este é para você, querida." Tony falou entregando-a um embrulho mais os cartões que ele adorava escrever. Ela abriu primeiramente o cartão.

"_Durante todo o dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando excessivamente alto_

_Mas quando você me segura perto, você destrói a multidão_

_Eles nunca poderão definir o que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu."_

_Feliz Natal._

_Eu te amo._

_Tony._

Michelle em seguida abriu o presente. Retirou da caixinha, emocionada, um colar com as inscrições: "Até na morte, nosso amor continuará." Foi em direção a Tony e beijou-o.

"Nosso amor continuará em qualquer lugar, querido." Ela disse olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, alisando o cabelo dele. Ele voltou a beijá-la.

"E agora, o seu presente." Ela disse pegando o embrulho dele.  
Tony abriu curiosamente e encontrou algo que sabia que seria muito útil e que há tempos ele estava precisando: um novo laptop.  
"Você, mais uma vez, acertou."  
Ela riu e eles trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado.

"O que nós vamos fazer hoje?" Tony perguntou enquanto ambos guardavam seus presentes.  
"Eu não sei. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ficar em casa. Só você e eu."  
"O aquecedor tá quebrado. Eu tava pensando em sair para comprar um novo. O dia está gelado."  
"Ah. Então quer dizer que você ainda não conheceu o método Michelle Dessler de aquecimento?"

"Não sabia que existia tal método."

"Pois eu tenho o dia todo para mostrar como se faz, não tenho?"

"Precisa de algum tipo de cobaia, certo?"  
"Não. Eu só preciso de você."


	8. Fantasmas

** Capítulo Oito: Fantasmas.**

_Susan Dessler estava na cozinha. Era manhã do dia 04 de janeiro de 1980. A pequena Michelle Dessler estava à espreita, adorava ver a mãe cozinhar, principalmente quando o pai não estava em casa, mandando-a para o quarto. Amava sua mãe, mais do que tudo e não conseguia pensar em sua vida sem ela. Como era de costume, Susan preparava o almoço alegremente, cantava. Mesmo com 10 anos, Michelle era uma garota esperta e observava que atitudes felizes da mãe só aconteciam quando seu pai não estava em casa, não entendia o motivo, e talvez nem quisesse entender, também amava seu pai. Um barulho na garagem e Michelle se distraiu. Sua atenção agora não estava mais em sua mãe e sim, no carro que estava entrando na garagem. Ela correu para ver melhor da janela e para o sua surpresa, viu seu pai chegando em casa. Era cedo para ele voltar e aquilo era no mínimo atípico. De qualquer forma, Michelle correu para fora de casa e pulou no seu pai, abraçando-o. _

"_Ei, papai. Você voltou cedo hoje."  
"Querida, papai teve alguns problemas no trabalho e teve que voltar mais cedo para casa." Ele carregou-a no colo até dentro de casa.  
"Onde está sua mãe?" Ele perguntou olhando para todos os lados da sala._

"_Mamãe está na cozinha."  
"Mi, eu quero que você suba para o seu quarto. Papai precisa conversar com a mamãe. Certo?" Ele disse colocando-a no chão.  
"Tudo bem, papai." _

_Michelle não contrariava seu pai. Sabia como ele ficava quando estava irritado.  
"Steve?" Susan falou surpresa assim que o viu. "O que você está fazendo em casa essa hora?"  
Steve encarou-a e sem dizer nada puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na cozinha. Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e suspirou.  
"Eu fui despedido, Susan."  
"O que? Você foi despedido?"  
"Foi exatamente isso que você escutou."_

"_O que você fez dessa vez?"  
"Como assim o que EU fiz dessa vez?" Steve levantou-se irritado._

"_Todas as outras vezes você foi despedido por, como eu posso dizer, por aprontar no trabalho. Uma colega de trabalho assediada, uma briga com o gerente. O que você fez dessa vez, Steve?"  
"Eu, eu..." Ele não tinha coragem de continuar. Não queria que Susan soubesse a que ponto ele havia chegado. "Eu roubei."  
"VOCÊ O QUE?"  
"EU DESVIEI DINHEIRO DA EMPRESA PARA A MINHA CONTA!" Ele alterou a voz e quando percebeu já estava gritando. Mais uma vez gritava com Susan. Foi até a escada checar se Michelle havia escutado. Tudo em silêncio. Ela ainda estava no quarto._

_Agora você passou dos limites, Steve. Como descobriram? O que eles vão fazer?"  
"Eles ainda não descobriram quem os roubou. Nós precisamos fugir daqui."  
"NÓS? NÓS não vamos a lugar algum. VOCÊ que vai. Você vai embora das nossas vidas definitivamente. CHEGA! Nossa filha, nossa pequena Michelle não merece isso."  
"NÃO, Susan. EU não vou a lugar algum sozinho! Vocês vão vir comigo sim. Ou você quer que eu realmente faça o que eu digo que faço com nossa filha?"  
"Você não seria capaz." Susan tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.  
"Ah, não seria?" _

_Steve começou a se encaminhar em direção às escadas.  
"Não! Por favor, pare."  
Ele parou e voltou para a cozinha._

"_Ótimo. Estamos chegando em algum lugar agora, não estamos?" Steve aproximou-se da mulher e vagarosamente começou a enxugar as lágrimas escorridas. "Vamos partir hoje à noite. Invente alguma coisa para nossa filha."  
"Você é louco." Ela disse soltando-se dos braços deles. "LOUCO!" E saiu em direção ao quarto da filha._

_No entanto, decidiu ir ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, encarou a sua própria imagem no espelho, respirou fundo e então foi conversar com a filha.  
"Michelle? Querida, você está aí?"  
Não recebeu nenhuma resposta._

"_Mi, é a mamãe. Não precisa ter medo. Eu e o papai tivemos apenas uma pequena briga. Você sabe, aquelas que acontecem entre pai e ..."_

"_MAMÃÃÃEEEEE!" _

_Um grito no hall fez Susan correr em disparada.  
"PARE! Steve, por favor, PARE!"  
Steve Liontos estava quase alcançando a porta quando Susan chegou.  
"Pra trás, Susan. Ou nossa pequena garotinha sofrerá as conseqüências."  
Michelle Dessler, 10 anos, feita de refém pelo próprio pai. Ela chorava e estendia a mão para a mãe. _

"_Steve, eu imploro. Pegue todo o dinheiro da minha conta, todo o dinheiro do meu pai e vá para onde quiser. Mas por favor, deixe nossa filha fora disso."_

_Susan Dessler, uma mãe que sempre viveu sobre a ameaça de um pai sem escrúpulos.  
"NÃO! Você não ia fugir realmente comigo ia? Claro que não ia. E desde que você ameaçava se separar, o meu único meio de manter esse casamento, era ameaçando minha própria filha. Agora, agora eu sei que eu passei dos limites e que você vai dar um basta na nossa relação, você vai separar nossa família! Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça."  
"EU vou separar nossa família? Steve, você separou nossa família. Você não se importa. Você quer o meu dinheiro, não quer? Então, pegue-o e vá. Eu só quero minha filha de volta." Susan olhava de Michelle para o revólver e do revólver para Steve. Ele tinha uma mistura de fúria e medo nos olhos. _

"_E onde está o dinheiro? Você não vai me dar todo o seu dinheiro."  
"Eu estou te dando todo o meu dinheiro em troca da minha filha."  
"Isso está soando como um seqüestro. EU NÃO ESTOU SEQÜESTRANDO MINHA PRÓPRIA FILHA!"_

_Então a solte. Abaixe essa arma. Vamos conversar. Deixe-a subir e ficar no quarto enquanto resolvemos tudo."_

_Steve ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que fazer. Michelle era a única garantia que ele tinha de pegar o dinheiro da família Dessler todo pra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que as coisas continuassem como estavam. Sua filha nunca mais o perdoaria. Queria libertá-la, mas não podia.  
"Não! Não! Não!" Ele gritou. Insano. "Chega! Acabou, Susan. Acabou!" _

_Ele puxou o gatilho. Não tinha como errar. Foi diretamente na cabeça. Steve Liontos estava morto._

"_NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!" Susan correu. Era tarde demais.  
Michelle estava paralisada. Seu pai, aquele que ela sempre amou, acabava de cometer suicídio na sua frente. Só voltou a si quando sentiu sua mãe abraçando-a. Ela também parecia não acreditar no que havia acontecido. Michelle olhou no fundo dos olhos da sua mãe e começou a chorar. Chorar. Chorar._

Michelle estava sentada em frente à bancada onde sempre preparava o café da manhã. Tinha o rosto sobre as mãos.  
"Michelle?" Tony saiu do quarto atrás dela. Geralmente, quando ele acordava, ela sempre estava deitada junto dele. Hoje, ela não havia voltado. Provavelmente, pensou Tony, se atrasara e ainda estava preparando o café da manhã.

"Eu estou aqui, querido." Ele a ouviu responder da cozinha.  
"Por que você não voltou para o..." Ele parou quando percebeu que ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "O que aconteceu, querida?"  
Tony foi ao encontro dela. Ficaram abraçados e em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele podia sentir os soluços dela. Tony a levou para o sofá, pegou sua mão e ficou esperando que ela começasse a falar, no tempo que ela quisesse.  
"Está tudo bem, amor." Ela falou depois de parar de chorar. Estava quase em pé quando Tony a puxou pelo ombro e a fez sentar.  
"Não, Michelle. Você não está nada bem. O que foi?"  
"Desculpe, Tony." Ela parou. Tomou fôlego e continuou. "Hoje... Hoje faz 20 anos que meu pai morreu... que ele se matou." Ela segurou as lágrimas. "E... bem, ele fez isso na minha frente. É algo que nunca saiu da minha cabeça. Eu tinha apenas 10 anos e aquilo marcou. Eu..." Ela parou. As lágrimas recomeçaram. "... eu não consigo esquecer. E toda vez que essa época do ano chega, que esse dia chega, eu começo a lembrar de tudo, do dia que ele fez aquilo, o porquê." Tony apertava sua mão, dando-lhe força. "Ele ia me matar, Tony. Naquele dia eu também descobri que ele seria capaz de fazer isso, ou melhor, que ele sempre ameaçou fazer isso. Durante todos aqueles anos, minha mãe agüentou as ameaças dele. E eu me odeio! Eu me odeio por chorar por ele. Na verdade..." Ela parou mais uma vez, enxugou mais algumas lágrimas. "... eu não sei por que diabos eu estou chorando. Eu o amava e talvez eu chore por saudade. Mas, mas, depois que ele tentou me trocar por dinheiro, bem, eu suponho que eu esteja chorando por ódio. E, você sabe..." Ela respirou fundo. "... toda criança tem um super-herói, cheio de superpoderes. Eu não. Meu grande herói sempre foi meu pai. E de uma hora pra outra ele simplesmente não existia mais, de uma hora pra outra, ele tornou-se o vilão, sabe? Aquele que tentou me matar. E, bom, talvez eu esteja chorando de decepção. Tudo que eu acreditei que era meu na minha infância nunca foi verdadeiro e muito menos me pertenceu." Ela voltou a chorar. Tony a apertou contra seu tórax, deixava ela chorar, sabia que era importante e até ajudava. Ele também não sabia o que falar. Nunca soube desse outro lado da vida dela e agora ele estava surpreso. Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Ela chorando e ele a confortando, tentando encontrar palavras.

Michelle..." Ele levantou a cabeça dela. "Fantasmas como esse dia sempre vão ficar na sua mente e não importa o que você tentar fazer para afastá-los. Eles sempre voltarão. Eu..." Ele tentava encontrar as palavras. "Eu só quero que você saiba que agora, e daqui em diante, eu vou tentar fazer você esquecer esse dia, você me tem ao seu lado. E eu te prometo que nada vai me fazer sair do seu lado, que nada vai mudar o meu amor por você, que você pode acreditar no nosso amor."  
Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso entre os lábios.  
"Há algum tempo eu encontrei outro herói, sabe? Isso ajuda."  
"Encontrou?"  
"Eu achei você." 

Ele riu e a beijou intensamente. Tony a deitou no sofá e começou a beijá-la pelo pescoço. Ia começar a desabotoar a camisa dela quando foi impedido.  
"Ei! Ei! Ei! Nós temos que trabalhar, espertinho."

Ele fez uma expressão de desapontamento, mas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Você está bem, não está?" Ele perguntou ajudando-a a se levantar do sofá.  
"Estou." Ela acariciou o rosto dele. "Não tem como não ficar bem com você." Trocaram um selinho e sentaram-se para comer.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Tony questionou durante o café.  
"Claro. O que?"  
"E sua mãe?"  
"Minha mãe mora em Nova York, ela arranjou um emprego lá. Algo que ela realmente queria fazer. Ela demorou muito para se recuperar do que aconteceu naquele dia. E assim como eu, rejeitava a idéia de que Steve tivesse realmente feito isso na nossa frente." Michelle pausou e mordeu o pão. "Quando eu tinha por volta dos 17 anos, ela me contou a verdade e o real motivo de todas aquelas ameaças que ele fez contra mim. Steve era problemático. Eu nunca me dava conta que ele mudava tanto de emprego. Então minha mãe falou que ele sempre teve problemas ou com mulheres ou com os chefes dele. E ela sempre tentou se separar dele, não queria que eu vivesse com ele. Mas, sempre que ela ameaçava se separar, ele ameaçava fazer algum mal a "querida filhinha" dele. Ah, por favor, você não pode ameaçar fazer mal a sua própria filha. Eu sempre tentei guardar a melhor lembrança dele. E durante todo o início da minha adolescência, eu ainda conseguia sentir a falta dele. Mas você vai observando o mundo a sua volta. Tantos terroristas, tantos ladrões, o que seja. E um pai, uma pessoa que com uma família, com emprego, faz isso. Não. E foi aí que eu comecei a rejeitar as boas lembranças. O fantasma daquele dia chegou quando eu só conseguia lembrar dele daquele jeito, um assassino."

"Deve ter sido difícil pra você. Quer dizer, pra você e pra sua mãe."  
"Foi, foi muito difícil. Eu chorava todas as noites. E você sabe, eu não tinha nenhum Tony Almeida pra me confortar e me fazer sentir segura." Ela abriu um tímido sorriso.

"Mas..." Ele disse levantando-se e indo em direção a ela. "Agora você tem. E eu juro como eu não vou te deixar em paz nem tão cedo." Ele a suspendeu, a virou e a beijou.  
"Eu acho realmente bom o senhor cumprir essa promessa."  
"Eu vou, eu vou." Ele falou como uma criança obediente.

"Nós devemos ir." Michelle falou olhando para o relógio.

"É."  
"É hoje que o Jack vai ao centro atrás dos traficantes pedir para entrar no grupo deles?"  
"Humrum."  
"Odeio dias com grandes acontecimentos assim."  
"Ele vai ficar bem."  
"Eu espero. E se ele não conseguir?"  
"Ele sempre consegue." Ele abriu a porta e a deixou passar.

"Quanto tempo para ele fazer isso?"  
"Deve levar algumas horas até ele conseguir falar com o tal do "Big Boss". O chefão daquele grupo do centro que está diretamente ligado aos Salazares. Os traficantes vão enrolar e enrolar e assim, dificultar o acesso de Jack a ele. Vão levantar a ficha dele e quando estiver tudo seguro, eles o liberarão para falar com o chefe e é ele que vai permitir ou não a entrada do Jack."  
"Chances de sucesso?"  
"Com Jack lá?"  
"Sim."  
"100."

Eles riram e foram em direção a UCT começar mais um dia de grandes acontecimentos.


	9. Novos perigosos planos

Capítulo Nove: Perigosos Planos.

"Você tem certeza de que eu realmente preciso ir?" Ela fazia uma cara de quem não queria fazer o que lhe fora designado.  
"Tenho, querida. Vai ser bom pra você."  
"Não, não vai ser nada bom pra mim ficar longe de você." Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Vamos, Michelle. Não dificulte as coisas. Eu tenho certeza que você vai voltar me agradecendo."  
"Tá bom, tá bom. Eu ia de qualquer maneira. Minhas malas já estão feitas ali." Ela apontou para um lado da sala.  
"O avião saí em duas horas. Você vai querer passar na UCT?"  
"Não. Jack não está lá de qualquer forma. Desde que a operação "Salazares" acabou ele anda visitando mais aquele presídio do que indo à UCT."

"Ok, então. Vamos direto ao aeroporto."  
"Uma semana sem trabalhar, uma semana ouvindo um monte de coisas que possivelmente já colocamos em prática aqui na nossa Unidade, você ainda me paga por essa." Ela disse e deu um selinho nele.

"Eles juraram que as palestras serão inovadoras."  
"Quem jurou? O Chappelle? O Hammond? Oh, eu estou lascada."  
Ele riu.

"Antes que você me faça mandar a Chloe no seu lugar, vamos embora."  
"Como assim "vamos embora"? Você acha que eu vou embora sem antes receber um daqueles beijos que eu fico torcendo para sobreviver? De forma alguma, sr. espertinho. De algum jeito o senhor tem que me recompensar por essa semana que eu vou ficar em total e completa abstinência do meu marido."  
"Ufa. Eu achei que você não ia cobrar a minha parte."

Ela riu e se jogou nos braços dele. Beijaram-se longa, ardente e apaixonadamente.

"Hey..." Ele disse segurando-a pelo braço antes que ela se virasse pra pegar uma das malas. "Eu prometo como vou saber recompensar a minha mulher quando ela voltar em completa e total abstinência."  
Ela abriu um sorriso, pegou uma das malas e fez sinal para ele se apressar.

0000000000

Tony sabia que não era certo o que ele estava fazendo. Agora, depois de vê-la embarcar para o Congresso Nacional de Novas Tecnologias para Agentes Federais promovido pela NSA e pelo FBI às agências anti-terrorismo dos EUA, sentia que a semana seria longa. Talvez não mais longa do que os dois anos em que Jack esteve encoberto com os Salazares. Durante todo esse período, ele e toda a equipe da UCT de Los Angeles tiveram toda a sua atenção focada em manter Jack seguro. Finalmente essa operação havia acabado algumas semanas atrás. Ele nunca esqueceria o Jack triunfante que entrou pela UCT com Ramón Salazar algemado. Tony teve o prazer de interrogá-lo. Michelle não se conteve de alegria ao ver que toda aquela tensão estava terminada e que finalmente Jack estava a salvo, ou quase isso. E agora, mais uma vez, e dessa vez sem que ela soubesse, eles começavam com novos perigosos planos.

0000000000

"Hoje às 19:00 horas, certo?"  
"Certo, Jack. Estarei esperando por vocês." Tony desligou o telefone e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava tomar um daqueles banhos relaxantes antes de começar a noite de trabalho que teria pela frente.

_ Ok, Tony. Não vai ser tão relaxante assim. Ela não está aqui para massagear suas costas. Muito menos para sussurrar as palavras certas em seu ouvido. Maldita hora que eu concordei em deixá-la de fora. Ao menos eu posso perceber a imensidão da falta que ela me faz. Só faz dois dias desde que ela foi para o Congresso e a abstinência está falando mais alto. Vamos lá, você vai conseguir sobreviver, Almeida. Faltam apenas 5 dias. 5 dias e ela será só sua novamente. Só sua. Sua..._

Por sorte, Tony não perdeu a hora dentro da banheira pensando em Michelle. Na hora marcada, ele estava devidamente arrumado. Jack foi o primeiro a chegar e cinco minutos depois Gael chegou.

"Agora você pode começar a explicar o motivo de eu ter mandado minha mulher para o tal Congresso." Tony falou encarando Jack.

"Acredite, Tony. Você vai preferir que ela fique de fora. O que não sabemos às vezes salva a nossa vida."

"Eu só espero que ela não perceba que eu estou escondendo algo dela."  
"Michelle é uma mulher esperta. Mas, por ela, você vai esconder muito bem."  
Ele assentiu.

"A primeira coisa que tem que ficar bem clara: essa operação não terá o aval do presidente, nenhum suporte da UCT, nem de qualquer outra agência. Nós somos os únicos responsáveis por tudo que acontecer durante todo o processo. Se vocês não quiserem tomar partido e responsabilizar-se por tudo que acontecerá, não serei eu quem os obrigarei a fazê-lo."  
"Estou com você." Tony sabia que Jack contava com ele.  
"Eu também, Jack." Gael confiava na experiência de Jack.

Jack balançou a cabeça positivamente em agradecimento.

"Através de alguns contatos, eu fiquei sabendo que um grupo de cientistas ucranianos estão em posse de um vírus modificado. Agora, eles estão atrás de compradores com dinheiro e credibilidade. Então eu pensei que se eu conseguisse obter a confiança novamente dos Salazares, do irmão de Ramón, eles poderiam ser os compradores do vírus. Nós interceptaríamos o vírus assim que os Salazares tivessem posse dele."  
"Como você acha que vai conseguir que em apenas dois meses Hector confie no homem que o traiu?" Tony não estava confiante de que ele fosse conseguir.

"A experiência com Nina me fez ter uma idéia."  
"Você quer dizer, um espião?"  
"Exatamente. Só que dessa vez nós vamos saber quem é o espião."  
"E ele será?"  
"Eu." Gael falou pela primeira vez depois de algum tempo.

"Meu plano é colocar Gael como o braço direito de Hector dentro da UCT."

"Como você vai adquirir a confiança dele?"  
"Eu vou libertar Ramón Salazar no dia em que a operação começar."  
"Você vai o que?"  
"Isso mesmo, Tony. Depois de um ano em campo atrás dele, eu vou libertá-lo a fim de obter esse vírus."  
"Você é maluco." Tony se levantou. Andou de um lado pra outro da sala. Passou as mãos pela testa. Sentou-se novamente. 

"Ok, ok. Então nós temos um vírus, uma ameaça letal. A única forma de se apoderar do vírus é com outra infiltração elaborada. Você tem contato com os ucranianos que por sua vez estão interessados em vender o vírus. Então, entra os Salazares novamente, você liberta Ramón, adquiri a confiança deles de novo, vai para o México, marca com os ucranianos o local da venda, teremos as coordenadas, uma equipe irá interceptar o vírus assim que tivermos a confirmação de que é realmente o vírus. Você acha que três agentes federais conseguem fazer isso sozinhos?"

"Não. Mas, NÓS três conseguimos." Jack deu um tapa no ombro dele.  
"Ok. Vamos fazer isso."

"Obrigado, Tony."  
"Claro." Tony devolveu o tapinha de Jack.

"Quando você vai me colocar em contato com Hector, Jack?"  
"Amanhã tentarei fazer a primeira comunicação entre vocês."  
"Certo." Gael concordou.

"A quantos mais Congressos eu vou ter que mandar a Michelle até o dia da operação começar?" Tony perguntou indo em direção a cozinha.

"A mais nenhum." Jack sorriu. "Só precisávamos dessa reunião fora da UCT para eu explicar o plano todo. Durante os expedientes podemos usar a sua sala ou a minha para rápidas conversas. Qualquer coisa mandamos ela de novo."  
"Muito engraçado." Tony voltava da cozinha com garrafas de cerveja na mão e com uma expressão não muito satisfeita.

"Não, sério, ela não vai precisar mais sair daqui."  
"Ótimo." Tony sentiu-se aliviado ao saber que ao menos ela estaria por perto. "Espero que essa loucura dê certo." Gael suspirou.

"Se fizermos tudo como planejado, dará." Jack falou confiante.  
"Hector tem que ser muito burro pra confiar em você duas vezes." Tony comentou sarcasticamente.  
"Ele é." Jack riu e deu um gole em sua cerveja.

"Perto do grande e imbatível Jack Bauer, provavelmente ele é."  
"Ah, nem vem, Tony. Essa operação não é só minha."

"Sei. Você precisou de alguém pra bancar a Nina Myers e alguém pra te dar uma cerveja depois de uma reunião. Eu te conheço, Bauer."

Jack riu.

"Não, Almeida. Eu precisei e preciso de alguém para nos "trair" sem levantar suspeitas e o Gael com certeza fará isso muito bem. E preciso de alguém em que eu confie plenamente e você é o meu amigo."

0000000000

Durante os cinco dias até a volta de Michelle, Tony decidiu que ao invés de pensar nela, pensaria no plano, assim seria mais fácil suportar a incrível demora desses dias passarem. Sabia que era uma loucura o que ele, Jack e Gael estavam tentando fazer, mas ele também sabia que tinha que fazer, e não importavam as conseqüências, agora, ele iria até o fim. A pior parte era deixá-la de fora, mas depois de tanto lutar contra ele mesmo, percebeu que era realmente mais seguro ter certeza que ela não saberia de nada.

Após os cinco dias de espera, Tony foi correndo ao aeroporto, queria poder abraçá-la e beijá-la até não poder mais. Chegou com alguns minutos de antecedência e ficou de um lado para o outro esperando que o avião aterrisasse. Depois de alguns poucos minutos de espera, ele a viu saindo pelo portão de desembarque. Linda e com o sorriso de sempre. Ele foi ao seu encontro e o abraço foi demorado. Parecia que fazia anos que não se viam. Beijaram-se e assim como na hora da despedida, o beijo foi demorado.  
"Uma semana pra receber esse beijo, pra sentir o teu perfume." Ela falou baixinho no ouvido dele.

"Agora podemos ir para casa matar a saudade de outras coisas."  
"Eu adoraria."

000000000

"Você tem idéia do que uma semana em abstinência pode fazer comigo?"  
"Mostre-me." Ela disse soltando a mala no meio da sala e desafiando-o. "Ou você prefere que eu mostre o que uma semana sem você pode fazer?"

"Sou todo seu." Ele soltou a outra mala e ficou esperando que ela se aproximasse.

"Posso fazer o que eu bem entender?" Ela disse com uma voz ameaçadora.  
"Você sempre faz."  
Ela sorriu e beijou-o. Enquanto iam em direção ao quarto, Michelle tirava partes das roupas de Tony, e Tony tirava partes das roupas dela. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ambos estavam apenas com as roupas íntimas. Ela o empurrou para a cama e durante rápidos segundos o contemplou. Ele não falava nada. Apenas mantinha um sorriso entre os lábios. Ela estava em cima dele agora. Começou beijando-o pela boca, desceu pelo pescoço fazendo-o gemer baixinho, chegou ao tórax. Ela ria da expressão de prazer dele. Ela adorava dominar a situação. Tê-lo e fazer com ele o que quiser. E ela sabia exatamente o que ele mais gostava.

Quando ela terminou a "parte dela" foi a vez dele de virá-la, contemplá-la rapidamente e ele dominar a situação. Ele também sabia fazer o que ela mais gostava, como deixá-la arrepiada. Beijou-a por todo o corpo. Mordeu a orelha dela, até que ela implorou entre sussurros que eles terminassem com as pré-liminares e partissem para a parte principal. Ele riu, assentiu, afogou-a mais uma vez com beijos e partiu, efetivamente, para a parte principal.


	10. Sem você

**Nota:** O capítulo a seguir ocorre imediatamente após o término da terceira temporada.

**Anteriormente em 24 horas:** Tony é preso após tentar salvar a vida de Michelle. Jack Bauer chora pelas atrocidades do dia até que é chamado de volta a UCT. Chase perde a mão salvando os EUA. Palmer desiste de concorrer a próxima presidência dos EUA.

**Capítulo Dez: Sem você.**

Jack havia acabado de chegar a UCT, procurava por Michelle em toda a parte e não a via em canto algum. Chloe aproximou-se e ele não notou.

"Você está bem?"  
Ele tomou um susto, olhou pra ela e pensou se essa seria uma pergunta adequada.

"Estou procurando a Michelle."  
"Depois que o Tony foi levado, ela voltou ao prédio. Estava chorando."  
"Óbvio que ela estava chorando, Chloe. Onde ela está?"  
"Eu não sei. Ela foi em direção a sala que o Gael costumava nos vigiar sem que vocês me avisassem. Eu poderia ter ajudado a planejar todo esse dia."  
"Chloe, eu não tenho tempo pra tentar explicar porque eu te deixei de fora. Agora, eu tenho que achar Michelle."  
"Ok, desculpe. Estava só..."  
Ele a deixou falando sozinha. Chloe fez mais uma das suas caras e bocas e voltou para sua estação de trabalho. Estava acostumada ao mau humor do chefe.

Jack estava quase alcançando a sala de computação quando Brad Hammond o parou.

"Precisamos da sua ajuda para fechar o caso de Stephen Saunders."  
"Seu desgraçado!" Jack encostou Hammond contra a parede. "Você deveria interceder por Tony! Você sabe que ele estava nisso desde o início. E agora, agora vocês são capazes de perceber que paramos esse vírus? Vocês podem perceber que ele arriscou tudo pra salvar esse país? E COMO VOCÊS RETRIBUEM? Ah, por favor, Brad. Não me venha com "Stephen Saunders". Ao menos a mulher dele vocês vão me deixar confortar."  
Brad Hammond não falou nada quando Jack o largou. Apenas olhou o grande herói do dia, ao menos era assim que ele seria visto dentro da UCT, entrar na sala de computação. Ele entrou silenciosamente e a primeira coisa que escutou foi um soluço.

"Michelle?" Não obteve resposta. "Michelle, você está aí?" Jack caminhava pela sala em direção ao som. Ela não respondeu e nem ele achava que fosse. Quando chegou no fim da sala, pôde vê-la encostada contra a parede, as mãos tapando a boca, uma tentativa inútil de não fazer barulho ao chorar.

"Michelle..." Ela o encarou. Pelos olhos vermelhos, Jack sabia que ela não havia parado de chorar desde que ele se fora. Ela continuou silenciosa. Ele não sabia se se aproximava ou se dizia algo e saía. Decidiu pela primeira opção, ela era sua amiga e não a deixaria sozinha. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se aproximou, esperava que ela o mandasse embora, mas ela continuava calada. Ele chegou até ela e apenas a abraçou. Ela não se conteve e chorou, soluçou. Jack sabia que se alguém entrasse e os visse assim, abraçados, poderiam pensar outra coisa, mas ele realmente não se importava e agora, a única coisa que o preocupava era ela. Ele não fazia idéia de quantos minutos passaram em silêncio, até que ela falasse pela primeira vez.

"Jack..." Ela se separou dele e enxugou algumas lágrimas, respirou fundo e continuou. "Obrigada." Ela tentou forçar uma expressão alegre. Ele abriu um doce sorriso.

"Agora, você precisa ir para casa e descansar."  
"Como eu posso ir pra casa e lembrar a todo instante que ele não vai entrar mais por aquela porta? Como eu posso deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro sem ninguém ao meu lado?"  
"O que você acha de sairmos para almoçar?"  
"Desculpe, Jack, mas eu não estou com fome."  
"E você vai ficar sem comer também?"  
Ela o encarou.

"Não, Michelle. Você vai comer, você precisa se alimentar, principalmente depois de um dia como hoje. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"  
"Antes de ir ao Chandler."  
"Isso não foi há uma hora atrás ou duas. Então, pegue suas coisas. Nós vamos almoçar e depois você vai pra casa."  
"Não, Jack! Eu não quero todo mundo olhando pra mim e cochichando "olha, a mulher do homem que traiu o país" já basta o que eu terei que ouvir aqui e do babaca do Hammond."  
"Hammond não vai te encher, eu dou minha palavra."  
"Ótimo."  
"E nós não precisamos ir a um local público."  
"E onde diabos nós vamos, Jack?"  
"Bom..." Ele parou e abriu um sorriso. "Minhas habilidades culinárias não são das melhores e eu sei que as suas também não são." Ela olhou-o com uma interrogação no rosto. "É, Tony uma vez comentou." Ela esboçou um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar. "Então, bom, poderíamos ir até a minha casa, pedimos algo pelo telefone, comemos e depois você vai para casa descansar."  
"Mas você tem relatórios sobre Saunders para terminar. E eu também terei que dar o meu depoimento."  
"Como eu disse, Brad não vai te encher. Colocarei os depoimentos para outro dia. A Chloe pode cuidar da sua parte e da minha. Você sabe que ela dá conta do recado."  
"Sei." Ela riu. "Ok, eu acho que você me convenceu a tentar comer."  
"Vou atrás do Brad. Encontro você no estacionamento."  
Ela confirmou enquanto ele saía.

0000000000

"Mais calma agora?" Jack perguntou enquanto os dois se levantavam para levar os pratos até a cozinha.

"Depois de uma boa companhia durante uma ótima refeição... É, estou um pouco mais calma, mas não convencida de que vou agüentar ficar longe dele."

"Eu estava pensando..." Jack parou, olhou pra ela, balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos dele. "Não, esquece."  
"Pensando em que, Jack?" Michelle agora queria saber.

"Bom, você sabe que eu não posso ficar parado diante de uma injustiça. Eu falei ao Brad que deveriam estar colocando medalhas nele e não algemas, mas ninguém vai entender, Michelle. Ninguém vai entender até ter a própria mulher, a pessoa que ama, refém de um maluco. Eu sei disso e eu confesso que teria feito a mesma coisa que o Tony. Primeiramente eu vou falar com o presidente Palmer, ele tem que interceder por ele. Eu sei que ele ficou extremamente chateado em ser deixado de fora do nosso plano, mas Wayne Palmer é inteligente e tenho certeza que ele falou para o presidente que eu, Tony e Gael fizemos o certo, de qualquer forma eu não sei se o presidente vai poder dar um indulto ao Tony. E, se isso acontecer..." Ele parou mais uma vez, não estava muito certo se Michelle deveria saber o que ele estava pensando.

"Se isso acontecer..." Ela o encorajou.  
"Se isso acontecer eu vou ter que pensar em um jeito de eu mesmo tirar o Tony de lá."  
Michelle o encarou. Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente nos sofás do apartamento de Jack.

"Eu não sei se Tony vai querer ficar vivendo como um fugitivo." Michelle falou depois de ouvir o que Jack havia falado.

"Eu não sei se você merece viver desse jeito."

"Eu não acho que deveríamos piorar a situação dele, sabe? Porque ele já é considerado um traidor por ter colocado minha vida como prioridade. As capas dos jornais vão estampar isso amanhã, Jack. E eu não sei se quero mais uma onde agora, ele será o fugitivo do dia."  
"Você tem razão. Eu só estava pensando numa forma de tirá-lo de lá. Ele não vai agüentar ficar longe de você."

"Você é um homem bom, Jack. Mas você entende minha razões para discordar, não entende?"  
"Entendo e concordo." Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. "E quanto aos jornais, eu acho melhor você nem tentar ler algum. Quer dizer, você está proibida de ler algum. As pessoas deturpam os fatos e lá não vai estar o que realmente aconteceu. O sensacionalismo de um agente federal ser considerado traidor vai ser enorme. Eles vão vir atrás de você."  
"Eu sei." Ela falou tristemente e abaixou a cabeça.

"Agora que o Tony não está mais na UCT, quem está no comando temporariamente sou eu..."  
"E o Hammond?" Michelle o interrompeu.

"Hammond tem que voltar a divisão. Chappelle não está mais lá e aquilo vai virar um caos se ele não voltar."

Michelle percebeu o tom de voz triste de Jack ao falar em Chappelle.  
"Passamos boa parte do nosso tempo aqui para saber como eu estou." Ela disse sem deixar que ele continuasse o que havia começado. "Mas agora, eu gostaria de saber como você está."  
Ele riu timidamente.  
"Eu estou bem, Michelle."  
"Está?"  
"Sério, estou."  
"Como você consegue?"  
"Como eu consigo o que?" Ele perguntou confuso.  
"Depois de um dia como esse, depois das coisas que você passou. Eu digo, como você consegue passar pra mim a sensação de que nada ocorreu com você?"  
"Eu aprendi a controlar minhas emoções. Depois que a Teri morreu, eu passei por anos em que a cada dia que começava eu me impressionava. Me impressionava pelo fato de ainda não ter puxado o gatilho contra a minha própria cabeça. Quando o presidente me chamou naquele dia em que eu conheci você, foi no dia em que eu percebi o quão frio eu posso ser, o quão frio Nina me ensinou a ser. E hoje, mais uma vez eu pude colocar em prática. Quer dizer, eu matei um colega de trabalho. Eu matei Nina Myers e até certo ponto eu estou feliz por isso ter acontecido. Quem se sente feliz depois de matar alguém?"  
"Depois de matar alguém que matou uma pessoa que eu amo?" Michelle parou pra pensar. "Eu acho que eu me sentiria feliz também. Diferentemente do que eu senti ao matar aquele homem no hotel. Dias como hoje, só servem para nos mostrar até onde conseguimos ir, mostrar o que somos capazes de fazer. Eu não achei que era capaz de matar um inocente e eu tive que fazer isso."

"Eu também." Ele baixou a cabeça.  
"Até agora eu não sei como eu não já desisti dessa vida de agente federal."  
"Por que você decidiu virar um agente federal?"  
"Boa pergunta. Deve ter a ver com o meu pai."  
"Ele era um agente federal?"  
"Não. Algo como terrorista de crianças indefesas."

"Entendo."  
"E você?"  
"Eu não sei."  
"A determinação de salvar vidas já nasceu com você."  
"Salvar vidas ou desgraçar vidas?"  
"Salvar, Jack, salvar. Não comece dizendo que você faz tudo errado, porque você sabe que não é bem assim. Esse país tem uma grande dívida com você."

"Talvez."

"Eu acho que é hora de ir para casa." Ela olhou para o relógio.  
"Você vai ficar bem?"  
"Vou tentar pensar numa forma de agüentar. Só não garanto que vou conseguir."  
"Você tem que conseguir. Tony precisa que você agüente firme para quando ele sair de lá, ele ter certeza que fez a coisa certa, pela pessoa certa."  
Ela concordou.  
"Obrigada por tudo. Sério, você é uma ótima companhia em momentos de desespero."  
"Eu conheço bem esse sentimento e aprendi também como afastá-lo das pessoas por experiência própria. Se você quiser minha companhia para momentos felizes, eu estarei lá também."  
"Eu sei. Obrigada." Ela o abraçou.

Michelle estava caminhando em direção a porta quando Jack a interrompeu.

"Ei." Ela virou e esperou que ele continuasse. "Você vai voltar a UCT, não vai?"  
"Eu não sei." Ela falou e pensou um pouco. "As pessoas vão ficar falando, você sabe. Então eu não sei se eu quero continuar a trabalhar lá. Sem falar que eu vou lembrar dele todos os dias e lá não vai ajudar muito."  
"Michelle, esse país precisa de você."  
"Não, Jack. Ele não precisa da "mulher do traidor". Não mesmo." Ela falou com desprezo. "Sem falar que com você, esse país estará sempre a salvo. Você tem as pessoas certas, Jack. Não precisa de mim."  
"Sim, eu tenho as pessoas certas e uma delas é você. Eu já perdi uma delas. Por favor, não me faça perder mais uma ou os Estados Unidos estarão com problemas."  
Ela riu.  
"Michelle, eu preciso de você."  
"Eu estarei lá."  
Ela falou, virou e foi embora.


	11. Um pedido por liberdade

**Capítulo Onze: Um pedido por liberdade.**

A penitenciária era a alguns quilômetros da UCT. Michelle dirigia-se até lá acompanhada por Jack. O julgamento seria em uma semana e Jack ainda não havia conseguido falar com presidente Palmer. Ele estava tratando do enterro da sua ex-esposa e claro, confortando os filhos, tornando-se impossível qualquer comunicação direta com ele. Wayne Palmer prometeu que amanhã, Jack falaria com ele. Michelle estava ansiosa, sabia que o presidente Palmer era justo, mas o caso era sério. Qualquer um que se colocava no lugar de Tony, sabia que teria feito a mesma coisa, mas a hipocrisia fazia com que essas pessoas se calassem. Desde que Tony foi preso, há uma semana atrás, Michelle havia sido absurdamente abordada por todas as pessoas. Na UCT, não falavam nada abertamente, mas ela sentia os olhares. Se não fosse por insistência de Jack, ela teria desistido. E, mesmo entre tantas coisas ruins, coisas boas podiam acontecer. Além da amizade entre ela e Jack ter crescido, ela percebeu o quanto havia sido injusta com Chloe, rindo dela quando não a conhecia. Chloe O'brian, quem diria, deu um certo apoio e ela era a pessoa que Michelle esperava que fosse repugnar Tony pelos atos dele.  
"Você está bem?" Jack perguntou tirando ela de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Sim, estou bem."  
"Você estava distante."

"Estava pensando em como as pessoas podem nos surpreender."  
"É, eu sei que elas podem."

"Desculpe, eu não queria lembrar as pessoas que te traíram."  
"Não. Tudo bem." Ele riu.  
"É só que eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão..." Ela procurava as palavras certas.  
"Amigo?"

"Não, eu sabia que você era meu amigo."  
"Tão..."  
"Tão atencioso."

"Eu acho que provei de uma vez por todas que se você precisar de mim, eu estarei lá."  
"Não que precisasse, mas você provou."  
"Eu acho que eu ainda devo desculpas a você por aquele dia há uma semana atrás."  
"O dia infernal?"  
"É." Ela ficou calada. "Eu te deixei de fora do plano."  
"Eu acredito que foi por preocupação e não tem nenhum motivo além disso, certo?" Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Sim. Foi por preocupação."

"Desculpas aceita."  
Ele balançou a cabeça agradecendo.  
"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Michelle questionou receosa.  
"Vá em frente."  
"Quando a Chloe encontrou sinais de que você estava se drogando, eu queria ter falado com você, saber como você estava, mas tudo ocorreu naquele dia. E depois eu não tive mais a oportunidade de falar com você sobre isso. E agora, eu gostaria de saber como você está lidando com isso."

"Ontem, eu achei um grupo que apóia pessoas que querem largar o vício."  
"Bom saber que procurou ajuda."

"Eu não usava desde aquele dia. Tinha parado, mas a abstinência é a parte mais difícil. Então, eu prometi a Kim que procuraria alguém pra me ajudar."  
Ela não falou mais nada. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, chegaram à penitenciária. Jack estacionou o Ford e eles entraram.  
"Olá, Jack."

"Oi, Mitchell." Jack cumprimentou o diretor do presídio. "Essa é Michelle Dessler, mulher de Tony Almeida."  
Michelle estendeu a mão para o diretor.

"Almeida está esperando por vocês."

Mitchell os conduziu até a área destinada as visitas. Era a primeira vez que ela estava ali. Queria mais do que tudo encontrar com ele, beijá-lo. Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio pelo corredor até o local do encontro, ela tentava encontrar uma forma de controlar-se para não ficar ali com ele.  
"Ei." Jack parou o diretor. "Você disse que estava nos levando até a área destinada a visitas."  
"Na verdade, eu consegui uma sala para vocês três poderem conversar. Sem câmeras, sem policiais."

"Posso perguntar por que você está fazendo tudo isso?" Jack perguntou desconfiado e agradecido ao mesmo tempo.  
"Eu não acho que as escolhas de Almeida foram as erradas. Supondo que eu faria a mesma coisa, gostaria de ter um tempo privado com meus amigos e familiares."  
"Obrigado, Mitchell."  
"Claro."  
Eles passaram por mais algumas áreas, até que o diretor os parou.  
"Aqui." Ele disse e apontou para uma sala onde, na frente, podiam ver um policial. "Fiquem o tempo que for preciso."  
Jack agradeceu mais uma vez e virou para Michelle.  
"Vou ficar esperando aqui."  
"Você não vai entrar?"  
"Primeiro você. Quando terminarem, me chamem."  
"Obrigada."

Michelle se dirigiu até o policial, identificou-se e entrou. Tony estava com a cabeça entre as mãos, pensativo. Ao perceber que a porta havia sido aberta, ele olhou em sua direção e a viu entrar. Levantou-se da cadeira. Michelle andou até sua direção, quase correndo e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, abraçou-o.

"Que bom poder de ter nos meus braços de novo." Ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.  
Ela o abraçou mais forte. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que ele a soltou.

"Eu gostaria de ter vindo antes." Ela falou se desculpando. "Mas as coisas ficaram feias sem você na UCT. Então eu tive que ficar por lá ou teríamos outro dia ruim."  
"Eu sei, querida. Eu sabia que você viria assim que fosse possível."  
Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Jack está lá fora."  
"Está?"  
"Está. Vou chamá-lo."  
"Não! Espere."  
Ela fez uma expressão interrogativa. Ele não falou nada. Rapidamente, e como sempre fazia, pegou delicadamente a cabeça dela e a beijou. Beijaram-se com saudade, com amor, desejo.

"Pronto. Agora você pode chamá-lo."

Ela ajeitou o cabelo e foi em direção à porta, chamou-o. Jack entrou na sala e os olhos dele e o de Tony se encontraram. Jack foi até ele e os dois apertaram as mãos.

"Como você está?" Jack quis saber.  
"Agüentando."

"Você não deveria está aqui."  
"Não há nada que eu possa fazer."  
"Eu deveria começar outra rebelião e te tirar daqui. É tudo minha culpa."

"Não. Não é sua culpa, Jack. Você nos avisou que existiriam conseqüências e tanto eu, como o Gael, nos responsabilizamos por elas. Você tem que parar de se culpar por tudo."

"Eu não fui punido. Eu estou vivo. E além da injustiça de você estar preso, tem a injustiça de eu ter saído ileso disso tudo."  
"Tenho certeza que você escutou do presidente." Tony falou brincando.  
"Você não sabe o quanto."  
"Olha aí, estamos quites."  
"Não! Eu ainda tenho minha vida, minha filha, minha liberdade."  
"Sim, você tem. Eu tenho minha vida, eu tenho minha mulher, eu tenho meu amigo e, acima de tudo, eu tenho a minha honra. Eu não infectei um hotel inteiro, nem matei pessoas inocentes. Eu fiz a escolha que eu achava que era a certa."  
"Você se arrepende?"  
"De que?"  
"De ter participado do meu plano."  
"Não. Eu teria feito tudo de novo."  
Jack sorriu.

"Eu gostaria de saber um meio de te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível. Wayne falou que amanhã, eu poderei entrar em contato com o presidente."  
"Para?"  
"Pedir a sua liberdade, Tony."

"Ele não pode me indultar sem um bom motivo."  
"Ele terá vários, eu garanto."

Tony balançou a cabeça agradecendo.  
"Como vão as coisas na UCT?" Ele perguntou curioso.  
"Um saco sem você para dar ordens." Michelle falou entrando novamente na conversa.  
Eles riram.  
"Estamos em um período de transição. Sempre depois de grande acontecimentos como uma bomba, ou um vírus, pessoas saem e pessoas chegam."  
"Quem saiu?"  
"Adam, depois do que aconteceu a irmã dele, ele desistiu de viver daquele emprego." Michelle falou.  
"Chase e Kim saíram também." Jack completou.  
"O Chase?" Tony perguntou surpreso.  
"É. Ele e a Kim vão começar uma nova vida com a pequena Ângela."  
"Hammond está entre os que ficaram ou os que foram?"  
"Graças a Deus, entre os que foram." Jack falou aliviado.  
Michelle riu.

"Então você está no comando da UCT."

"Por enquanto. Ouvi dizer que estão enviando alguém da Divisão para assumir o seu cargo. Assim, eu volto a ficar só com as operações em campo."  
"Pode ter certeza, a maioria saiu. Convenhamos que trabalhar em Los Angeles é basicamente sinônimo de suicídio." Michelle falou.

"E quanto a Chloe?"  
"No nosso pé ainda." Jack falou rindo.

"Você deve ter escutado ela reclamando muito da minha escolha na última semana." Tony falou dirigindo-se a Michelle.

"Não. Por incrível que pareça, ela se mostrou bastante amiga."  
"O que?" Tony estava impressionado.

"Juro."  
"Tá bom, sejamos justos, ela apesar do mau humor, é leal e eficiente." Jack sabia que, assim como Michelle, ele havia sido injusto com Chloe.

O telefone de Jack tocou.  
"Bauer."  
"Jack, é Chloe. Precisamos de você e da Michelle de volta."  
"Estamos saindo daqui agora."  
"Estão longe?"  
"Na penitenciária, Chloe."  
"Oh, desculpe interromper."  
"Está tudo bem."  
"Diga ao Tony que eu sinto muito." Ela falou com uma das vozes engraçadas dela e desligou.  
"Era a Chloe."

"Não morre tão cedo." Tony brincou.  
"Ela mandou dizer que sente muito."  
"Agradeça a ela por mim."  
Jack concordou. "Michelle, nós precisamos ir."  
"Ok." Michelle falou tristemente.  
"Tony..." Jack levantou-se e o encarou. "Agüente firme."  
"Eu vou." Ele falou apertando a mão de Jack. "E Jack..."  
Jack parou a caminho da porta. "Obrigado por estar cuidando dela." E olhou pra Michelle.

"Claro." Jack sorriu e saiu.

"Então..." Tony falou aproximando de Michelle. "Quando você volta?"  
"Assim que o presidente der uma resposta, voltaremos aqui. Forçaremos um indulto para antes do julgamento. Agüente firme. Nós vamos conseguir."  
"É tão difícil sem você." Ele falava enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.  
"Isso vai acabar. Eu te prometo."  
"Eu acredito."

Beijaram-se longamente mais uma vez. Passaram mais alguns minutos abraçados.

"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
"Eu também te amo, Michelle."  
Trocaram mais um beijo e ela saiu.

0000000000

"Michelle." Chloe foi diretamente a ela quando ela e Jack voltaram. "Tem alguém da Divisão querendo falar com você."  
"Onde?"  
"Sala 3."  
"Obrigada." Ela olhou pra Jack. "Vejo você depois."  
Curiosa para saber o que diabos alguém da Divisão poderia querer, ela encaminhou-se rapidamente até a sala que Chloe havia informado.  
"Sra. Almeida?" O homem que estava na sala a cumprimentou. "Eu sou Kevan Burks da Divisão."  
"Do que se trata?"  
"Estão querendo transferir a senhora para Seattle."  
"Seattle?"  
"Sim. Querem você como diretora lá."  
"Diretora?"

"É."

"Por que eu?"  
"Porque você mostrou ter grandes habilidades de liderança nos últimos tempos. Precisamos que você decida se quer ir ou não o mais rápido possível."  
"Pensarei a respeito e retornarei."  
"Ok. Você pode ligar diretamente para a Divisão ou falar com encarregado dessa Unidade."  
"Certo. Obrigada, Burks."

0000000000

" Jack, estou indo pra casa." Michelle estava na porta da sala dele.  
"Entre."  
Ela obedeceu.  
"O que a Divisão queria? Algo sobre o Tony?"  
"Não." Ela calou-se.

"O que, Michelle?"  
"Eles querem que eu vá para Seattle, ser a diretora da Unidade de lá."

"E o que você respondeu?"  
"Pedi tempo. Eu preciso saber da decisão do presidente. Apesar que, seja qual for, é quase certo que eu vou."  
"Você sabe que não pode perder essa oportunidade."  
"É. Mas, eu não quero deixar o Tony aqui. Então, eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso."  
"Converse com ele."  
"Vou conversar."

"Parabéns pelo convite."  
"Obrigada." Ela riu. "Finalmente vou não vou ter que suportar olhares e cochichos. E você."

Jack riu.  
"Ah, é assim que você me retribui? Vou dizer ao Tony para arranjar outra pessoa que fique de olho em você."

"Não. Sério, não vai ter emoção sem um Bauer por lá."

Ele corou.

"As portas estarão sempre abertas pra você aqui."  
"Eu sei. Obrigada."

"Mais um desfalque na equipe."  
"Tenho certeza que escolherão alguém melhor do que eu para me substituir."  
"Impossível."


	12. Seattle

**Capítulo Doze: Seattle.**

Um dia antes do julgamento foi quando Jack finalmente conseguiu entrar em contato com o presidente. Ele tentou de todas as formas convencê-lo de que eles precisavam do indulto urgentemente, mas apesar de todos os esforços, o presidente não conseguiu dar-lhes a tempo. Tony ficaria preso por mais alguns meses até Palmer ser capaz de conseguir a sua liberdade.

"Agora você tem que ir pra Seattle e continuar sua vida lá, querida."

Tony sabia que não ia ser tão fácil conseguir um indulto e não queria que Michelle recusasse a proposta por sua causa.

"Eu não vou deixar você."  
"Você não precisa me deixar, Michelle. Presidente Palmer prometeu que em alguns meses conseguirá a minha liberdade e estaremos juntos de novo. Até lá não há nada que possamos fazer."  
"Eu posso continuar trabalhando aqui e vim ver você."

"Se você ficar, você sabe que não terá tempo de vir até aqui. Então, por favor, vá. Eu sei que você quer ir."  
Ela ficou calada. De fato, era um dos seus objetivos torna-se diretora de uma Unidade Contra Terrorismo e agora, a oportunidade estava em suas mãos, bastava aceitar.

"Você está certo. Eu devo ir."  
"Eu estarei com você assim que for possível."  
"Eu sei." Ela beijou-o suavemente.

"Agora você precisa ir e pedir ajuda ao Jack para a transferência."  
"Sim, senhor. Eu estou indo."

"Não vou precisar achar outro Jack Bauer para tomar conta de você, vou?"  
"Não. Você vai precisar de outra Michelle Dessler para tomar conta de Jack Bauer."

0000000000

"Se o Brad te encher muito, liga pra mim."  
Michelle riu. Ela e Jack estavam no aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles. Depois de passarem na penitenciária, foram direto pegar o vôo.  
"Tire o Tony de lá."  
"Eu vou, Michelle. Não se preocupe."

"Obrigada por tudo. Por todo o apoio que você vem me dando durante..."  
"Pare. Você não tem que me agradecer por nada. Eu que deveria estar agradecendo por tudo que você fez por mim, por ser uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu confio, por ser minha amiga..."  
"Você também não precisa agradecer."

Eles abraçaram-se.

"E se o grande Jack Bauer precisar de uma mãozinha, apenas me deixe saber."

"Você vai fazer falta."

"Você também."  
Michelle começou a andar em direção ao portão de embarque e Jack em direção a saída.  
"E, ei, Jack." Michelle gritou e ele virou-se. "Você ainda não está livre de mim."

0000000000

Seattle era tão bonita quanto Los Angeles. Michelle dirigiu-se diretamente para o hotel. Queria descansar para ter que encarar seu primeiro dia como diretora, não seria fácil e ela sabia disso. Banho quente, comida saborosa e uma noite de sono eram sempre suficientes para repor sua energia. Ela sabia que um Tony Almeida ajudaria naquela hora, mas como não era possível, decidiu apenas dormir e torcer para que a noite não fosse muito longa. Ela amanheceu bem disposta e pronta para enfrentar seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Chegou pontualmente a UCT e pela primeira vez não se sentiu em casa. Entrou e observou o local. Parecia ser tudo perfeitamente igual, pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, analistas grudados nas suas telas de computador, era ali que começaria uma nova parte da sua vida.  
"Michelle!" Uma voz conhecida a chamou.  
"Hey, Brad." Ela se aproximou e eles apertaram as mãos.  
"Estamos felizes que tenha aceitado o cargo."  
Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.  
"Venha. Vamos ver a sua nova sala."  
Ele a conduziu até o segundo andar. A sala também era bem parecia com a que costumava ser de Tony.

"Bem-vinda à Seattle."  
"Obrigada, Brad."  
"Preciso que você me acompanhe até a sala de reunião."  
"Claro."  
Eles desceram.

"Gostaria de informar..." Todos os olhares estavam concentrados neles. "Que essa é a nova diretora da Unidade de Seattle. Michelle Dessler." Ela fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e depois de apresentada as pessoas voltaram a trabalhar. "Espero que você tenha um bom começo. Estou voltando para a Divisão em Los Angeles."  
Michelle agradeceu e retornou a sua sala. Já tinham alguns papéis que ela precisava analisar e foi isso que ela começou a fazer, ocupar a mente. Uma batida na porta a fez levantar a cabeça.

"Dessler?" O homem perguntou.

"Sim..."

"Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la. Me perdoe por não ter chegado a tempo da sua apresentação."  
Michelle estava confusa. Quem diabos seria aquele homem? Pela expressão dela, ele percebeu que não havia se apresentado.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu sou Bill Buchanan."

Ele se aproximou da mesa e estendeu a mão.

"Prazer, Michelle Dessler."

0000000000

Dois meses e mais alguns dias e Seattle já havia se tornado um lugar aconchegante e familiar para Michelle. Alguns dias depois da sua chegada, ela conseguira achar um ótimo apartamento para morar. Era verdade que, diferentemente da UCT de Los Angeles, a Unidade de Seattle não tinha tanta ação quanto a que ela estava acostumada. A maior parte do seu tempo, Michelle passava conferindo papéis e dando ordens. Quando o trabalho acabava, costumava ir para casa e começava a pensar em Tony. Desde que tinha deixado Los Angeles, o presidente Palmer não havia entrado em contato com Jack sobre o indulto, mas ela ainda tinha alguma esperança. Bill Buchanan mostrava-se bastante prestativo ajudando-a com a enorme quantidade de relatórios que ela lidava no fim do dia. Em dois meses, tornaram-se bons amigos.

"Michelle." Bill estava parado na porta da sala dela. Ela levantou a cabeça dos papéis que examinava e esperou que ele continuasse. "Você gostaria de sair para jantar amanhã?"  
Michelle ficou confusa. Desde o pedido para sair de Tony, alguns anos atrás, ela nunca havia levantado a hipótese de outro homem, que não fosse ele, fazê-lo.

"Eu não sei, Bill."

"Vamos. Você não sai de casa. Precisa conhecer os bons restaurantes daqui. Deixe-me levá-la até um dos melhores que temos."

Ela pensou durante vários minutos. Decidiu que talvez, não houvesse nenhum problema em sair para se divertir.  
"Ok. Eu concordo que preciso me divertir um pouco."

"Amanhã você conhecerá o nosso melhor restaurante."  
Ela riu e torceu para que ninguém interpretasse a diversão dela de forma errada.

0000000000

"Aonde você está me levando?" Michelle perguntou em tom de brincadeira quando ela e Bill estavam passeando pelas ruas de Seattle.  
"Ao Stearmer's Seafood Cafe." Ela ficou calada esperando por mais detalhes. "Na orla. Você vai amar. Lá nós teremos uma bela vista do mar e do céu."

Michelle passou o resto do caminho imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois da conversa, eles estavam parando em frente a um esplêndido restaurante.

"Uau." Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer diante da beleza do local.  
"Vamos." Ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Essa noite vai ser maravilhosa."  
Ela apenas abriu um sorriso tímido e o seguiu.  
A mesa que pegaram ficava em um lugar estratégico. Michelle desconfiava que Bill havia planejado aquela noite toda para eles. Pediram o jantar e enquanto ele não chegava conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos. O jantar foi delicioso. Além da bela vista e do belo local, o restaurante também se superava na refeição.

"Eu pensei que talvez..." Bill parou e a encarou enquanto os dois levantavam-se da mesa. "nós pudéssemos ir até o píer do restaurante."

"Claro."

Passaram um bom tempo, lado a lado, olhando para o mar e para o céu em silêncio. Bill aproximava-se dela progressivamente, até que conseguiu colocar a sua mão sobre a dela. Surpresa pelo que ele estava tentando fazer, ela tirou a mão rapidamente e ficou de costas para ele.

"Desculpe." Ele se aproximou e tocou delicadamente no ombro dela. Nesse exato momento um menino, com aproximadamente 11 anos, entrou pelo píer em direção a Bill. Michelle continuava de costas e não via o que estava acontecendo atrás dela. Bill foi até o menino e pegou o que ele trazia nas mãos. Agradeceu e deixou o pequeno ir. Novamente ele aproximou-se dela.

"Michelle..." Ele falou receoso. Vagarosamente ela se virou. Ele apenas estendeu a mão e esperou que ela pegasse as flores para ela. Michelle olhou das flores até olhos de Bill.  
"Eu agradeço a bela noite que você está tentando me dar..." Ela parou. "... mas eu não posso aceitar tudo isso." Bill abaixou os olhos.

"Desde que você chegou..." Foi à vez dele de pausar. "... eu pensei que talvez pudesse viver mais e esquecer um pouco do trabalho. Ter uma vida pessoal, você sabe."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

"E então eu pensei que tivesse alguma chance." Ele continuou. "Você realmente mexeu comigo."  
Ela desejava não estar escutando aquilo tudo, desejava que seu colega de trabalho apenas a visse como a diretora da UCT e nada mais do que isso. Mas agora, diante da confissão dele, sentia que a relação dos dois iria mudar.

"Eu sinto muito, Bill." Ela começou a andar em direção a saída do píer. Bill a pegou pelo braço e a impediu.  
"Me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz." Ele implorava.  
"Me desculpe, Bill." Ela falava tristemente, não desejava desapontá-lo. "Eu tenho alguém que me faz feliz."  
"Mas ele não está aqui! Talvez ele nunca mais esteja com você."  
Michelle o encarou com raiva. Não esperava que ele se referisse a Tony dessa maneira. Ele percebeu a tempo a besteira que havia falado.  
"Desculpe, eu não..."  
"Chega, Bill." Michelle se soltou dos braços dele e recomeçou sua caminhada em direção a saída.

"Michelle!" Ele gritou. Ela parou e voltou a encará-lo à distância. "Eu não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito."  
"Nem eu." Ela continuava a encará-lo, ainda com raiva.

"Eu só queria que você fosse feliz novamente. Eu só queria ser feliz novamente."

"Eu agradeço a preocupação. Mas não muda o que você falou. Ele vai voltar pra mim, Bill. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer."

"Eu entendo." Ele tirou os olhos dela. Olhou para o céu, para o chão e novamente para ela. "Eu só achei que podia alcançar o seu coração."

"Meu coração continua em Los Angeles, Bill. E ninguém é capaz de trazê-lo de volta." Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Nós podemos ser grandes amigos, se você quiser." Eles continuavam se encarando. "Mas todo o meu amor já pertence a outro homem. Toda minha alma foi entregue a ele. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Não há nada que eu queira fazer para mudar isso."


	13. Substância Infecciosa

**Capítulo Treze: Substância Infecciosa.**

"Aonde você vai?" Bill perguntou ao ver Michelle dirigindo-se para a saída da UCT com um time tático atrás dela.  
"Vou apenas checar uma suspeita de algo parecido com o antrax. Não é nada perigoso. Eu vou e volto logo."  
"Não tem ninguém pra ir no seu lugar?" Bill estava apreensivo. Apesar de não estarem se falando direito desde a noite em que tiveram a trágica conversa no píer, há um mês atrás, sentia que não deveria deixá-la ir.

"Não. Eu tenho experiência com esse tipo de substância infecciosa." Ela recomeçou a andar.

"Exatamente por isso, Michelle." Bill continuava a segui-la. "Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que foi a campo."  
Ela parou e o encarou.

"Sim. Eu lembro MUITO bem o que aconteceu. Pode ter certeza que não preciso que ninguém me lembre, muito menos você." Ela falou asperamente e o deixou pra trás.

A UCT havia recebido uma chamada de um lugar na 4ª Avenida com a Blanchard St., aparentemente não era nada que preocupasse, mas Michelle havia chamado o Dept. de Saúde de Seattle, apenas para garantir que não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ela e sua equipe chegaram lá e encontraram os médicos já examinando o ar da área, era uma pequena loja de um senhor naturalizado americano. Arlen Melton, o encarregado pelo pessoal do Dept. de Saúde, aproximou-se de Michelle assim que ela desceu do carro.

"Parece que foi um alarme falso."

"Certeza?"  
"Checamos três vezes. Nas três, o resultado foi negativo."  
"Graças a Deus." Michelle suspirou aliviada. Passou a mão pela testa, o calor estava enorme. "Agora é a vez do meu pessoal trabalhar. Obrigada, Melton." Eles trocaram um aperto de mão. Michelle foi em direção a pequena loja e encontrou o dono dela, um senhor baixo, um pouco careca e o cabelo totalmente branco.

"Sr..." Michelle não sabia o seu nome.

"Lozano."  
"Senhor, Lozano. Eu sou Michelle Dessler da Unidade Contra Terrorismo. Foi o senhor quem fez a chamada para nós?"  
"Chamada pra vocês?"  
"Sim, senhor." Michelle fez uma expressão confusa. "Há 20 minutos atrás, o senhor ligou para a UCT e disse que havia uma possível ameaça contra a sua loja."  
"Não, minha querida. Eu não fiz nenhuma ligação."

"Ok, senhor Lozano. Desculpe incomodá-lo."  
"Tudo bem. Eu não entendi o que aqueles homens mascarados estavam fazendo na minha loja, mas eles mostraram as identificações e eu pensei que realmente tivesse algo de errado com o meu estabelecimento. Mas, não fui eu quem os chamou."  
"Existe a possibilidade de um dos seus funcionários ter feito a ligação?"  
"Não, srta..."  
"Dessler."  
"Não, srta. Dessler. Ninguém tem acesso a sala onde está o telefone. E todos eles estavam ocupados no descarregamento de algumas novas mercadorias que estavam chegando."

"Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez. Desculpe o engano. Está tudo bem com o seu estabelecimento."

Ele concordou e Michelle dirigiu-se para fora da loja. Pegou o telefone e discou para a UCT.  
"Buchanan."  
"Bill, é Michelle." Ela parecia confusa.  
"O que aconteceu?"  
"O dono da loja afirma não ter ligado para nós. Peça para alguém rastrear a origem da ligação. Seja lá quem for, precisa ser encontrado e punido por nos ter feito perder tempo. Assim que você tiver alguma coisa nova, me ligue, ok?" Ela não obteve resposta. "Bill?" Ele não respondeu. Ela podia ouvir vozes, possivelmente alguém dando alguma informação a ele.  
"Michelle, acabamos de receber uma informação da polícia. Possível liberação de antrax no Regal Financial Bank. Você está a cinco minutos de lá."  
"Estou a caminho. Mande a polícia estabelecer o perímetro. Ninguém entra, ninguém sai! A equipe de Dept. de Saúde está aqui ainda. Estamos indo agora."

"Cuidado."  
Eles desligaram e Michelle passou as novas informações para sua equipe da UCT e para o pessoal do Dept.  
"Vamos!"

Eles entraram no carro e partiram.

0000000000

Quando chegaram ao banco, a polícia já havia feito o cerco. Segundo o oficial no comando, ninguém desde a ligação da UCT, tinha entrado ou saído do prédio. Michelle ligou novamente para Bill, avisou da situação. Melton estava separando as roupas protetoras do Dept., iriam entrar assim que Michelle desse a ordem. Ela foi até eles, orientou-lhes, colocou a sua própria roupa protetora e seguiram para dentro do banco. O gerente já estava a espera. Algumas poucas pessoas estavam no saguão principal esperando notícias. Michelle deu ordens para a equipe de Dept. de Saúde começar a examinar o ar do banco.

"Srta. Dessler?" O gerente foi até ela.

"Sim. O senhor é o gerente, certo?"

Ele concordou.

"Gary Hooper."

"Sr. Hooper, foi o senhor quem fez a ligação?"

"Sim, eu fiz."  
"Como o senhor descobriu que uma substância poderia ter atacado o seu banco?"

"Eu estava apenas olhando em volta do saguão, como estava tudo calmo, eu decidi ir até a parte de trás do banco, checar se estava tudo bem por lá também. Cheguei até a área restrita aos funcionários e encontrei um vidro com um pó branco derramado no chão. Imediatamente liguei para vocês. Lembro do que aconteceu em Los Angeles e como a Unidade de lá controlou a situação."  
"Você fez certo, sr. Hooper. Espere um momento, por favor." O homem concordou e Michelle foi até Melton. "Melton, envie alguém do seu pessoal até a área dos funcionários."  
"Certo."  
Michelle voltou até o gerente.

"Alguma coisa foi roubada?"

"Não, srta. Dessler."

"Certeza?"  
"Absoluta."

"Entrando na área de funcionários leva a algum lugar?"

"Leva até a minha sala e da minha sala até alguns cofres na parte leste do prédio."

"Quem possui as chaves dessas áreas?"

"Somente eu e o..." Ele olhou assustado ao redor.

"Sr. Hooper?" Ele continuava a buscar alguém com os olhos. "O senhor e quem?"  
"E Peter."  
"Peter? Quem é Peter?"  
"O encarregado dos cofres. Aqueles que possuem mais coisas de valor ficam ao lado da minha sala. Há alguns meses decidimos encarregar alguém de confiança somente para aquela área."

"E onde está Peter?"  
"Eu não sei. Quando eu vi o frasco com o pó derramado, eu voltei assustado até o saguão e não terminei de olhar a área de funcionários."

"Certo. Fique aqui sr. Hooper. Vamos achar o seu funcionário."

Michelle foi até Melton.  
"Você já enviou alguém até a área de funcionários?"  
"Já, Michelle."  
"Bom. Ligue para quem estiver lá."  
"Por que? Algum problema?"  
"Apenas faça, Melton."

Ele obedeceu, pegou o telefone e discou. Ninguém atendeu do outro lado.

"Ninguém atende." Melton estava começando a ficar assustado.

"Droga!" Michelle foi até alguns homens da UCT que estavam de olho no saguão. "Onde está o resto do pessoal?"  
"Inspecionando as outras áreas a oeste do prédio. Procedimento."  
"Um de vocês comigo." Ela ordenou e foi em disparada até a área de serviço, as roupas do Dept. atrapalhavam, mas ela chegou lá o mais rápido que conseguiu. Encontrou a mulher do Dept. abaixada e inconsciente no chão. Michelle olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. A sala dos funcionários dava para dois lados. Ela ordenou que o agente que estava com ela fosse para a direita em direção ao oeste, enquanto ela iria, segundo Gary Hooper, em direção aos cofres de maior valor. Cautelosa, ela foi silenciosamente avançando. Não ouvia barulho, nada. A sala do gerente estava vazia. A porta para os cofres encontrava-se aberta. Michelle entrou, olhou ao redor e nada. No entanto, um dos cofres estava aberto e vazio. Ela pegou o celular e discou.  
"Richard, atenção total no perímetro. Mais do que nunca, ninguém entra, ninguém sai. Com ou sem credenciais, eu quero todo mundo impedido de sair!"  
"Entendido."  
Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo, a roupa triplicava o calor, respirou fundo e saiu da sala dos cofres. Chegou ao saguão principal e foi abordada pelo gerente.

"Onde está Peter?"  
"Eu não sei." Ela olhou em volta. "Existe algo que o senhor ainda não me contou?"

"Eu não sei se vale de alguma coisa..." Ele hesitou. Ela esperou que ele continuasse. "Dois dias atrás, eu encontrei Peter na minha sala."  
"O que ele fazia lá?"  
"Ele não conseguiu me explicar direito, mas ele estava olhando as plantas do banco."

"Então ele sabe de todas as saídas do banco..." Michelle pensou alto. Pegou novamente o celular e discou. "Richard, comece uma busca em volta do banco, quero todos os três quarteirões ao redor totalmente checados..." Ela parou. Richard imediatamente começou a mandar seus homens se espalharem para iniciarem a busca. "Mais alguma coisa, Michelle?" Ela ainda estava calada. "Michelle, você está aí?"  
"Nós estamos fazendo isso errado. Mande eles voltarem, Richard. AGORA!"  
Novamente, ele fez o que ela mandou. "Ligo pra você daqui a pouco." Michelle desligou e foi em direção a Gary Hooper.  
"Preciso de uma descrição e o nome completo de Peter."  
"O nome dele é Peter Gavin. Branco, cabelos pretos, 1,80 de altura."  
"Obrigada, senhor Hooper."  
Ela ligou imediatamente para Bill.  
"Buchanan."  
"Bill, é Michelle."  
"O que diabos está acontecendo aí?"  
"Eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Peça ao nosso melhor analista que passe o infra-vermelho no prédio. Agora, Bill." Ele chamou alguém do outro lado da linha, passou as ordens, e assim como Michelle, ficou esperando que ele dissesse o que via.  
"Doze pessoas no saguão principal." Eles estavam no viva-voz.  
Michelle olhou em volta. Três pessoas do Dept. de Saúde que continuavam a examinar o ar, a equipe da UCT que estava reunida, mais ela e o gerente.  
"Certo. Continue."  
"A oeste..."  
"Não, vá para o lado leste do prédio."  
Ele obedeceu.

"Uma pessoa a algumas salas de você." Era a área dos funcionários. "Espere. Tem alguém se movendo."  
"Movendo?"  
"Uma segunda pessoa."  
"Onde?"  
"Indo em direção ao oeste."  
"Obrigada." Ela correu até a equipe tática. "Lado oeste do prédio, agora!" Ela e toda a equipe, com as armas na mão, foram até onde o analista de sistema havia localizado uma pessoa. Silenciosamente, chegaram por trás e facilmente prenderam o homem que estava indo em direção a uma saída ou esconderijo, que aparentemente só ele sabia onde seria. Pela descrição dada pelo gerente, aquele deveria ser Peter Gavin. Depois de tentar se soltar dos dois homens que o prendiam, ele desistiu e Michelle se aproximou.

"Então você achava que conseguiria nos enganar." Michelle abriu um sorriso triunfante. "O senhor será levado até a Unidade Contra Terrorismo." Michelle fez sinal para levarem o homem imediatamente. Ela voltou até o saguão.  
"Melton, eu não acho que você vai encontrar nada infeccioso por aqui."  
"O que você quer dizer?"

"Peter Gavin, responsável pela área com os cofres de mais valor desse prédio, arquitetou um plano para tentar sair milionário daqui. O possível antrax, era apenas para nos fazer perder tempo, como na loja daquele senhor e para nos despistar, como aqui, e ninguém perceber o roubo. Ele não esperava que o sr. Hooper ligasse imediatamente para a UCT e depois, mesmo que a polícia fizesse um cerco, ele tinha a planta do banco e todas as suas saídas. Ninguém tinha sua descrição exata, o que facilitava sua fuga. Ele queria que nós o procurássemos lá fora, enquanto ele ficaria aqui dentro, esperando que tudo se acalmasse para que ele pudesse sair tranqüilamente depois. Só por precaução, termine de examinar o ar e leve tudo para o Dept de Saúde. Não vamos mais atrapalhar o funcionamento do banco."  
Ele estava impressionado pela capacidade dela de pensar rápido. Concordou, terminou de examinar, reuniu sua equipe enquanto Michelle falava com o gerente e depois, todos partiram.

0000000000

Quando Michelle chegou na UCT, encontrou Bill esperando por ela. Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou aliviado.  
"Ainda bem que nada aconteceu."  
Ela soltou-se dele e deu um passo pra trás.  
"É. Agora o resto do trabalho é seu. Interrogue-o e o coloque na cadeia pelo que ele tentou fazer."  
"Claro." Ele olhou Peter sendo levado para a sala de interrogatório. "E você..." Ele voltou a sua atenção para ela. "Fez um trabalho maravilhoso."  
"Obrigada." Ela sorriu timidamente. "Agora eu preciso ira até a minha sala e respirar aliviada por não ter sido nada demais."  
"Vá e descanse. Pode deixar o resto comigo."  
Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e começou o caminho até a sua sala. Foi interrompida por um dos analistas.  
"Michelle, linha 2 pra você."  
"Transfira para a minha sala." Ela falou e subiu rapidamente.

"Dessler." Ela falou ao pegar o telefone.  
"Finalmente você atendeu."  
"Chloe?"  
"Eu preciso falar com você."


	14. Surpresas

**Capítulo Catorze: Surpresas.**

"Você só pode estar brincando, Chloe." Michelle não acreditava no que ela estava lhe contando.

"Desde quando eu faço brincadeiras?"

"Como Erin Driscoll pode fazer isso?"  
"Sendo a diretora da UCT, talvez." Chloe estava sem paciência.  
"Ok, Chloe. Você não precisa ser tão simpática. Para que exatamente você está me ligando?"  
"Eu pensei que talvez..." Ela parou pra pensar. "Você sendo diretora de uma Unidade... bom, você possui um poder maior do que o meu para confrontar Erin Driscoll."  
"Eu não sei. Acho que não estamos fazendo certo em confrontar Driscoll."  
"Se você não quiser falar é só..."  
"Calma, Chloe. Eu não disse que não ia fazer." Michelle a cortou calmamente.

"O que você está pensando?"

"Em ir direto até Brad na Divisão. Nada de Erin Driscoll no caminho."

"Quando você vai falar com ele?"  
"Eu precisarei ir até a Divisão aí em Los Angeles, terei que arranjar bons argumentos para deixá-lo na UCT, provas. Eu quero chegar lá pra ganhar, Chloe."

"Eu posso ajudar."  
"Eu precisarei da sua ajuda."  
"Existe alguém para assumir o seu cargo e assim você vim o mais rápido possível?"

Michelle pensou em Bill.

"Existe. Eu estarei aí o mais rápido que eu puder."  
"Michelle..." Chloe parou. "Obrigada."

_Chloe O'brian agradecendo?_

"Está tudo bem, Chloe. Nós vamos ajudá-lo."

0000000000

"Bauer." Jack atendeu ao telefone assim que chegou em casa após a sua demissão.  
"Jack, é Michelle."

"Como você sabia que eu estava precisando de um amigo?"  
"Chloe me ligou." Ela esperou que ele reclamasse do fato de alguém já ter contado a ela.  
"Chloe?"  
"Isso, a nossa nerd."  
Ele riu.

"Ela está preocupada com você e quer que eu faça alguma coisa."  
"Eu realmente não esperava que alguém se importasse com o fato de eu estar indo embora."  
"Ela é leal a você e você sabe disso, senhor Bauer."  
"Eu sei." Ele admitiu.

"Estou voltando para Los Angeles."  
"Você o que?"  
"Isso mesmo que você escutou. Agora é minha vez de salvar o dia."

"Mas não tem nada acontecendo aqui."  
"Ah, tem sim." Ela falou rindo. "Jack Bauer está sendo mandado embora da UCT. Como fica Los Angeles sem as suas intervenções? Na última vez uma bomba entrou no nosso território, você não vai querer que isso aconteça duas vezes, vai?"

Ele riu.

"Sério, Jack. Estou indo falar com o Brad."  
"Eu realmente agradeço o que vocês estão tentando fazer, mas não tem como revogar a ordem de uma diretora da UCT."

"O Brad tem o poder de..."  
"Não, Michelle." Jack a cortou. "Se Brad dá o poder para Erin ser diretora, significa que ele confia nas decisões dela. Ele não gosta de mim. Pode ter certeza, por mais que vocês tentem, ele não vai se mover para mudar a minha situação."  
"Talvez você esteja certo." Ela falou tristemente.

"Eu estou." Ele foi firme. "Mas, eu adoraria que você voltasse para Los Angeles, nem que fosse só para pegar o Tony."  
"Para o que?" Ela não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

"O presidente conseguiu o indulto."  
Ela ficou muda. Finalmente estaria voltando para os braços do seu amor.  
"Michelle?"  
"Eu... eu estou aqui." Ela falou ainda sem acreditar. Estaria sonhando?

"Eu sei que você está esperando faz tempo pela decisão do presidente. Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, mas só agora ele conseguiu me entregar o papel."

"Não, não, pode parar. Você conseguiu o que ninguém mais conseguiria pra mim. Eu vou ser eternamente grata e por mais que eu tente, não tenho palavras pra te agradecer por isso."  
"Volta logo. Estamos com saudades."  
"Eu estou indo amanhã mesmo."  
"E a UCT?"

"Tem alguém que pode perfeitamente ficar no meu lugar."  
"Então..." Jack falou com um sorriso no rosto. "Amanhã eu te vejo no Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles?"

"Com certeza. Assim que eu tiver com as passagens na mão, eu ligo para avisar o horário de chegada."  
"Estarei esperando."

"E Jack..." Michelle começou a sorrir. "Assim que eu chegar, vamos dar um jeito na Driscoll."

Ele riu.  
"Será um prazer."  
"Vejo você amanhã."

Michelle permaneceu olhando para o telefone. Ela esperava por aquela notícia há meses, e finalmente, seu amor estava sendo libertado e melhor, voltando para ela, voltando para os dois terem novamente uma vida juntos. Ela não percebeu quando Bill entrou na sua sala.  
"Faz tempo que eu não vejo um sorriso nesse rosto." Ele comentou ao vê-la tão feliz. Ela levantou os olhos assustada. Riu quando viu que era Bill.  
"Ele está livre, Bill." Ela se levantou da cadeira. "Livre!"  
"Tony?"  
"É, Tony."  
Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Boas notícias."

"Estou partindo amanhã."  
"O que?"

"Eu preciso vê-lo." Ela se contentou com as palavras para não magoá-lo.  
"Eu entendo." Ele parecia sem jeito. "Michelle..." Ele hesitou. "Eu ainda devo desculpas sobre o que eu falei naquele dia no píer sobre ele."

Ela abriu um doce sorriso.

"Está tudo bem, Bill."

"Você volta para Seattle?"  
"Acho difícil." Ela o encarou. "Talvez eu deva agradecer por toda a força que você me deu durante o tempo que trabalhamos juntos."

"Você não precisa. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Michelle. Eu espero nunca perder a sua amizade."  
"Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer." Ela se aproximou, deu um beijo no rosto dele e depois o abraçou. "Me desculpa não poder te fazer esquecer o trabalho."

Eles se separaram.  
"Está tudo bem. Você gostaria de alguém pra te levar ao aeroporto amanhã?"  
"Sim, gostaria." Ela olhou para o telefone. "Agora eu preciso ligar para a Divisão e assim resolver minha situação."  
"Tenho certeza que terá uma vaga pra você por lá."

"Espero que sim."

0000000000

Michelle conseguiu uma vaga para trabalhar na Divisão de Los Angeles. Bill Buchanan ficaria em Seattle no seu lugar. Ela acordou ansiosa, desejava chegar o mais rápido possível em Los Angeles. No aeroporto, Bill a esperava e a ajudou a carregar as malas para a área de embarque. Enquanto não chegava a hora do vôo, os dois ficaram conversando. Depois de algumas horas esperando, a vez dela partir chegou.

"Foi uma honra trabalhar com você."  
"Foi uma honra trabalhar com você também, Bill."  
Eles se abraçaram pela última vez. Bill ficou observando ela se afastar, a mulher que ele sempre amaria estava indo embora para os braços de outro.

0000000000

A ida de Seattle até Los Angeles parecia que tinha sido longa. Ela desembarcou e assim que saiu, teve a melhor surpresa da vida dela. Ao invés de Jack estar esperando por ela, quem estava era Tony. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-la. Caminharam um em direção ao outro, controlando-se para não correr. Depois de três meses, trocaram o melhor e maior beijo de todos. Quando se separaram, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Tony passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, depois pelo rosto, parecia não acreditar que ela finalmente estava de volta.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso é real."  
"Nem eu." Ela limpava as lágrimas do rosto com a ajuda dele.  
"Eu esperava por esse dia há meses..." Ele a encarou. "Esperava poder olhar nos seus olhos novamente, ver esse sorriso que me deixa mais apaixonado por você."  
Ela não falou nada, apenas o beijou mais uma vez.

"Tem alguém ali que também quer te dar um abraço." Tony apontou para um banco a distância.  
"Vocês dois ainda vão me matar de tanta felicidade." Ela falou e saiu correndo em direção ao banco.

"Você deveria ter me avisado que ele já estava solto."

"E eu ia estragar a surpresa?" Jack se levantou e a abraçou. "Finalmente, em casa."

"Graças a você. Obrigada."  
Tony chegou até onde eles estavam.

"Não temos como te agradecer por isso, Jack." Tony falou puxando Michelle para junto de si.

"Tem sim." Ele olhou docemente para os dois. "Fiquem juntos e felizes que vocês já estarão me agradecendo."  
Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

"Michelle..." Tony falou virando-se para ela. "Nós pensamos que você gostaria de ir até o Taco Bell: Los Angeles."

"O meu restaurante preferido?" Ela olhou de um para outro. "Vocês vão me fazer comer feito uma louca e serão os responsáveis por qualquer ganho de peso no futuro."  
Eles riram.

"Eu aceito o convite."

0000000000

O Taco Bell: Los Angeles não estava lotado. Eram raros os restaurantes como aquele encherem em horário empresarial, as pessoas preferiam refeições mais rápidas, como um McDonald's. Assim que entraram, Michelle avistou outra surpresa.  
"Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo." Ela falou soltando a mão de Tony e olhando de um pra outro. Foi até a mesa onde ela estava sentada.

"É bom ter você de volta." Chloe falou meio sem jeito.  
"Estou feliz que você tenha vindo. Sério." Michelle a abraçou.

Eles escolheram uma mesa discreta na parte direita do restaurante. Fizeram os pedidos e enquanto esperavam, encheram Michelle de perguntas sobre como foi em Seattle.

"A experiência foi maravilhosa." Ela concluiu assim que as refeições chegaram.  
Depois de almoçar, Chloe voltou para a UCT, Jack foi procurar trabalho e Tony e Michelle voltaram para casa.

0000000000

"Você fez uma ótima limpeza na casa." Michelle falou impressionada ao entrar novamente no apartamento deles.

"Que tal falarmos sobre minhas habilidades domésticas depois?" Ele falou pegando-a por trás e beijando-a do lado do pescoço. Ela virou-se e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente mais uma vez.

"Lembra da última vez que eu fiquei em completa abstinência de você?" Ele falou entre beijos.  
"Lembro."  
"Foi apenas um semana."  
Ela o encarou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
"Agora são três meses." Ela completou o raciocínio dele.

"Exatamente."  
"Você está me deixando com medo." Ela brincou.  
"Eu ainda nem comecei." Ele começou a conduzi-la para o quarto. No meio do caminho, ela colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e o fez carregá-la o resto do caminho. Sem se desgrudarem, caíram na cama. Ele a beijava por inteiro. Ela sussurrava doces palavras no ouvido dele. Suavemente, um despiu o outro. Admiraram-se e ele voltou a beijá-la, o corpo inteiro. Entregaram-se um ao outro como da primeira vez.


	15. Me chame quando estiver sóbrio

**Capítulo Quinze: Me chame quando estiver sóbrio.**

"Eu não acredito que você vai nos deixar." Michelle fazia cara de zangada para Jack. Eles riam da cena dela. "Isso não é justo, Jack." Ela segurava o sorriso.

"Vamos, Michelle. Eu precisava de um emprego e agora ele apareceu. Faz um mês e meio que eu procuro."

"Em Washington? Não tinha um lugarzinho mais próximo não?" Ela ria agora.

"Ah vai, com o Tony aqui você não precisa de mim." Ele olhou pra Tony.  
"Quem enche o saco dela não sou eu não..." Tony falou rindo.

Eles estavam no apartamento de Jack. Ele iria para Washington no outro dia e reuniu os dois mais Chloe para uma despedida rápida.  
"Cadê Chloe?" Michelle perguntou olhando para o relógio.  
"Provavelmente comemorando a minha ida em algum lugar por aí." Jack falou levantando-se e indo em direção a cozinha. "Mais refrigerante, Tony?" Ele balançou a cabeça aceitando.

"Sua auto-estima me contagia." Michelle falou levantando-se também e indo até a varada. "No mínimo ela deve estar terminando algum trabalho na UCT, não larga aquele lugar por nada."  
Uma batida na porta cortou a conversa. Michelle foi atender.

"Achamos que você não viria." Ela falou abrindo passagem para Chloe.  
"Desculpem o atraso. Erin não queria me liberar, então eu tive que arranjar um jeito de sair sem ser vista."  
Michelle e Tony trocaram olhares.

"Oh, aí está você." Jack falou surpreso ao voltar da cozinha. "Pensei que tinha ido comemorar a minha ida."  
Ela lhe deu um olhar de reprovação. Passaram o resto da noite comendo, bebendo, rindo e conversando. Passava da meia noite quando Michelle e Chloe lembraram que todos precisavam descansar.

"Então..." Michelle levantou e esperou que Jack fizesse o mesmo. "Espero que Los Angeles tenha rapidamente um problema e você tenha que voltar." Ela olhou para a cara de Chloe. Era de espanto. "Brincadeira, Jack. Espero que você seja bem sucedido no seu novo trabalho. Não apronte." Ele riu.  
"Não irei." Ele a abraçou e beijou a sua bochecha. "Cuida bem de todos aqui." Michelle confirmou com a cabeça.

"Hey, Jack." Tony se aproximou. "Boa sorte." Eles trocaram um aperto de mão.

Chloe não se aproximou, à distância e com uma expressão que só ela sabia fazer, apenas observava. Jack foi até ela.  
"Chloe..." Ele parecia embaraçado. "Eu espero que você nunca saia da UCT. Aquele lugar precisa de você." Ela riu constrangida.  
"Obrigada, Jack." Ela pausou. "E você, boa sorte em Washington." Ele abriu um sorriso, a abraçou e agradeceu.

0000000000

"O Jack ligou, querido." Michelle falou assim que Tony chegou em casa.

"Como está lá?"

"Em dois dias, ele afirmou que com toda certeza, o secretário de defesa é alguém dentro do governo que realmente trabalha para esse país."  
Tony apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Tinha uma expressão triste e cansada no rosto. Michelle foi até ele.  
"O que foi, querido?"  
"Isso não está certo, Michelle." Ele a encarava. "Você trabalha o dia todo e até agora eu não consegui nada. Ninguém quer um traidor como funcionário. Ninguém!" Ele levantou a voz.

"Hey..." Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele. "Calma, você vai conseguir."  
"Depois de um mês e meio, você realmente acha que eu vou conseguir trabalhar nem que seja catando lixo?"  
"Eu acredito em você." Ele saiu de perto dela. Estava agitado.  
"Esse é o problema. Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim."

"Você sabe que se existisse algo que eu pudesse fazer, eu já teria feito."  
Ele virou para encará-la.  
"Eu sei, querida. Me desculpe, eu só não consigo aceitar o fato de você trabalhar tanto e eu passar o dia em casa."

"Está tudo bem. Leve em conta o seu esforço."

Ele respirou fundo e começou a se acalmar.  
"Você está suando. Deveria tomar um banho."

Ele concordou e foi em direção ao banheiro.  
"Tony..." Michelle o chamou quando ele estava alcançando a porta do quarto. "Tenho uns papéis para assinar na Divisão. Eles me ligaram há alguns minutos e eu preciso passar lá. Estava apenas esperando você voltar."  
"Você vai demorar?"  
"Eu não sei. Você sabe, burocracia."  
"Certo."

0000000000

Os meses seguintes não foram melhores para Tony. O hábito de beber tornou-se um vício e por diversas vezes, Michelle havia chegado em casa e brigado com ele pelo fato de encontrá-lo estirado no sofá, completamente bêbado.

"Michelle! Michelle, você está em casa?" Tony chegou gritando em uma noite.

"Tony?" Ela perguntou confusa diante do entusiasmo dele. "Não me diga que você..."  
Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Finalmente, amor. Um emprego!"

Ela se aproximou e se jogou nos braços dele.

"Alguém finalmente vai te dar uma chance."

Ele a beijou.

"Isso merece uma comemoração. O que você acha de irmos até..."  
"Não, Michelle." Ela parou de falar e olhou novamente confusa. Ele riu. "Essa noite eu não quero sair e ir até um bom restaurante." Ela continuava calada. "Acredito que aqui, eu e você..." Ele pausou e a puxou contra o seu corpo. "Podemos ter uma noite maravilhosa sem muito trabalho."  
"O que? Sem muito trabalho?" Ele começou a abrir um sorriso. "Você me dá muito trabalho. Bom, se for exatamente isso que eu estou pensando para a nossa noite."

"Humrum." Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la pelo pescoço. "É exatamente isso que você está pensando."

"Huuuum." Ela fez cara de pensativa enquanto ele a beijava. "Só com uma condição nossa noite vai funcionar."  
"O que?"

"Você tem que parar de beber."

Ele a encarou.

"Só isso?"

"É."

"Ok. Já parei de beber."  
Ela riu.  
"Agora, você pode continuar o que estava fazendo."

Ele voltou a beijá-la. Ao invés de irem até o quarto, deitaram no tapete. Os beijos intensificavam-se a cada minuto. Eles tinham certeza que a escolha de ficar em casa havia sido a melhor.

0000000000

O trabalho que Tony havia arranjado não era tão bom quanto o de diretor da UCT, mas agora, ele estava feliz por poder sair de casa e ajudar Michelle nas despesas. O seu único problema era deixar a bebida. Ele havia prometido a ela, mas por mais que tentasse, não havia um modo de simplesmente deixar de lado. Tony pensou em procurar ajudar, mas percebeu que não havia tempo para isso. Ele tinha certeza que aos poucos, pararia.

"Dessler?" Michelle atendeu ao telefone. Quando ela tinha folga na Divisão, costumava ficar em casa descansando. "Sim, eu sou a mulher dele. Algum problema?" Ela parecia não estar acreditando no que a outra voz dizia. "Onde ele está agora?" Ela esperou uma resposta. "Estou a caminho."

0000000000

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Tony chegava em casa amparado por Michelle. Mal tinha forças para andar. Ela não prolongaria a discussão, ele precisava dormir e amanhã conversariam. No dia seguinte, ela acordou e não o encontrou na cama. Levantou-se e o viu sentado na sala. Assim que a viu, ele levantou-se e foi na direção dela.

"Michelle, eu sei que eu havia..."  
"Não, Tony. Pare!" Ele calou-se. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Ele a encarava. "Você acha que vai conseguir manter um emprego dessa forma? Bêbado dessa maneira?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele parecia não se lembrar.

"Eles te acharam bêbado no trabalho, Tony. Não foi em casa ou em qualquer outro lugar. Você foi achado totalmente embriagado no seu próprio trabalho! Como você pode estragar tudo depois de tanto tempo atrás de um emprego?" Ele permanecia calado e pensativo.  
"Eu... Me desculpe."  
"NÃO, TONY!" Michelle gritava. "Você havia realmente me prometido e eu achei que agora, depois de ter encontrado um emprego, você ia realmente parar. Eu não te entendo."  
"Você nunca entendeu, né?" Ele começou a aumentar a voz. "Ou você realmente acha que foi fácil pra mim passar aquele tempo todo na cadeia?"  
"Eu nunca disse que foi fácil. E te admiro mais do que você possa imaginar por tudo que você fez por mim. Se não fosse pelo seu amor, eu estaria morta agora. Mas virar um alcoólatra? Por favor, Tony! Você não precisava chegar a isso."  
"Enquanto eu estava naquela droga daquela prisão, você estava em Seattle se divertindo e..."  
"Me divertindo? Eu estava trabalhando!"  
"E depois, quando eu fui finalmente libertado, você continuou bem e com um ótimo trabalho. Durante meses eu tentei achar algo, mas por sua causa eu não consegui nada."  
"Por MINHA causa? Agora você se arrepende do que fez por mim?" Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo e balançou a cabeça como quem está ligando as coisas.  
"Não, Michelle. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."  
"Não, Tony!" Ela o cortou. "Agora você realmente deixou bem claro o grande problema da sua vida." Eles se encararam. "E, acreditando que se o seu problema desaparecer, você vai encontrar um trabalho e vai parar de beber, eu estou indo embora."  
"Você o que?"  
"Estou tirando um problema das suas costas."  
"Depois de tudo você vai me deixar?"  
"Eu não fiz as escolhas erradas, Tony." Ela começou a se encaminhar em direção ao quarto.  
"Não, você não pode fazer isso."  
"Eu vou. Você pode ter uma vida melhor sem eu estar por perto."  
"Você quer ficar livre de mim, não quer?" Ela parou de jogar as roupas dentro da mala e virou-se para ele. "Livre de um homem alcoólatra e desempregado. Você está livre pra ir, Michelle."  
"Eu vou." Ela repetiu.

Ele deixou o quarto e Michelle arrumou as malas com roupas o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando deixou o quarto, encontrou Tony olhando a vista da varanda. Ao vê-la passar com a mala, ele voltou até a sala e vagarosamente a seguiu até a porta.

"Você provavelmente sente orgulho do Jack, admiração pela Chloe. E por mim? O que você sente por mim, Michelle? Vergonha? Desprezo? Pena?"

Ela virou-se com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhou nos olhos dele.

"Eu sinto amor por você."  
Ela pegou as malas, bateu a porta e partiu.


	16. Saindo para compras

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Saindo para compras.**

O Taco Bell: Los Angeles estava, como de costume, calmo durante o almoço. Michelle estava sentada no fundo e na parte esquerda. Virada de costas para a entrada, não viu quando Chloe chegou.

"Olá, Michelle." Ela cumprimentou e esperou que Michelle se levantasse para abraçá-la.  
"Hey, Chloe."

Elas sentaram-se e antes de começar a conversarem, pediram os pratos. Não podiam demorar, estavam no intervalo do almoço.

"Então, Chloe, o que você quer comigo?"  
"Na verdade, nada."  
Michelle olhou confusa.

"E o que estamos fazendo aqui?"  
"Eu queria apenas te ver."  
Michelle agora não entendia mais nada. Ficou calada esperando por uma explicação.

"Eu sei sobre você e o Tony."  
"Sabe?"  
"Quando você foi na UCT três dias atrás, observei que você estava sem a aliança."  
Michelle olhou para as próprias mãos e entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Sinceramente, não esperava que você marcasse um almoço comigo apenas para ver como eu estou."  
"Eu posso ser um pouco estranha, mas não sou insensível. Você é minha amiga e acho que é isso que amigos fazem."

"Obrigada." Michelle falou sinceramente.

"Então, como você está?"

"Sobrevivendo, eu acho. Achei um apartamento perfeito, continuou atolada de trabalho na Divisão. Não tenho tempo pra pensar nele."  
"Acredite, você não vai me enganar ou convencer com esse papo."  
Michelle estava impressionada.

"Okay. Eu penso bastante nele e o trabalho na Divisão não diminui isso." Ela admitiu.

"Você vai sobreviver, não vai?" Chloe perguntou verdadeiramente preocupada.

Michelle riu.

"Vou, Chloe. Não se preocupe."  
Chloe suspirou e abriu um dos sorrisos dela.

"Pronto. Era isso que eu queria saber. Como estava Michelle Dessler."

"Cheia de coisas pra te contar também." Michelle abriu um pequeno sorriso.  
"Então, pode começar."  
"A Divisão está precisando de um bom analista. O que você me diz de ser transferida pra lá? Brad me deu o poder de, como diretora de lá, escolher e a primeira pessoa em que eu pensei foi você."

"Eu não posso."  
"Posso saber o motivo?"

"Se aquela Unidade ficar nas mãos do idiota do Edgar, eu temo pelas nossas vidas."  
"Edgar?"  
"Edgar Stiles. Seria realmente bom me ver livre dele e da Erin Driscow..." Michelle riu com o trocadilho. "Mas eu realmente não acho que devo."  
"Entendo. Algum nome que possa me ajudar?"  
"Patty Mcdonut, não que ela seja melhor do que eu, mas seria de grande ajuda pra vocês lá."  
"Certo." Michelle pegou um guardanapo e anotou o nome. "Obrigada, Chloe."  
Durante o resto do almoço, conversaram sobre coisas que não estavam ligadas aos seus trabalhos. Quando as duas terminaram, despediram-se e cada uma voltou aos seus respectivos trabalhos.

0000000000

"Eu sinto muito, Michelle." Jack acabava de ser informado, pela própria Michelle, sobre o fim do casamento dela e de Tony.  
"Está tudo bem."  
"Quando são suas próximas férias?"

"Quando eu quiser. Estou a algum tempo sem férias. O Brad até me ofereceu umas semanas de descanso nos últimos dias."

"O que você respondeu?"

"Falei que ia pensar."  
"Aceite."  
Ela não entendeu.

"Venha passar uma semana comigo em Washington."

"Eu não sei, não gosto de..."  
"Ei, ei, ei!" Jack a interrompeu. "Sem desculpas, Dessler."

Ela sorriu.

"Okay, Bauer. Eu vou falar com o Hammond e ligo para combinar com você."  
"Já vou ajeitar o quarto de hóspedes. Nem pense em não vir, entendido?"  
"Entendido."

Michelle ficou feliz ao perceber o grande amigo que tinha. Dormiu, como nunca mais havia dormido, feliz aquela noite por saber que ela e Jack teriam boas horas juntos. Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez foi falar com Hammond. Ele ficou satisfeito que ela fosse finalmente tirar um tempo para descansar. Como havia prometido, Michelle ligou para Jack assim que chegou em casa pela noite.

"Então venha amanhã mesmo. Tenho muito o que te mostrar por aqui."  
"Amanhã? Eu preciso de um tempo pra fazer a mala e compras as passagens."  
"Okay, okay. Você me deixa com saudades e acaba dando nisso. Compre as passagens amanhã, arrume tudo e venha logo."

"Comprarei, senhor!" Ela falou como se obedecendo a uma ordem. "Em que aeroporto eu devo desembarcar?"

"No Olympia."  
"Certo. Anotado. Falo com você amanhã."  
"Estarei esperando. Noite."  
"Noite."

0000000000

Michelle conseguiu passagens para o outro dia, mas preferiu ir em dois dias. Tinha que comprar algumas roupas e comprar um presente de Natal para Jack. Ligou pra ele e avisou a hora de chegada do vôo, às 15:45. Ele estaria lá esperando por ela. No seu primeiro dia de férias, Michelle decidiu não ficar em casa.

"O'Brian."  
"Chloe, é Michelle." Era sábado e Michelle sabia que a encontraria em casa. "O que você me diz de irmos às compras?"

"Número errado, certo?"  
"Número errado?" Michelle não havia entendido.

"Você provavelmente errou o número da pessoa com quem gostaria de sair para fazer compras."

"Sério, O'Brian."

"Se você tem certeza que quer passar algum tempo comigo, eu adoraria fazer compras com você."

"Ótimo. Nos encontramos no Fox Hills Mall às 16:00 horas?"

"Combinado."  
Michelle almoçou em casa, trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se ao shopping. Tinha certeza que a tarde seria divertida.

0000000000

"Você é bom na cama." Ela cochichou no ouvido dele depois de terem uma ótima noite.

"Eu já escutei isso." Ele falou de mau humor levantando-se da cama. Estava tarde e eles não tinham nada pra almoçar.  
"Da idiota da Michelle Dessler?"  
Tony se virou para Jen com raiva.  
"Não a chame desse jeito."  
"Ok, desculpa." Ela levantou e foi até ele. Beijaram-se até que ele a parou.  
"Temos que comprar algo para almoçar."  
"Diferentemente da idi... da sua ex-esposa, eu sei cozinhar."  
Tony respirou fundo.  
"Ótimo. Então prepare algo para comermos. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Te cansei, né? Aposto que ela não faz o que eu faço na cama."  
"Não interessa o que Michelle costumava fazer. Você apenas pode esquecer que ela existe?"  
Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu em direção a cozinha.

0000000000

"Quem diria, a incansável Michelle Dessler de férias."  
Elas rodavam o shopping atrás de um presente pra Jack.  
"É. Eu acho que estou precisando."  
"Vocês passarão um bom tempo juntos em Washington."  
"Espero que sim."  
"Irão. Eu acho bonita a amizade de vocês."  
"Obrigada." Michelle abriu um sorriso pra ela. "Ele tem sido muito importante na minha vida."  
"Na minha também." Chloe falou sem encará-la, olhava para um vitrine com roupas. Michelle não comentou nada, apenas sorriu interiormente.

"Sabe a melhor loja de novas tecnologias desse shopping?"

"Sei. Estamos perto dela."  
"Isso. Vamos até lá."  
"O que você pensa em comprar?" Chloe perguntou enquanto caminhavam em direção a loja.

"Um novo PDA. Eu não sei porque, mas é a cara dele."  
Chloe riu.

"Você tem razão."  
"Como posso ajudá-las?" Um rapaz questionou as duas assim que entraram na loja.  
"O senhor poderia me mostrar o melhor PDA que tiver na loja?"  
"Claro, senhora. Volto em um minuto."  
"O melhor? Isso não vai ser muito barato." Chloe virou pra Michelle com um olhar surpreso.  
"Ele merece."  
"Estou mudando minha idéia sobre ir trabalhar na Divisão."

0000000000

"Então, você vai passar a tarde toda sentado nesse sofá bebendo?" Jen parou na porta da casa e questionou Tony. "Tem certeza que não quer vir comigo?"  
"Tenho."  
"Você vai querer que eu compre algum tipo de decoração para o Natal?"  
"Não. Natal é uma época onde supostamente todos deveriam estar felizes e ao lado das pessoas que amam. Digamos que pra mim não é uma boa época para se comemorar o Natal."  
"Até quando você vai se torturar por causa daquelarzinha?"  
"Até quando eu quiser. E não se dirija mais a ela dessa forma, nem de qualquer outra."  
"Você é um idiota."  
Ela bateu a porta e saiu.

0000000000

"Foi um ótimo dia com você, Chloe."  
Elas se despediam na frente do apartamento de Michelle. Chloe tinha ido até lá após as compras ajudá-la na decoração de Natal, mesmo que ela não fosse estar na noite do Natal em casa, Michelle gostava de aproveitar a época fazendo o que era costume fazer.

"Divirta-se em Washington."  
"Eu irei. E obrigada pela ajuda."  
"Foi um prazer."  
Elas se abraçaram e Chloe partiu. Michelle voltou ao seu apartamento e imediatamente ligou para Jack.  
"Hey, loiro." Ela falou assim que ele atendeu com sua voz forte. "Está tudo pronto para depois de amanhã."  
"Mal posso esperar para o que podemos fazer por aqui."  
"Só não vamos salvar Washington, combinado?"  
Ele riu.  
"Combinado. Nem que implorem por nossa ajuda, nós faremos alguma coisa. Está bom pra você?" Ele falou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Está ótimo."  
"Espero que o vôo não atrase."  
"Ainda tenho algumas horas."  
"Para...?"  
"Descobrir uma maneira de como eu vou sobreviver uma semana com você no meu pé."  
Ele riu novamente.  
"Papai Noel vai vim mais cedo pra você. Prometo não te encher muito."  
Ela riu agora.  
"Que bom. Vejo você em 24 horas e alguns minutos."  
"Até lá."  
Michelle decidiu ir dormir. O dia havia sido cansativo com Chloe. Deitou na cama na esperança de em Washington e por apenas uma semana, esquecer que Tony Almeida existia.


	17. Feliz Natal

**Capítulo Dezessete: Feliz Natal.**

O vôo de Los Angeles até Washington não atrasou e foi o mais tranqüilo possível. Apenas uma enorme vigilância nos aeroportos na hora do embarque e desembarque. O Olympia era enorme e Michelle teve medo de não conseguir encontrar Jack. Ela percebeu que isso era impossível ao ver aquele homem forte e loiro, com um sorriso amável no rosto, vindo em sua direção.

"Você está cada vez mais bonito." Ela disse ao abraçá-lo.  
"Você também."  
"Obrigada." Ela disse sem jeito.  
"Vamos? Não fiz nenhuma reserva em nenhum restaurante porque, além de estarmos no meio da tarde, achei que você fosse chegar cansada."  
"Ah, então você já esqueceu que aqui está a mulher mais incansável que você poderia conhecer?"  
Ele riu.  
"E a mais engraçada também."  
"Não, isso eu deixo pra Chloe."  
Eles riram.  
"Vamos. Você vai adorar a vista do meu apartamento."

Eles foram de carro até o apartamento de Jack. Quando chegaram, colocaram as malas no quarto preparado pra ela e foram até a sala.  
"Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma ingrata."

"Hã?" Jack perguntou confuso. Estavam sentados frente a frente.

"Por ter deixado o Tony."  
"Claro que eu não pensei isso de você. Imaginei e imagino que você tem uma razão pra ter feito isso. Mas, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou curioso pra entendê-la."

"Acho que você merece uma explicação."

Ele concordou e esperou que ela começasse.

"Durante meses Tony procurou emprego e ninguém queria um "traidor" como funcionário. Ele ia se decepcionando cada vez mais e encontrou na bebida um modo de escapar da realidade. Por diversas vezes, quando eu chegava em casa depois de um dia de trabalho na Divisão, ele estava totalmente embriagado no sofá. Um dia, ele chegou em casa eufórico e feliz porque havia conseguido um emprego, não era muito bom, mas era uma forma dele se ocupar. E naquele dia, ele me prometeu que ia parar de beber. Só que, em um dos meus dias de folga, eu estava descansando, quando o telefone tocou. Era o chefe dele, Tony havia sido encontrado totalmente embriagado na mesa de trabalho e obviamente, ele perdeu o emprego. Tivemos uma difícil conversa no outro dia e foi nesse dia que tudo terminou."  
Jack ficou calado durante alguns minutos, pensativo.  
"Você não tem culpa, Michelle." Ele começou a falar. "Ele te afastou de lá. Eu nunca imaginei que o Tony pudesse chegar a isso."  
"Eu pensei em ligar pra você e pedir algum tipo de ajuda. Mas, se ele quisesse ajuda, ele mesmo teria te ligado."  
"Você está certa."

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, tristemente.  
"Eu sinto muito." Jack falou baixinho.  
"Eu também."

0000000000

Depois da conversa, Michelle dormiu e só acordou com Jack a chamando para o jantar.  
"Novamente achei que você não queria sair. Não por hoje."  
"E novamente você está certo."  
"Como você sabe, minhas habilidades culinárias são limitadas, fiz o que eu mais sei fazer."  
"Vejamos se o grande Jack Bauer melhorou suas habilidades culinárias."

Ela pegou um garfo e começou a comer o espaguete. Fez uma cara de pensativa, avaliando o sabor da comida.

"Eu tenho que admitir, você melhorou consideravelmente."

Ele riu satisfeito.

"Sério. Isso está realmente saboroso."  
Ele agradeceu e sentou-se para acompanhá-la no jantar.

"Então, o que vamos fazer depois de comermos?"  
Michelle olhou para o relógio.  
"Eu dormi muito e já são 23:00 horas, você ainda quer fazer algo?"  
"Impossível você estar com sono ou ainda cansada."  
"Não, não estou." Ela falou rindo.  
"Então, vamos ficar sentados no sofá um olhando para a cara do outro?"

Ela riu.  
"Não. O que poderíamos fazer a essa hora da noite?"  
"Pensei em ver televisão, tem vários seriados bons essa hora."  
"Deixa eu adivinhar o seu preferido!"

Ele riu e esperou que ela arriscasse.  
"Smallville, CSI ou Friends?"  
Jack começou a rir dos palpites dela.  
"Não. Eu descarto Friends. Você já ri bastante tendo Chloe como amiga."  
"Chloe? Não esqueça que a senhora também me faz rir muito. Certo, não é Friends."  
"CSI? Hum..." Michelle pensava. "Grissom é passivo demais pra você."  
"Inteligente demais, não?"  
"Também." Ela ria. "Brincadeira. Passivo mesmo."  
Ele estava adorando as comparações dela.  
"Smallville? É, até que vocês combinam."  
"Combinamos?" Ele estava sinceramente curioso.  
"Ah, vamos lá smallbauer, você é tão super-herói quanto ele. Apenas não tem superpoderes. Os dois têm milhões de mulheres apaixonadas em sua volta e são dois... Er, deixa pra lá." Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Então você fica com Smallville pra essa noite?"  
"Se você quiser me acompanhar nessa viagem."  
"Aqui vamos nós."

0000000000

O dia amanheceu gelado. Michelle levantou-se primeiro e, como combinado, esperou que ele acordasse para tomarem café da manhã juntos em algum lugar. Enquanto ela se arrumava, Jack acordou e os dois ficaram prontos ao mesmo tempo. Decidiriam o local onde iam tomar café. As ruas de Washington estavam movimentadas, era véspera de Natal e os retardatários ainda saíam atrás de um último presente. Depois de um pequeno congestionamento, chegaram até ao Budd Bay Cafe.  
"Lembra quando eu falei que o Papai Noel ia chegar adiantado pra você?"  
Michelle concordou com a cabeça.  
"Olha ali." Ele apontou pra uma mesa assim que os dois entraram no local.  
"Oh, Deus!" Ela correu até a mesa. Abraçou a surpresa que estava a sua espera. Michelle estava radiante. "Eu não acredito que você também está aqui, Chloe." Ela olhou pra Jack que se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto. "Vocês dois ainda me matam de felicidade." E o abraçou também.  
"Você não sabe como foi chato não poder te contar naquela vez que saímos que eu estaria aqui também."

"Então quer dizer que passaremos o Natal todos juntos." Michelle olhava de um pro outro.  
Eles concordaram. Ambos rindo diante da ainda radiante Michelle.  
"Tenho que confessar que esse Papai Noel é dos bons." Michelle comentou depois que pediram o café. Jack riu.

"Então, o que faremos amanhã?" Ele perguntou curioso.  
"Eu estava pensando em ficarmos no seu apartamento, nós três e uma ceia entre amigos." Michelle falou.  
"Vocês se importam se o secretário de defesa e sua filha comparecerem?"  
"Por mim, está tudo bem." Michelle falou pegando o seu prato que havia acabado de chegar e começando a devorá-lo.  
"Por mim também." Chloe respondeu quando os olhos de Jack a interrogaram.  
"Ótimo. Vou convidá-los assim que chegarmos em casa. Vocês vão adorá-la."  
"A filha do secretário?" Michelle questionou.  
"Sim. A Audrey."

0000000000

Após o café, os três voltaram para o apartamento de Jack. Ele imediatamente ligou para o secretário de defesa que prontamente aceitou o convite. Decidiram ficar em casa pela manhã, almoçariam algo feito especialmente por Chloe, a única ali que realmente sabia cozinhar e depois iriam conhecer a cidade.

"Jack, arranjamos alguém para cozinhar para nós." Michelle falou lançando um olhar pra Chloe na hora do almoço. Ela retribuiu o olhar ao seu delicado modo.  
"Você está certa, Michelle. Boa idéia a minha de tê-la convidado." Ele também olhou na direção de Chloe.  
"Imaginei que houvesse um motivo por trás do seu gentil convite." Ela falou entrando na brincadeira.

"Brincadeira, Chloe." Jack apressou-se em dizer.

"Onde você está hospedada, Chloe?" Michelle estava curiosa.

"Perto daqui."  
"Ela está hospedada aqui." Jack se intrometeu na conversa.  
As duas olharam surpresas pra ele.

"Nem adianta contestar, já mandei buscar suas malas. Tenho outro quarto vazio e não ia deixar você em um hotel."

"Obrigada." Chloe falou ainda surpresa.

"Aonde você vai nos levar hoje, Jack?" Michelle mudou o rumo da conversa.

"Não pensei em um lugar específico. Na verdade..." Ele olhou de uma pra outra. "Só em ter duas mulheres maravilhosas como vocês na minha companhia, está ótimo. Todos olharão pra mim e pensarão em como eu sou um homem de sorte."  
"Hey, loiro. Vá com calma." Michelle falou brincando com ele. "Nós não somos tão fáceis assim. Certo, Chloe?"  
"Certo." Ela disse fazendo um bico.

"O que eu preciso fazer para chegar até o coração de vocês?" Ele falou num tom melodramático. Elas riram.  
"Se você deixar a Chloe cozinhar nos próximos dias, está ótimo pra mim."  
"Ei! Você disse que eu tinha melhorado."  
"Mas não disse que ia agüentar comer aquilo todo dia." Ela se levantou e saiu de perto dele. "Nem tente vir atrás de mim. Você não viu o que eu sou capaz de fazer em uma luta."  
"Nem você." Ele ameaçou se levantar, mas ao invés disso voltou a sua atenção para Chloe. "O que eu preciso fazer para chegar ao seu coração, O'brian?" Ele perguntou com uma voz sedutora.  
As bochechas dela ficaram levemente rosadas. Ela não o encarou quando respondeu.

"Nada, Jack. Nada." Levantou-se e foi até onde Michelle estava sentada entretida com algumas revistas.  
Depois de descansarem, os três apanharam os casacos e foram passear pela cidade.

0000000000

Quando chegaram em casa, depois de jantarem fora e passarem a tarde toda andando, os três se despediram e foram imediatamente para os seus respectivos quartos. Michelle pegou o seu Ipod, deitou-se e começou a escutar uma música para relaxar. Era tarde demais, quando ela percebeu que aquela música apenas a lembrava que ela e Tony estavam separados.

"_Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei? Eu deveria me sentir culpada? (...) Você tocou o meu coração, tocou a minha alma. Você mudou minha vida e todos os meus objetivos. (...) Partilhei seus sonhos e sua cama. Eu te conheço bem, eu sei o seu cheiro. Eu estive viciada em você."_

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - _Eu queria que você estivesse comigo agora. -_

0000000000

O dia do Natal amanheceu um pouco mais ensolarado. Novamente, Michelle foi a primeira a acordar. Esse dia, os três já haviam combinado que iriam passar em casa. Nada de saídas para, no fim, estarem cansados. Michelle foi até a sala, pegou uma das revistas que estava vendo no dia anterior e deitou-se para ler. Chloe havia dito que faria o café da manhã. Depois de alguns minutos, ela ouviu passos no corredor. Esperou e viu Chloe saindo da direção dos quartos.

"Heeey." Ela correu na direção dela. "Feliz Natal, O'Brian!" Elas se abraçaram.

"Feliz Natal, Michelle." Ela olhou em volta. "Cadê o Jack?"  
"Dormindo."  
"E eu que pensei que ele acordava cedo."  
"Quando você estiver acabando de preparar o nosso café, ele acorda."  
"Então deixe-me começar. Pensei em várias coisas que aprendi com minha avó. Nossa família tinha uma tradição de fazer sempre as mesmas comidas deliciosas para a manhã do Natal. O que você me diz?"  
"Acho ótimo. Em que eu posso ajudar?" Michelle jogou a revista no sofá e acompanhou Chloe até a cozinha.  
"Você pode ir colocando a mesa."  
"Ok. Eu já entendi que você me quer longe das comidas." Michelle foi até os armários em busca dos talheres e pratos. "Jack bem que podia acordar e facilitar minha vida. Onde diabos ficam os pratos?" Ela abria armário por armário.

"Ali." Uma voz grossa vindo da porta da cozinha assustou as duas.

"Ah, que bom que você está aí."  
"O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar?" Ele perguntou olhando de uma para outra.

"Você pode começar me dizendo onde ficam as coisas por aqui." Michelle falou rindo e reclamando.  
"Feliz Natal pra você também."  
Chloe riu. Michelle virou-se pra ele e abriu um sorriso.  
"Feliz Natal, Jack."

"Feliz Natal, Chloe." Jack foi até ela e a abraçou.  
"Feliz Natal, Jack."

Os três prepararam, divertidamente, o café da manhã natalino.

0000000000

"E então, como eu estou?"  
Jack entrou na sala perguntando para Michelle e Chloe como estava a sua roupa.  
"Sexy." Michelle falou e foi na direção dele. Ajeitou a gola da camisa.

"Obrigado." Ele falou meio sem jeito. "Vocês estão maravilhosas."  
"Obrigada." As duas falaram em coro.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos quando a campainha tocou. Jack foi em direção a porta. O secretário de defesa e sua filha entraram e olharam em volta.  
"Linda decoração, Jack." A filha do secretário comentou.

"Obrigado." Ele levou os dois até Michelle e Chloe.  
"James Heller, essa é Michelle Dessler." Os dois trocaram um beijo no rosto. "E essa, Chloe O'Brian." Mais beijos.  
"Audrey, Michelle." Elas trocaram um beijo no rosto. "Audrey, Chloe." As duas também trocaram um beijo.

"Nós trouxemos isso para o jantar." Audrey entregou uma garrafa de um vinho caro.  
"Não precisava." Ele pegou o vinho das mãos dela e Michelle percebeu que o contato entre as mãos deles foi mais longo do que deveria ser.

"Bela vista, Jack." Heller estava na varanda e observava a paisagem. Jack foi até lá e os dois ficaram conversando. As mulheres sentaram-se na sala e conversaram animadamente também. Depois de algum tempo conversando, foram em direção a sala de jantar e tiveram uma divertida ceia. Conversaram sobre tudo. Cada um falou um pouco do seu próprio trabalho. Terminada a refeição, voltaram para sala. Trocaram presentes e conversaram mais. Quando o assunto parecia ter se esgotado, Jack foi até o som e colocou uma música pra eles dançarem. Ele foi até Audrey e a convidou para dançar. Enquanto eles dançavam, e Michelle mais uma vez observou que estava romântico demais; ela e Chloe ouviram algumas piadas de Heller. Quando a música acabou, Audrey voltou até o seu lugar e Jack puxou Michelle para dançar.

"Uma honra dançar com a mulher mais bonita da noite." Ele falou no ouvido de Michelle enquanto dançavam.  
"Nem venha. Eu sei que você está caidinho pela Audrey e ela é a mais bonita da noite pra você."  
Jack a encarou com um pequeno sorriso entre os lábios.

"Você sabe mais das minhas coisas do que eu possa imaginar."  
"Eu sei mais de vocês do que vocês possam imaginar." E ela lançou um olhar discreto para Chloe.

Depois de Michelle, foi à vez de Chloe dançar com Jack.

"Eu não sei fazer isso, Jack." Ela protestava enquanto ele a direcionava para o lugar onde deveriam dançar.  
"Vamos, Chloe. É fácil. É só seguir os meus passos."  
"Eu não vou conseguir."  
"Confia em mim?" Ele olhou nos olhos dela.  
"Confio." Ela desistiu.  
Eles começaram a dança e Chloe mantinha-se mais distante do que deveria do corpo dele.  
"Está com medo de mim?" Ele perguntou rindo pra ela.  
"Não. É só que eu não faço isso há muito tempo."  
Ele a puxou para mais perto.  
"Vamos lá."  
Eles dançaram até o fim da música. Chloe conseguiu acompanhar os passos dele e foi tão bem quanto Audrey e Michelle. Era de madrugada quando James Heller e Audrey deixaram o apartamento de Jack. Os três ainda ficaram na sala conversando um pouco mais.

"Muito simpática ela, Jack." Michelle se referia a Audrey.

"Ela é." Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Aquele vinho tava melhor do que a minha comida." Chloe comentou.  
"Tava bom mesmo." Jack a encarou. "Mas não melhor do que a sua comida. Estou pensando em seriamente obrigar você a se mudar para cá e preparar minhas refeições todos os dias, que tal?"

Elas riram.

"Quando arranjarem alguém para me substituir na UCT, quem sabe..."

"Você não precisava tirar de mim assim tão rápido esse sonho."  
Ela fez uma expressão de confusão.  
"Nunca vão te substituir, Chloe." Ela o encarava. Michelle observava o diálogo calada. Era bom ver que a amizade dos dois crescia a cada minuto. "Nem na UCT. Nem aqui."

0000000000

As duas voltaram para Los Angeles quatro dias depois do Natal. Era o fim das férias de Michelle, era o fim do modo que ela tinha de escapar dos seus sonhos e de Tony Almeida.


	18. Planos para um novo futuro

**Nota: **O capítulo a seguir ocorre imediatamente após o término da quarta temporada. Novamente, gostaria de lembrar que os acontecimentos da quinta temporada não aparecerão aqui, de jeito nenhum.

**Anteriormente em 24 horas: **Tony e Michelle voltam a ter o relacionamento amoroso de antes. Os chineses querem a cabeça de Jack. Jack arma a própria morte com Tony, Michelle, Chloe e David Palmer ajudando-o.

**Capítulo Dezoito: Planos para um novo futuro.**

Após se despedirem de Jack, Tony e Michelle voltaram até a UCT. Ninguém havia percebido a ausência deles. Foram até Chloe e garantiram que ela havia encoberto todos os passos deles. Despediram-se dela e combinaram não se comunicar, apenas em caso de extrema urgência. Antes de partirem, Michelle ainda confortou Audrey por algum tempo. E por fim, foi até Bill Buchanan.  
"Você está pronta?" Tony perguntou a Michelle depois que ela pegou suas coisas na sala de diretora.  
"Agora, eu estou. Vou a qualquer lugar que você quiser, meu amor." Ela deu um doce beijo nele, olhou em volta daquele lugar pela última vez. Eles começaram a descer as escadas em direção à saída da UCT. Entrelaçaram os dedos e chegaram até o estacionamento. Antes que Michelle conseguisse entrar no carro, Tony a pressionou contra a porta e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.  
"Eu te amo, Michelle." Ela abriu um sorriso. "Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar."  
Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela.  
"Você não sabe como os últimos seis meses foram difíceis. Eu sentia sua falta ao meu lado..." Ela parou, enxugou algumas lágrimas e riu maliciosamente. "Na minha cama."  
"Acho que podemos ir e assim eu ocupar o meu lugar na sua cama."  
"Seis meses e você continua tão safadinho." Ela cochichou no ouvido dele que a abraçava.

"Só pra você, Chelle."

Ela o beijou longamente.  
"Vamos, Almeida. Nós temos muito que fazer em casa."  
"Espero que você não esteja muito cansada."  
"Não pra você, meu marido."  
Os olhos dele brilharam ao ouvir a última palavra.

0000000000

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Michelle. Tony olhou em volta e achou aquele melhor do que eles costumavam morar. Michelle apenas sentou-se no sofá e observou-o. Ali estava ele, o homem que nunca havia saído da cabeça dela, de volta para os seus braços.

"Tony..." Michelle vacilou. Ele parou de observar o apartamento e voltou a sua atenção pra ela. "O que você vai fazer sobre a mulher que vivia com você?"  
Tony tinha se esquecido completamente de Jen nas últimas horas. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam em como recomeçar com a sua (novamente) esposa.  
"Eu irei até lá e conversarei com ela."  
"Ela não vai entender facilmente, vai?"  
"Eu acho que não." Ele riu nervoso. "Mas ela vai ter que entender. E afinal de contas..." Ele sentou-se junto de Michelle e passou seus braços em volta dela. "Ela sempre soube quem eu realmente amava." Tony riu lembrando dos momentos em que Jen se irritava ao perceber que Tony não conseguia esquecer a ex-esposa.

"Eu ainda não falei sobre Buchanan e eu gostaria de..."  
Tony a cortou.  
"Bill me falou que você não deixou de me amar, mesmo longe de mim."  
"Ele falou a verdade. Eu não poderia sair com ninguém estando você na prisão por minha causa. Além disso..." Ela levantou e sentou-se no colo dele. "Eu nunca vou parar de te amar, Almeida."  
"Quando eu estava sendo feito refém, eu só pensava em como tudo que nós havíamos conversado e como o nosso plano de começar tudo de novo poderia simplesmente não acontecer. Em como eu podia não voltar para os braços da minha mulher. Nunca mais poder receber um dos seus beijos. Em como eu te deixaria aqui, sozinha."

"A culpa seria minha..." Ela parou de encará-lo. "Eu deveria ter escolhido você, Tony. Eu devia ter feito o que você fez por mim."  
"Michelle, olhe pra mim." Tony pegou delicadamente a cabeça dela. "Nós já tivemos essa conversa. Eu estou vivo, querida. E nada mais importa. Nós vamos começar tudo de novo, nós vamos ser felizes agora."  
"Promete?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Eu te prometo." Ele disse. Depois de se encararem por alguns segundo, ela o beijou. Intensamente.  
"Nós vamos começar a planejar a nossa vida agora ou você tem uma idéia melhor?" Michelle o questionou entre beijos.  
"Eu estava pensando se a minha doce esposa gostaria de me acompanhar em um prazeroso banho."

"Nós vamos planejar tudo tomando banho?" Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Não exatamente tudo. Mas, existe uma coisa que podemos planejar lá."  
"Você só pode estar brincando."  
"Não estou." Ele disse e a beijou de novo. "Ou você acha que a nossa nova vida não incluía crianças?"

"Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso."  
"Ah, vamos. Pode ir admitindo que você sempre quis ser mãe."  
"Okay, okay. Eu sempre quis."  
"Por que você nunca me deixou saber sobre esse seu sonho?"

"Porque eu não achava que com as nossas vidas, uma criança seria bem-vinda. Quer dizer, um possível filho não mereceria uma vida daquelas. Nós não teríamos tempo pra ele."  
"Você tem razão." Ele levantou-se e os dois começaram a ir em direção ao banheiro. Michelle ia à frente e Tony atrás dela, suas mãos na cintura, as cabeças uma ao lado da outra. "Mas agora..." Ele continuou. "Você vai me dar herdeiros, não vai?"  
"Eu vou." Ela disse abrindo a porta do banheiro e esperando que ele entrasse. Ela fechou a porta e ficou encostada na mesma. Tony a olhava diferente.  
"O que foi?" Ela o questionou quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu costumava passar horas me perguntando se um dia você seria só minha novamente. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser feliz novamente."  
"Você pode começar a ser feliz então." Michelle falou abrindo um sorriso.  
"Nós seremos muito felizes."  
"Eu sei. Eu só não posso fazer isso sozinha." Michelle abriu os braços esperando que ele se aproximasse dela. Ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer e rindo, aproximou-se.  
"Prometo que vou pegar leve com você." Ele falou brincando no ouvido dela enquanto a despia.

"Depois de seis meses você acha que em algum momento, isso aqui vai ser leve?" Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Não, senhor Almeida. Ao menos que você já tenha esquecido como eu costumo ser, isso aqui não vai ser nada leve."  
Ele riu e deixou que ela começasse a despi-lo.

0000000000

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Tony perguntou assim que os dois saíram do banho e voltavam à sala. "Estamos no meio da manhã, temporariamente sem emprego e com tempo de sobra."  
"Pra ser honesta, eu estou cansada." Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra ela enquanto os dois sentavam-se no sofá. "Uma parte do cansaço é realmente culpa sua." Ela disse deitando-se nos braços dele. "Eu esqueci de agradecer ao Jack por ter te trazido de volta. Eu vou sentir a falta dele, Tony." Michelle falou tristemente.  
"Eu também." Tony concordou e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Minutos depois, Tony percebeu que ela adormecera em seus braços. Contemplou-a durante vários minutos, poderia passar o dia todo a observando dormir, mas decidiu que era melhor ele também descansar. Delicadamente, ele a carregou até o quarto e a colocou na cama. Deu um beijo na testa dela, deu a volta na cama, deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

0000000000

Os dois só acordaram à noite. Por volta das 19:00 horas Michelle estava acordada e sentia os braços de Tony ao redor do seu corpo. Silenciosamente virou-se e observou-o dormir como há muito não fazia. Sorriu interiormente e agradeceu mentalmente a Jack por tudo aquilo. Gostaria de poder saber onde ele estava agora. Não tiveram tempo de planejar um lugar pra onde ele poderia ir. Após a separação no carro, ela tinha certeza que não teria mais notícias dele. Ela sentiria saudades. Nunca esqueceria todos os momentos que passaram juntos.  
"Em que você está pensando?" Tony perguntou assustando-a.

"Eu queria que o Jack tivesse a chance de recomeçar também."  
"Ele está bem, querida. Você sabe, ele dará um jeito."  
"Mas ele não terá os amigos por perto. Eu digo, nos últimos seis meses ele tomou conta de mim e eu agora não posso fazer o mesmo."  
"Ele vai ficar bem."  
"Mas nós vamos ficar sem ele. Isso não é certo. Jack Bauer está vivo e todos deveriam saber."  
"Você sabe que isso não é possível."  
"Nós poderíamos tentar alguma coisa. Resolver legalmente a situação dele. Pressionar Logan. Você poderia falar com presidente Palmer. Eu não sei, Tony! Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa." Ela estava agitada.  
"Logan é um idiota e você sabe disso. Nós tivemos a prova quando o presidente Palmer assumiu o controle do país por algumas horas. Não há nada que ele possa fazer, Chelle. Acredite, Jack Bauer está morto."  
"Não! Droga, Tony. Ele não está."

"Eu sinto muito, querida." Ele a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou.  
Michelle não iria desistir de tentar trazer Jack de volta, mas por enquanto, não iria discutir nada com Tony. Os dois se levantaram e Tony foi em direção a cozinha fazer o jantar. Michelle foi até a televisão e a ligou. Ela estava entretida nas últimas notícias da Fox News quando o telefone tocou.  
"Dessler."  
"Michelle, é Audrey."  
"Audrey, como você está?"  
"Eu não sei, Michelle. É difícil de acreditar que ele tenha morrido. É difícil lidar com isso."  
"Eu entendo."

"Eu liguei pra informar que o enterro dele será amanhã no fim da tarde. Esperarei vocês lá."  
"Estaremos lá."  
"Até mais."  
"Até."  
"O que ela queria?" Tony perguntou lá da cozinha.  
"Falar sobre o enterro do Jack. Amanhã, no fim da tarde."

Tony voltou da cozinha com os pratos na mão.  
"Você acha que isso é justo, Tony?" Michelle o questionou olhando em seus olhos. "Eu não gostaria de ser enganada dessa maneira."  
"Você sabe que é necessário."  
"O que eu sei é que nós deveríamos pressionar Charles Logan e fazê-lo descobrir algo contra a China que pudéssemos usar contra eles e assim fazer algum tipo de acordo."

"Me dê uma boa razão para Logan se preocupar com Jack."  
Michelle suspirou e deu-se por vencida. Eles foram até a cozinha, pegaram o jantar e tiveram uma refeição agradável. Esqueceram o assunto anterior e começaram a fazer realmente planos para um novo começo. Tony tinha algumas idéias de uma empresa de segurança e prometeu começar a ir atrás de apoio para tornar a idéia real.

"Você se lembra de como eu danço?" Tony perguntou enquanto levavam os pratos para a cozinha.  
"Como eu poderia esquecer?"  
"O que você me diz?" Ele estendeu a mão para ela e esperou que ela aceitasse o seu convite para dançar.  
"Vamos ver se você continua tão bom como era."  
Ele foi até o som e botou uma música romântica. Dançaram algumas músicas até que Michelle parou de dançar e soltou-se dele.  
"Eu preciso encontrar uma roupa para amanhã."  
"Amanhã?" Tony perguntou esquecendo-se do que aconteceria no outro dia.  
"Amanhã nós vamos enterrar Jack Bauer."


	19. Nós

**Capítulo Dezenove: Nós.**

O enterro foi o mais simples possível. Tony, Michelle, Chloe, Audrey, Bill, David, Chase e Kim, estavam todos lá. Depois de vê-lo enterrado, todos foram até Kim e Audrey e ofereceram seus sinceros pêsames.

"Kim..." Tony se aproximou dela e a afastou de todos que estavam por perto. "Eu sei que é uma hora difícil." Ele pausou. "Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu e a Michelle estaremos aqui pra você. O que você precisar, você sabe que pode contar com a gente."

"Eu sei, Tony." Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sempre tentei passar o maior tempo possível com o meu pai antes de ele ir até Washington. Quando ele estava lá, nós apenas nos falávamos pelo telefone. Todas às vezes, nós dizíamos 'eu te amo' um para o outro. Desde que a minha mãe morreu, meu pai se tornou minha única fonte de proteção. E agora ele se foi." As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dela. Tony a abraçou.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Você ainda tem amigos aqui."  
"Sabe..." Kim o encarou. "Quando papai me colocou na UCT e durante todo aquele período em que eu trabalhei com você e com a Michelle, eu sempre achei que vocês eram como pais pra mim. Agora, eu preciso de vocês."

"Nós estamos aqui, Kim."  
Michelle observava a cena de longe. Vendo que Tony estava voltando, foi a vez dela de falar com Kim. Aproveitou que ela ainda estava longe dos outros.

"Kim, eu sinto muito." Kim apenas a abraçou.  
"Obrigada, Michelle."  
"Você sabe que qualquer coisa é só avisar."  
"Sei. O Tony deixou claro que eu terei vocês dois ao meu lado."  
Michelle abriu um sorriso.

"Sim, você terá."  
As duas voltaram abraçadas até onde os outros se encontravam. Vendo Kim de volta, as pessoas voltaram-se pra ela. Michelle a deixou lá e foi até Bill.

"Hey, Bill."  
Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

"Oi, Michelle. Como você está? Eu sei que Jack era um grande amigo pra você."  
"Eu e o Jack sempre vivíamos como se fosse o último dia, sabe? Nós sempre tivemos consciência que poderia acontecer qualquer coisa. Eu o amava muito e eu tenho certeza que ele soube disse até o último suspiro."

"Vocês vão mesmo sair da UCT?" Ele falou se referindo a ela e a Tony.

"Sim, Bill. Nós precisamos. Aquele lugar é carregado de coisas que nos fazem lembrar um passado triste. Agora, nós decidimos dar um basta. Vamos recomeçar."  
Bill abriu um sorriso.

"Fico feliz por vocês."  
"Você poderia nos ajudar com a papelada. Quanto mais rápido nos desligarmos daquilo tudo, melhor."  
"Claro. Providenciarei tudo com Divisão e levo pra vocês. Nem precisam aparecer mais lá."

"Obrigada, Bill."  
"A qualquer hora."

Eles trocaram um beijo no rosto e Michelle foi até Chloe.

"Oi, O'Brian."  
Ela se virou assustada e riu quando viu quem era.

"Oi, Michelle."  
"Pelo que eu vejo, deu tudo certo." Michelle baixou a voz.  
"É." Chloe abriu um sorriso de satisfação.

"Eu e Tony estávamos pensando se você gostaria de jantar conosco."

"Você acha que é uma boa idéia se alguém nos ver juntos?"  
"Qual o problema de três amigos jantarem juntos? Sem falar que não será em um local público."

"Tudo bem então."  
"Então pegue o seu carro e siga-nos."

0000000000

Tony e Chloe preparam o jantar divertidamente. Michelle foi mantida pelos dois longe das comidas. Ela teve como trabalho, arrumar os pratos e os talheres.  
"Eu não cozinho tão mal assim." Michelle falou com um bico depois que Tony e Chloe trocaram um olhar de cúmplices em algum crime.

"Querida." Tony se aproximou rindo. "Nós só não queremos te cansar."  
"Humrum." Michelle fingiu estar acreditando. "Já que vocês são tão gentis, eu fico com os pratos e talheres."  
Eles riram.

O jantar foi agradável. Chloe contou como as coisas estavam sem eles na UCT e como Bill Buchanan havia resolvido ficar dirigindo a Unidade de Los Angeles ao invés de voltar a Divisão. Tony e Michelle por sua vez, contaram os planos de abrir uma empresa de segurança privada. Chloe adorou a idéia e apoiou os dois. Assim que terminaram o jantar, levaram os pratos até a cozinha e depois foram até a sala.  
"Você vai ficar entrando em contato com o Jack?" Michelle perguntou curiosa.

"Eu prometi ligar pra ele apenas mais uma vez pra informar que o enterro ocorreu sem problemas."

"Você se importaria de dizer que estamos com saudades?"  
"Claro que não. Ele ficará feliz em saber. Tenho certeza que ele está sentindo a falta de vocês, do melhor amigo." Ela olhou pra Tony. Ele apenas concordou tristemente.

"Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa." Michelle decidiu que era hora de conseguir o apoio de alguém.

"Em que você está pensando?" Chloe perguntou visivelmente interessada.

"Eu estava pensando..." Ela hesitou. Chloe esperou que ela continuasse e Tony balançou a cabeça discordando. "Nós deveríamos encontrar algo que pudéssemos usar contra a China."  
"Acredite, não existe nada que podemos usar contra a China. Fora a embaixada, a nossa mais forte relação com eles é economicamente falando."

"Me prometa ao menos que vai ficar de olho neles todos os dias. O primeiro deslize e Jack será nosso de volta. Por favor, Chloe, prometa." Michelle suplicava.

"Ficarei de olho neles, não se preocupe. Eu também quero poder tê-lo de volta." Ela falou sem olhar pra nenhum dos dois. "Eu preciso ir agora." Eles se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção a porta.

"Chloe, espere." Chloe parou e voltou-se pra Michelle. "Quando é seu próximo dia de folga?"  
"É difícil dizer, Michelle. Você sabe, um dia infernal e nós temos que contratar mais pessoas. Só daqui a umas três semanas, eu acho."  
"Assim que você souber seu dia de folga me avise. Quero marcar algo pra fazermos."

"Mas, nós havíamos combinado que não íamos nos ver mais."  
"Então ache um jeito de chegar aqui sem ser vista."

0000000000

Como Chloe havia previsto, o dia de folga dela foi três semanas depois. Michelle e Tony combinaram que ela deveria vir jantar com eles aquela noite. Durante o dia, o casal passou recebendo ligações dos colaboradores da futura empresa deles. A parte burocrática estava em um nível avançado. Chloe chegou às 18:00 horas. Ela ordenou que Tony a esperasse para fazer o jantar. Ela adorava cozinhar e havia gostado imensamente da última vez em que fizeram isso.

"Já sei." Michelle falou ao ver que Tony e Chloe iam mandá-la pegar os pratos e talheres. "Estou indo arrumar a mesa." Ela não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Quando ela terminou a parte dela arrumando a mesa, voltou até a cozinha.

"Vocês dois vão demorar? Nós estamos com fome."  
"Não, só falta..." Tony virou confuso. "Nós?"  
"Eu e o nosso filho." Ela passou a mão em volta da barriga. Ela pode ver Tony ficar branco e só depois de alguns segundos readquirir o controle. Chloe abriu um imenso sorriso, parou o que tava fazendo e foi até ela.  
"Michelle, parabéns! Eu sempre me perguntei se não teríamos um tonizinho ou uma michellezinha aprontando por aí."

Michelle riu e depois voltou a sua atenção para o ainda surpreso Tony.  
"Eu, eu..." Tony tentava falar enquanto se aproximava dela. "Eu nem posso acreditar, querida. Um filho!" Ele a puxou pra junto de si e a beijou. Ajoelhou-se, passou a mão na barriga dela e depois também a beijou.  
"Ele terá os melhores pais do mundo." Chloe falou enquanto voltava ao que estava fazendo.

"Tony, você está bem?" Michelle perguntou quando ele voltou a ficar em pé.  
"Eu estou tentando acreditar. Me dê só mais alguns segundos."  
Chloe virou-se pra ela e falou sem deixar sair algum som.  
"Homens."  
Michelle entendeu, riu e concordou. Devidamente recuperado, Tony deu mais um beijo nela e voltou à cozinha para terminar a refeição juntamente com Chloe.  
"Eu queria poder contar ao Jack." Michelle falou enquanto eles comiam. "Você ainda tem contato com ele?" Ela dirigiu sua pergunta a Chloe.

"Não. Ele está incomunicável. Não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele possa estar. Ele falou que se precisar de alguma coisa, entrará em contato com um de nós. Até lá, sem chances de encontrá-lo."

"Droga. Se ele entrar em contato com algum de vocês, por favor, me deixem saber. Eu gostaria que ele soubesse."  
"Claro." Os dois concordaram.  
"Eu proponho um brinde." Tony falou.  
"Ao nosso filho." Michelle brindou.

Eles brindaram alegremente e passaram o resto do dia de folga de Chloe festejando.

0000000000

"Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabia?" Eles estavam deitados na cama. Ela o beijou no pescoço e depois subiu até a boca.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse baixinho em sua orelha e depois a mordeu.

"Sabe, eu ainda não posso acreditar que vou ser pai."  
Michelle riu dele.

"Você vai ser um pai babão. Eu posso sentir."

"Vai me dizer que a mamãe aqui não vai ser?"  
"Estou vendo que essa criança vai ser muito mimada. Teremos que tomar cuidado."

"Qualquer coisa a gente deixa Chloe tomar conta dela."  
Michelle riu e depois o repreendeu dando um leve tapa no tórax dele.

"Duvido que a Chloe seja menos babona do que nós. Aquele jeito todo dela é só uma forma de se proteger das pessoas. Eu até estava pensando em ela ser a madrinha."  
"Você está falando sério?"

"Estou. Ela é uma grande amiga, Tony. Eu confio nela."  
"Eu também."  
"Então, o que você me diz?"  
"Se isso não significar risco de vida para o meu bebê, está tudo bem."  
"Tony!" E ela riu. "Claro que não será um risco de vida."

"Brincadeira, Chelle." Ele a beijou no pescoço fazendo cosquinhas nela. "Você sabe que eu adoro perturbar com ela."

"Sei."  
"E o padrinho?"

"Eu queria o Jack."  
"Jack está morto, Michelle."  
"Não, ele não está."  
"Você não vai desistir, não é?"  
"Ele nunca desistiu de mim."


	20. Enigmas

**Capítulo Vinte: Enigmas.**

_- Querida, se você prometer não cozinhar, eu a levarei a qualquer lugar comigo. -_

Michelle olhou sem entender aquele papel deixado em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama. Já eram 10:00 horas da manhã. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e não encontrou Tony. Finalmente, decidiu levantar e pedir uma explicação para aquilo. Antes disso, passou no banheiro e encontrou outro papel cor de rosa dobrado. Tony estava de brincadeira com ela e ela iria jogar o joguinho dele.

_- Bom dia, querida. E antes de qualquer coisa, meus parabéns. Hoje vamos ter um dia diferente dos outros. Nada de bomba atômica, vírus cordilla ou terroristas. Espero que você se divirta. A principal refeição do dia, Chelle. -_

Ela sorriu e foi em direção a cozinha. Se ela havia entendido o recado, Tony estaria na cozinha com um delicioso café da manhã esperando por ela. Ansiosa, lavou o rosto no banheiro e correu para a cozinha. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que parte do que ela havia pensado estava errado. Tony não estava ali. O café da manhã, no entanto, parecia delicioso. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ela se aproximou da mesa e encontrou mais um papel cor de rosa, parecia que eles fariam parte do dia dela.

_- Desculpa se eu te desapontei ao não estar na mesa esperando por você. Depois eu compenso essa minha ausência. A primeira vez em que você e a madrinha do nosso bebê saíram. -_

Michelle comeu tudo que tinha na mesa. Além de estar tudo saboroso e ela ter o apetite habitual dela ao acordar, estando grávida parecia que a fome triplicava. Depois, parou pra pensar no segundo enigma. A primeira vez em que ela e Chloe haviam saído foi há alguns meses atrás, elas foram até o Fox Hills Mall, até uma loja de eletrônicos onde Michelle comprou um presente pra Jack. Ela riu, foi até o quarto, escolheu uma roupa e começou a se arrumar para ir atrás da próxima surpresa.

0000000000

O Fox Hills Mall não ficava longe do apartamento deles. Sem trânsito na rua, ela chegou em 10 minutos. Foi imediatamente até a mesma loja em que ela e Chloe foram da última vez. Ao chegar próximo da loja, percebeu que não sabia o que, de fato, deveria procurar. Assim que ela chegou na frente da loja, um atendente veio até ela.

"Senhora Almeida?"  
Ela se assustou. Não se lembrava de conhecer aquele homem.

"Sim."  
Ele mexeu nos bolsos, procurava alguma coisa. Por fim, tirou um papel cor de rosa.  
"Um homem deixou isso aqui pra você hoje cedo."  
"Mas como você..."  
Não adiantou. O homem misterioso entrou na loja sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

_- A maior loja para recém-nascidos. -_

Michelle suspirou. Olhou em volta, no mínimo, Tony estava com Chloe, em algum lugar, rindo dela. Como não encontrou nenhuma evidência de que estivesse sendo seguida, foi até a tal loja a que Tony havia se referido. Ela ficava no segundo piso do shopping, enquanto andava até lá, Michelle se perguntava até quando ela teria que esperar pra encontrar Tony. Como da primeira vez, assim que chegou em frente à loja, uma pessoa veio em sua direção. Dessa vez, uma mulher.  
"Bom dia. A senhora deve ser a senhora Almeida."  
Michelle apenas concordou com a cabeça.  
"Espere um minuto."  
Novamente ela concordou. Em 5 minutos, a mulher voltou com um embrulho nas mãos.  
"Isso é pra você."  
Surpresa, ela apenas estendeu as mãos e pegou o presente. Agradeceu e decidiu que iria abri-lo na praça de alimentações, não era longe dali. Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Àquela hora, a praça estava vazia e ela pegou a primeira mesa que encontrou. Colocou o embrulho sobre a mesa e começou a abri-lo. Depois de algumas tentativas ao tentar abrir sem rasgar, ela desistiu e tirou de qualquer forma o papel que cobria a caixa. Ficou encantada com o que viu dentro. Um enxoval de roupas para bebê. Ela e Tony haviam passado nessa loja semanas atrás e Michelle se apaixonou por algumas roupas daquela loja. Tony quis comprar na ocasião, mas ela preferiu que eles fossem até outras lojas e tentassem encontrar mais barato. E agora, estavam ali, além das roupas que ela havia gostado, alguns outros itens para recém-nascido. Tudo azul, como Michelle desejava que fosse. Ela estava com 5 meses de gravidez e há já fazia algum tempo que eles sabiam o sexo do bebê. Embaixo de todos aqueles presentes, ela achou mais um papel rosa.

_- O restaurante que você escolheria para almoçar no dia do seu aniversário. -_

Desde que havia chegado ao shopping haviam se passado 45 minutos. Ela pegou a caixa com os presentes e voltou para o estacionamento. Agora, o seu destino era o Taco Bell: Los Angeles.

0000000000

Ela parou o carro e desceu apressada. Algo a dizia que finalmente, encontraria com Tony. Não era possível que ele fosse deixá-la comer sozinha. Entrou e ficou surpresa com quem encontrou.  
"Está tudo bem, Michelle?" Chloe perguntou um pouco preocupada.

Michelle desfez a cara de surpresa dela e sorriu.  
"Está tudo meio confuso hoje." Chloe não agüentou e sorriu. "Eu realmente não esperava te encontrar."

"Eu sei quem você esperava encontrar. Infelizmente não posso fazer tudo que o Tony faz com você, mas eu acho que uma boa companhia eu posso ser." Chloe falou e fez um bico.

Michelle riu.

"Tudo bem, então."  
"Você faz o pedido. Hoje, você é quem manda."  
Michelle pediu, obviamente, o prato preferido dela. Enquanto comiam, ela e Chloe conversaram sobre os outros enigmas deixados por Tony.  
"E nem adianta ficar fingindo surpresa, O'Brian. Eu sei que vocês dois tão juntos nessa."  
"A idéia não foi minha."  
"Isso é a cara dele mesmo. Vamos, pode ir passando o próximo papel cor de rosa."  
Chloe riu e pegou na bolsa o outro papel deixado por Tony com ela.  
_- Eu espero não está te dando muito trabalho até aqui. O melhor presidente que esse país já teve. -_

"David Palmer?" Michelle perguntou incrédula pra Chloe. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Isso tá ficando cada vez mais louco." As duas andavam em direção ao estacionamento. "Onde diabos mora David Palmer e o que ele quer comigo?"

Chloe tirou um papel do bolso.

"Hoover Boulevard com Childs Way."  
Michelle respirou fundo. Olhou pra Chloe.

"Você vem comigo?"

"Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ver Michelle Dessler e David Palmer se encontrarem?"

As duas entraram no carro de Michelle e foram até a casa de David Palmer.

0000000000

A casa onde ele morava era enorme e não foi difícil de encontrar. O portão foi aberto assim que o carro parou em frente a ele. Michelle dirigiu até uma área reservada aos carros. Desceram e um homem já as esperava.  
"Por aqui, senhoras."  
Ele indicou uma direção que Michelle e Chloe seguiram. Foram conduzidas até a sala de visitas. Toda a casa era linda. Não demorou muito até que David Palmer aparecesse.  
"Senhor." Michelle e Chloe falaram em coro.  
Ele não falou nada. Aproximou-se de Michelle, abriu um sorriso e olhou pra a barriga dela.  
"Um filho é o maior presente que alguém pode ter na vida."  
Michelle concordou com a cabeça.  
"Eu tenho certeza que você está confusa quanto a razão pela qual eu sou um dos enigmas que você tem que desvendar hoje."

"Certamente que sim, senhor."  
"Michelle..." Ele pausou e apontou duas cadeiras para elas sentarem. Sentou-se em uma que sobrou para ele. "Esse país também tem uma enorme dívida com você." Ela esperou que ele continuasse. "Nunca serei capaz de esquecer que a desconfiança quanto a autenticidade daquele chip partiu de você. Uma retaliação por engano teria não só acabado com a minha presidência, mas com vidas de americanos que confiaram no seu presidente." As duas observavam caladas ele falar. "Também admiro muito o seu marido, Tony Almeida. Ele se mostrou fiel a você anos atrás. E ele sempre foi fiel ao Jack. Você deve suspeitar que eu aprecio pessoas de confiança." Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Depois de salvarmos o Jack, de uma forma ou de outra, nós quatro ficamos conectados. Na minha última ligação para a senhorita O'Brian eu descobri que você estava grávida e que seu aniversário estava chegando. Liguei para Tony e ele falou que me incluiria como um dos enigmas que ele estava planejando fazer você desvendar durante o seu dia. Eu te trouxe até aqui, Michelle, para te dar uma coisa." Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma pequena caixa. Entregou para Michelle e esperou que ela abrisse. Ele observou bem a expressão de surpresa que ela fez ao ver o que tinha ali dentro pra ela.  
"Mas, senhor, eu, eu não posso..." Ela gaguejava.

"Você pode. Eu sei que não sou mais o presidente deste país. Depois que meu governo terminou, de uma má forma, eu acabei não entregando as medalhas de honra aos melhores funcionários a serviço do país. Mexendo nas minhas coisas, achei uma dessas medalhas e achei que você a merecia."  
"Eu não sei o que dizer, senhor."  
Palmer sorriu.  
"Você não precisa dizer nada. E tem mais isso aqui pra você." Ele a entregou, sorrindo, mais um papel rosa. Michelle pegou das mãos dele com um sorriso no rosto.

_- Imagino a sua surpresa ao descobrir para onde o último enigma te levaria. A pessoa que mais sente falta do Jack. -_

"Obrigada, senhor presidente."  
"David, Michelle."  
"Da-Da-vid."

Ele riu e levantou-se. As duas o acompanharam e levantaram-se também. Ele começou a se aproximar de Michelle. Inesperadamente, ela foi até Palmer e o abraçou. Sem jeito, ela se afastou.

"Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso."  
Palmer ria.

"Está tudo bem."  
"Da... David, esse país não tem palavras para agradecer tudo o que o senhor proporcionou com a sua liderança. Todas as crises, por fim, tiveram sucesso pelo líder que tínhamos. Obrigada."  
Ele não esperava por aquilo. Sem querer disfarçar, ele fez cara de surpreso e agradeceu. Eles se despediram e as duas voltaram até o carro.

"Ok, Chloe. Eu já entendi como isso tudo funciona. Eu desvendo o enigma e você me dá o endereço de onde ele fica."  
"Certo." Chloe ria dela.  
"Você ainda me paga por essa, sabia?" Michelle riu. "Kim Bauer."  
"Exposition Boulevard com Wisconsin St."

"Entendido."  
Michelle começou a dirigir até a casa de Kim Bauer.

0000000000

Eram 15:00 horas quando elas chegaram lá. Michelle decidiu antes parar em uma sorveteria, mais uma das milhões de vontades que ela vinha tendo durante a gravidez. Kim as recebeu sorridente. Pediu para elas sentarem enquanto ela pegava algo para as três beberem. Na verdade, ela tinha ido pegar um pequeno embrulho que entregou pra Michelle assim que voltou.  
"Eu ia dá isso para minha mãe no dia em que Nina Myers a matou. Desde de lá, há muitos anos trás, eu guardei na esperança de papai encontrar alguém que ele realmente gostasse. Infelizmente, ele se foi. Eu acho que você merece ficar com isso."  
"Kim..." Michelle novamente havia ficado sem palavras. "Você tem certeza que vai me dá esse colar? Quer dizer, é uma das lembranças que você tem da sua mãe e..."

"Tenho, Michelle." Kim a cortou gentilmente. "Você sempre foi especial pra mim."  
Kim se levantou, desejou feliz aniversário e ficou de joelhos.  
"Tony me contou que é um menino." Ela tocou a barriga de Michelle.  
"É. Eu sei que é um filho que Tony sempre quis ter. Agora ele está vindo."

"Antes que eu esqueça." Ela foi até a mesa e pegou um papel cor de rosa. Rindo, entregou pra Michelle. "Tenho certeza que não preciso dizer o que é isso."

_- O primeiro parque em que passeamos juntos. -_

"Ok. Esse eu não preciso do endereço." Ela olhou pra Chloe. Levantou-se, abraçou e agradeceu Kim mais uma vez. Estava na porta quando percebeu que Chloe continuava sentada.

"Você não vem?"

"Tony pediu que eu ficasse aqui com a Kim. Algo a ver com o seu próximo enigma. Vá em frente. Estaremos esperando por aqui."

"Okay então." Michelle se despediu e partiu para o South Beach Park.

0000000000

O parque era distante da casa de Kim. Ela ainda lembrava o motivo pelo qual ela e Tony haviam decidido ir até ali. Eles estavam em um dia de folga e decidiram ir para algum lugar bonito e longe da UCT. Já passavam das 16:30 quando Michelle chegou no parque. Crianças brincavam por todos os lados, ela não sabia exatamente para onde tinha que ir. Por fim, decidiu ir até o banco que era a última barreira para uma pessoa chegar até a areia da praia. Ela sentou-se e esperou. Várias pessoas passaram por ela desde que ela estava ali. Pessoas felizes, esse também foi um dos motivos que eles haviam escolhido esse parque anos atrás.

"A mamãe mais bonita do parque."  
Michelle virou assustada ao ver um homem de boné e casaco sentado ao seu lado. Mais surpresa ainda, ela ficou ao reconhecer aquela voz grave.  
"Não, não, não." Ela não conseguia acreditar. "Jack?" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Michelle tinha vontade de pular no pescoço dele e abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não podia. "Você não deveria estar se arriscando assim."  
"Eu tinha que ver você. Ver a sua barriga. Decidi aparecer hoje apenas para você saber que eu estou bem e feliz por essa criança que está vindo."  
Michelle tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
"Droga, Jack. Eu queria que você pudesse passar o dia comigo. Passar o dia atrás desses enigmas intermináveis e não ser mais um deles. Eu queria que nós ainda pudéssemos conversar e sorrir juntos."  
Jack não conseguiu falar nada. Tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha e a entregou pra Michelle. Em silêncio, ela abriu, olhou para um pequeno pingente e olhou de volta para Jack.  
"Aí está o segredo por trás do grande Jack Bauer."  
Michelle riu e agradeceu.  
"Assim você vai poder sentir que eu ainda tomo conta de você."  
Eles se encararam em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Jack abriu um adorável sorriso, checou a volta deles, não tinha ninguém por perto. Passou a mão delicadamente pela barriga de Michelle, olhou de volta nos olhos dela, com um movimento rápido, beijou-a na testa. Ela segurou a sua mão tentando fazê-lo ficar, depois de perceber que não podia fazer isso, soltou. Ele avisou que ela deveria voltar para casa. Encararam-se pela última vez antes de Jack partir.

0000000000

Decididamente não podia acontecer mais nada no dia do seu aniversário. Primeiro o David Palmer e agora o Jack. Ela não tinha idéia do quão diferente seria aquele dia até aquele momento. Chegou em casa às 18:00 horas. Estacionou o carro. Estava cansada e esperava ter o fim da noite para aproveitar com Tony. Abriu a porta do apartamento. Estava tudo escuro, mais uma vez, Tony não estava ali. Acendeu a luz e começou a sorrir quando sentiu o cheiro de comida típica de aniversário. Eles deixaram a caixa de uma das comida aberta, propositalmente, ela não podia tomar sustos na gravidez, e um monte de gente aparecendo do nada na cozinha podia acarretar em alguns problemas. Ela colocou a bolsa, as chaves e todos os presentes que havia recebido na mesa. Foi em direção a cozinha. Seus amigos mais íntimos e queridos estavam lá. Chloe, Kim, Audrey, até Bill Buchanan havia aparecido. Ela procurou por Tony e não o encontrou. Sentiu uma mão na sua cintura e lá estava ele. Flores em uma mão e a outra vazia para abraçá-la. Abraçaram-se e depois trocaram um apaixonado beijo.

"Aqui termina tudo isso, certo?" Ela perguntou olhando de Tony para os outros.  
Eles riram e concordaram com a cabeça. Comeram, conversaram, riram e se divertiram o resto da noite. Quando todos já haviam ido, Michelle virou-se pra Tony. Silenciosamente foi até ele, beijou-o novamente.  
"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
"Eu também te amo, Chelle." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados até que Tony se afastou, foi até o quarto e voltou com um presente e um papel cor de rosa.

"Oh, não. Você disse que tinha terminado."  
Ele riu.

"Confie em mim."

Ela pegou o presente e o cartão. Olhou primeiro o cartão.

_- Vamos ter momentos a chorar. Nós vamos ter caminhos a encontrar. Mas se estivermos juntos na emoção, o nosso amor nos guiará. Quando estou com você, eu consigo entender que o amor não é só um instante. São momentos assim, são pedaços de mim que reluzem em teus olhos brilhantes. Em teus beijos eu me perdi, em teu abraço me encontrei. Eu te amo. Tony Almeida. -_

Ela o encarou. Ele sorria amavelmente pra ela. Michelle pegou o presente e começou a abri-lo. Uma caixa de chocolate e dois papéis.

"Você está brincando, certo?"

Ele riu.  
"Não."  
"Nós vamos ao Excalibur Hotel e Cassino em Las Vegas? Aquele hotel que faz parte dos meus sonhos?"  
"Esse mesmo."

"Oh, Deus. Tony, você vai me matar hoje."

"Eu ainda teria outro presente pra você, se não fosse esse bebê que você carrega aí dentro." Ele fez cara de safado.

"Vou memorizar que você tá me devendo esse presente."  
"Espero que você tenha gostado do dia." Eles sentaram-se e Tony a abraçou. Ela deitou a cabeça no tórax dele. Michelle segurou a mão dele e depois entrelaçou na sua.  
"Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida."


	21. Férias em Colorado Parte 1

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Férias em Colorado (Parte 1)**

"Você já fechou a sua mala?" Michelle perguntou a Tony que estava terminando de fazer o jantar.  
"Fechei." Ele respondeu sem parar de colocar o macarrão na panela.  
"Estou no quarto do Matt. Falta colocar algumas coisas na mala dele. Se a Chloe chegar, abra a porta pra ela."

"Entendido."

Michelle foi até o quarto do filho. Ele dormia tranqüilamente. Matt tinha os olhos e cabelos do pai. A boca e o nariz da mãe. Era a mais perfeita mistura de Tony e Michelle. Nunca haviam feito uma viagem longa com ele e agora, com um ano e meio, Matt viajaria pela primeira vez de avião.  
"Mamãe?" Ele abriu um pouco o olho quando Michelle acendeu a luz do quarto.  
"Hey, meu amor." Ela foi até ele. "Desculpa se acordei você."  
Ele apenas se revirou no berço e voltou a dormir. Michelle abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo no rosto dele. Ela terminou a mala dele e levou para junto das outras. Estava tudo pronto, só faltava Chloe chegar. Eles haviam resolvido que ela dormiria lá. Assim, chegavam todos juntos ao aeroporto. Convencer Chloe a tirar férias da UCT tinha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que Michelle já havia feito. Enquanto Tony preparava o jantar e Chloe não chegava, Michelle resolveu assistir televisão. Dez minutos depois disso, a campainha tocou.  
"Você sempre atrasada." Michelle reclamou assim que abriu a porta e viu que era ela.  
"Boa noite pra você também." Chloe respondeu também delicadamente.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la com as malas."

Chloe deixou que Michelle pegasse uma delas. Elas levaram até onde as outras estavam.  
"Cadê o Matt?" Chloe perguntou depois de ver que ele não estava no quadrado dele.  
"Dormindo."

"Amanhã eu o vejo então." Chloe falou com um pouco de desapontamento na voz.  
Como Michelle havia presumido, Chloe era uma madrinha carinhosa. Matt gostava de passar momentos com ela.  
"Olá, Chloe." Tony a cumprimentou quando foi até a sala colocar os pratos na mesa.  
"Não acredito que você não me esperou para prepararmos o jantar."

"Michelle sabia que você se atrasaria." Ele pausou. Chloe lançou um olhar pra Michelle que riu de volta. "Então, ela pediu que eu adiantasse as coisas por aqui. Temos que dormir cedo já que nosso vôo sai às 8 horas."

Chloe fez um bico. Quando Tony terminou de arrumar a mesa, eles se juntaram e começaram a jantar. Fizeram planos para a viagem e o que iriam fazer em cada dia. Não perderam muito tempo lavando os pratos. Assim que terminaram de limpar tudo, cada um se dirigiu ao quarto.

0000000000

Eles chegaram em Colorado tarde da noite. Matt não havia conseguido dormir durante o vôo e chegou dormindo. Eles ficariam na casa de uma amiga de Michelle que havia se mudado há pouco tempo para Nova York. A casa era enorme. Tinha quarto para todo mundo. Apesar de ser tarde, Tony, Michelle e Chloe não estavam com vontade de dormir e decidiram preparar algo pra comer. Como de costume, Tony e Chloe foram para a cozinha, enquanto Michelle procurava por talheres e pratos. Enquanto Michelle arrumava a mesa, alguém bateu na porta de trás da casa. Ela sabia quem era e preparou-se emocionalmente para vê-lo depois de vinte meses sem se verem pessoalmente. E lá estava ele. O mesmo olhar penetrante, o mesmo doce sorriso nos lábios. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Michelle sentiu algumas lágrimas nos seus olhos e não as impediu de rolarem pelo seu rosto. Jack foi até ela e a abraçou. Foi um longo abraço de saudades. Quando se separaram, ambos riam e ele deu um doce beijo no rosto dela. Silenciosamente, Jack foi até a cozinha e ficou observando Tony e Chloe se divertirem. Eles riam e Jack nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-los tão felizes. Michelle estava ao seu lado. Passado alguns minutos, Jack decidiu que era hora de cumprimentar os seus amigos.  
"Boa noite, cozinheiros."  
Os dois se viraram assustados ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida. Tony largou o que estava fazendo e foi correndo na direção dele. Encararam-se e, ao invés de apertarem as mãos, abraçaram-se.

"É bom ver você, cara." Tony deu um tapa carinhoso nas costas de Jack.  
"É bom ver você também."  
Chloe aproximou-se timidamente. Ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Jack foi até ela e a abraçou fortemente.

"Pensávamos que você só chegaria amanhã." Chloe falou depois que eles se soltaram.  
"A viagem foi mais curta do que eu havia previsto."

"Quer nos dar uma mãozinha?" Tony perguntou enquanto voltava para a cozinha.  
"Não! Se ele for, eu também tenho o direito de ir." Michelle protestou.  
"Okay. Então você fica de fora, Jack." Chloe falou rindo enquanto seguia Tony de volta a cozinha.  
Eles riram.

"Onde está o Matt?" Jack perguntou visivelmente interessado.

"Ele está no nosso quarto. Ele estava dormindo da última vez em que eu fui lá." Michelle falou quando ela e Jack se afastaram da cozinha e encaminhavam-se para a sala.

"Posso ir lá?"  
"Claro. Vá em frente." Michelle o encorajou com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia o quanto Jack queria ver o filho dela e de Tony.  
Eles foram até onde Matt estava. Diferentemente do que Michelle achava, ele estava acordado e olhando para o teto, em silêncio. Ao vê-lo acordado, Jack correu para o banheiro, lavou as mãos e voltou com um sorriso no rosto. Aproximou-se do berço e cuidadosamente retirou Matt de dentro. Michelle observava a cena calada. Jack levantou-o até a altura dos seus olhos e estava visivelmente emocionado.  
"Uau. Ele tem os olhos do Tony."  
Michelle apenas concordou com a cabeça. Jack o segurou nos braços. Matt parecia gostar dele.  
"Vamos até a sala, Matt. Tio Jack vai brincar com você."  
Michelle riu e acompanhou os dois até a sala. Jack sentou-se no chão. Não soltava Matt por nada.  
"Hey, meu campeão está acordado." Tony falou surpreso ao ver Matt e Jack no chão, brincando.  
Enquanto brincavam, Michelle terminou de ajudar Chloe e Tony a arrumar as coisas para a refeição deles.

"Jack, está pronto." Chloe avisou assim que todos estavam na mesa.  
"Depois eu como." Ele falou sem parar de brincar com Matt.  
Os três riram na mesa. Estavam quase no fim, quando Jack voltou do quarto onde havia deixado Matt dormindo.

"Você tem certeza que está fazendo certo ao estar aqui conosco?" Tony ainda temia pela segurança de Jack.  
"Tenho. Já faz tempo desde da minha morte. Creio que ninguém ainda acredite que eu possa estar vivo. Estarei bem."  
"Você não precisa se preocupar mais." Chloe falou olhando pra Jack. Todos se viraram pra ela. "O mundo poderá saber que Jack Bauer está vivo." Ninguém entendia nada.  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
Chloe se levantou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Foi até o quarto dela e em poucos minutos estava de volta com o seu inseparável notebook nas mãos. Tony, Michelle e Jack haviam se levantado e estavam na sala, impacientes e esperando pela explicação de Chloe. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela ligou o notebook e começou a procurar algo.  
"Vamos, Chloe. O que você andou aprontando?" Tony estava curioso.

"Espere."  
Depois de alguns minutos, ela parou de mexer no teclado e voltou-se para eles.

"Quando o Jack sumiu, Michelle me fez prometer que eu ficaria de olho nos chineses em busca de alguma coisa que pudéssemos usar contra eles. Durante vários meses eu não achei nada que nos servisse. Nos últimos meses, consciente de que não acharíamos nada enquanto eu ficasse apenas 'observando', eu decidi arriscar. Mesmo convicta que não teria nada lá que nos ajudasse, eu invadi o sistema da embaixada deles. Novamente, eu acertei." Michelle, Tony e Jack riram. "Não havia nada comprometedor lá. Mas, eu consegui um e-mail de contato do senhor Cheng. Novamente, arrisquei. Consegui entrar no e-mail dele. O sistema de proteção deles é totalmente fraco comparado ao nosso e as minhas habilidades fez com que o meu caminho até o que eu descobri fosse mais fácil ainda. Encontrei um e-mail de um tal de Robert Nichols."  
"Robert Nichols?" Jack perguntou curioso.

"Ex-militar americano. E o que eu descobri foi surpreendente."  
"O que foi, Chloe?" Michelle não agüentava mais tanta explicação.  
"Em todos os e-mails eles usavam códigos. Uma proteção para caso o e-mail fosse lido pelas pessoas erradas. Os códigos eram velhos, não estavam no nosso sistema. Pedi a NSA todos os códigos já usados por eles e cruzando com os e-mails, consegui entender o que eles falavam. A China tem agentes americanos presos ilegalmente e sob tortura."  
"Por que diabos eles teriam agentes nossos presos?" Jack estava confuso.

"Porque eles querem informações sobre o nosso país que só agentes do governo poderiam dar. Nem todos são como você, Jack. Nem todos conseguem agüentar torturas por muito tempo."

"Então agora temos um motivo para trazer o Jack de volta!" Michelle pulou no sofá ao lado de Tony.  
"Temos. Eu já mandei os e-mails para o presidente e para o procurador-geral. Eles já confirmaram que temos provas pesadas contra a China. Agora só cabe a você, Jack, saber quando quer aparecer novamente. O presidente deverá dar todo o apoio a você. Wayne Palmer adorará saber que você está vivo. Aqui estão os e-mails que eu mandei pra eles." Chloe apontou pra Jack onde estavam as partes principais.

"Chloe, você é demais!" Michelle já estava ao lado dela e agora havia pulado para abraçá-la. Chloe fez um bico e agradeceu.

"Se você não tivesse me feito prometer ficar de olho, talvez eu nunca encontrasse isso."  
Michelle ficou envergonhada. Jack olhou pra ela sorrindo.

"Eu realmente não tenho palavras pra agradecer a vocês três. Por tudo."  
"Antes de você realmente me agradecer, saiba que eu disse a Michelle, toda vez em que ela insistia que precisávamos fazer algo por você, que não adiantaria e que você estava morto. Então talvez você não devesse realmente me agradecer." Tony falou em um tom exasperado.  
"Eu sei que no fundo você queria ter a coragem e força de vontade da sua esposa para fazer algo por mim."  
"Eu não tive esperanças. Esse é o ponto. Mas você me tirou da cadeia, você me juntou a Michelle. Eu devia ter tido esperança, Jack! Você não entende? Eu estava errado sobre tudo isso."

"Tony..." Jack foi até ele e o levou pelo braço até a varanda. Tony não conseguia encará-lo. "Olhe pra mim." Relutante, ele olhou. "No fundo, você queria que eu pudesse 'voltar a viver', certo?" Tony apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. "E você não acha que, depois de ter sido quase assassinado por uma terrorista, depois de 6 meses separado da minha mulher, eu não pensaria em outra coisa que não fosse recomeçar? De uma forma ou de outra, EU me viraria. Você sabia que eu estava vivo e isso bastava. De fato, isso bastava, Tony."

"Eu sempre quis que você pudesse passar mais um dia com a gente, vivo."  
Jack abriu um sorriso.  
"Estamos bem?" Ele estendeu a mão pra Tony.  
"Se você diz..." Tony riu e apertou a mão dele. Os dois voltaram pra sala e viram que Chloe e Michelle estavam rindo de alguma coisa.

"Qual a piada?" Jack voltou perguntando.

Michelle e Chloe continuavam a rir. Tony e Jack não estavam entendendo nada.

"Nós estávamos discutindo qual a expressão que você vai fazer quando eu te convidar pra ser padrinho do Matt."  
Jack ficou totalmente surpreso. A expressão dele fez até Tony rir.

"Eu achei que ele já tivesse um padrinho."  
"Negativo. Eu nunca perdi a esperança de que te traíamos de volta. Você aceita, Bauer?"  
"Claro, Dessler. Eu até acho que já conquistei o meu afilhado." Ele fez pose de quem é o máximo.  
"Vamos, loiro. Nem comece com seu alto egocentrismo." Michelle falou brincando e eles riram. "Você tem razão. Parece que o Matt gostou mesmo de você."  
"Eu sou irresistível."

"Hanran." Tony falou ironicamente.

"A brincadeira está ótima, mas eu preciso descansar dessa viagem. Vamos, Tony?" Ela esperou que ele pegasse a sua mão.  
"Vamos. Boa noite, Jack. Boa noite, Chloe."

Os dois responderam de volta.

"Eu também estou indo." Chloe começou a desligar o notebook.

Michelle e Tony não esperaram que ela terminasse de desligar e já tinham sumido no corredor dos quartos. Jack observava Chloe nervosamente esperar o notebook finalizar todas as tarefas e desligar.

"Chloe." Ele começou antes que fosse tarde demais. Ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. "Obrigado."  
Ela fez um bico e murmurou algo ininteligível. Jack riu e aproximou-se mais dela. O notebook finalmente desligou. Chloe o pegou e começou a se virar para ir até o quarto dela. Jack a pegou pelo braço e a impediu de continuar a andar.  
"Chloe..." Ele começou enquanto ela se virava com uma expressão irritada no rosto. "Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você."

"É algo importante? Eu realmente estou bastante cansada..." Jack a cortou com um beijo. Ela bem que tentou escapar assim que sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Mas não resistiu quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se afastou assustada.

"Por que você fez isso?"

Jack riu.

"Por que um homem beija uma mulher, Chloe?"  
"Por que você me beijou? Você não tinha esse direito, Jack."  
"Chloe, desculpa, eu..."  
"Não, Jack! Você realmente acha que pode brincar com meus sentimentos?"  
"Chloe, eu não..."  
"Você acha que só por que eu te ajudei a voltar eu quero algo como um beijo em troca?"

"Eu não quis ser mal..."  
"Jack! Você está errado ao meu respeito. Não é por que eu sou uma nerd que nenhum homem ama que você pode se aproveitar de mim."

"CHLOE!" Jack a segurou pelos dois braços e a fez olhar nos olhos dele.

"Você vai começar a me machucar agora?" Ela perguntou assim que sentiu as mãos dele em seus braços.

"Chloe, eu te amo."


	22. Férias em Colorado Parte 2

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Férias em Colorado (Parte 2)**

"Eu ainda não escutei a porta do quarto da Chloe bater." Michelle comentou quando ela e Tony já estavam deitados na cama. Ela estava nos braços dele.  
"Nem eu escutei a porta do quarto do Jack bater." Tony olhou pra Michelle com um sorriso no rosto. "Será que eles foram salvar o mundo e esqueceram de nos chamar?"

"Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que eles estão aqui na casa. BEM aqui na casa."  
"O que você quer dizer?" Tony entendeu o olhar dela. "Jack e Chloe? Você só pode estar brincando comigo."  
Michelle riu.  
"Chloe já deixou algumas pequenas evidências de que ela sente algo a mais pelo Jack do que uma simples amizade."

"Eu não posso acreditar." Tony ria ainda incrédulo com a novidade.

"É, amor. Essas coisas acontecem. Quem manda no coração? Veja você, eu me encontrei perdidamente apaixonada por VOCÊ anos atrás."

Tony abriu a boca fingindo estar surpreso com o que ela acabava de dizer sobre ele. Depois ele fez um olhar de raiva e levantou-se da posição em que estava. Colocou os dois braços, cada um de um lado do corpo dela, impedindo-a de se levantar.  
"Você vai pegar por essas palavras, sabia?"  
"Ah, vou?" Ela disse desafiando-o.  
"Vai." Ele disse abaixando-se e colocando os lábios dele contra os dela. "E vai pagar muito caro." Agora, ele beijou-a. Ardentemente.

"Entendi a razão de você ter mudado o Matt de quarto antes de deitar."

Ele riu e confirmou com a cabeça.

0000000000

Chloe olhava-o sem acreditar nas palavras que o próprio havia acabado de pronunciar. Nem por um minuto deixou de encará-lo, os olhos dele apenas confirmavam o que ela tinha escutado. Por um momento ela pensou em se soltar dos braços dele e correr para o seu quarto. Ela queria pensar em tudo aquilo, em como ele podia estar apaixonado por ela. Ao invés disso, ela o beijou. Aquele beijo, que Chloe nunca mais esqueceria, a fez acreditar que ela também o amava, mais do que tudo. Quando pararam, mantiveram as cabeças juntas.  
"Você acredita em mim agora?" Jack falou com um sorriso começando a aparecer entre os lábios.

"Acredito. Mas você precisa me explicar onde todo o seu amor por Audrey foi parar."

"No dia da minha 'morte', a coisa que eu mais achei que ia perder, depois da minha filha, era ela. Entretanto, com o passar dos meus dias solitários, só me restava pensar em como aquele dia havia me provado que o nosso relacionamento não daria certo. Ela tem o mundo dela, Chloe. E o meu mundo é totalmente diferente do dela. Por que você acha que o Tony e a Michelle deram e continuam dando certo?"  
"O mundo deles é o mesmo." Chloe respondeu baixinho.

"Exatamente. Eu e a Audrey nunca daríamos certo."  
"Então você só me ama por que estamos no mesmo mundo?"  
"Não. Eu te amo porque você é única pra mim. O fato de estarmos no mesmo mundo, só me faz ter certeza que eu não vou ter que parar te amar, nunca."

"Eu nunca achei que fosse ser correspondida no amor, muito menos por você."

Ele riu. Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos. Delicadamente, ele começou a mexer no cabelo dela. Depois passou a mão pelo seu rosto. Ela observava cada movimento dele calada, apreciava o toque das mãos dele.

"Nunca pude te observar tão perto assim. Você é linda, Chloe."  
Ela fez um bico e abriu um sorriso tímido.

"Você disse que estava cansada. Acho que você deveria dormir."  
"Duvido que eu consiga depois do que você me disse, mas eu tenho que tentar."  
Ela deu um selinho nele e os dois começaram a ir para os seus quartos. Soltaram as mãos quando ela chegou na porta do quarto que era dela. Ele continuou o caminho até o dele.  
"Jack..." Ela o chamou antes de entrar e fechar a porta. Ele virou e esperou ela continuar a falar. "Eu também te amo."  
Ele riu, observou ela entrar no quarto e bater a porta.

0000000000

Jack foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. Estava indo em direção a cozinha tentar preparar algo para eles comerem quando ouviu um barulho de um dos quartos que ele achava que estava vazio. Vagarosamente ele abriu a porta e encontrou Matt em pé no berço. Jack aproximou-se e o tirou de lá. Aliviado por ter sido retirado da 'prisão' do seu berço, Matt abriu um sorriso pra Jack e brincou com as orelhas dele. Jack riu e decidiu levá-lo até a sala. Fariam companhia um ao outro enquanto as outras pessoas da casa continuavam a dormir. Jack sentou-se no sofá e colocou Matt no seu colo, virado de frente para ele.

"Você é o garoto mais sortudo que eu já conheci, sabia?" Jack falava como se ele fosse entender. "As pessoas que você tem tomando conta de você farão de tudo para te proteger, sempre."  
Matt brincava com a gola da camisa de Jack. Depois de um tempo falando com o menino, Jack notou que ele começava a ficar impaciente.  
"Você está com fome, não está, campeão?" Ele levantou com Matt em seus braços. Levou-o até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira na esperança de encontrar alguma mamadeira já feita. Por sorte, tinha uma que, Jack pensava, devia ser a que ele supostamente tomaria ontem ao chegar da viagem. Pegou a mamadeira e voltou até a sala com Matt. Virou-o em seus braços e o fez ficar deitado. Delicadamente, colocou a mamadeira na boca dele. Tony e Michelle acordaram juntos. Começaram a ir até o quarto de Matt quando ouviram a voz de Jack na sala. Pararam pra ver com quem ele estaria falando àquela hora da manhã e ficaram encantados com a cena que viram. Jack estava na varanda, ele tinha Matt em seus braços que ainda tomava a mamadeira calmamente. Jack falava algo que não dava pra escutar claramente com ele. Tony e Michelle ficaram de onde estavam observando. Eles pareciam pai e filho. Depois de um tempo, decidiram que era hora de cumprimentá-los.  
"Vejo que alguém acordou mais cedo só pra ficar com o afilhado." Michelle caminhou até onde Jack e Matt estavam. Jack se assustou ao vê-los.

"Espero que vocês não se importem de eu ter tirado ele de lá e estar alimentando-o."

"Claro que não, Jack. Você é o padrinho aqui e tem todo o direito de passar todos os momentos possíveis com ele." Michelle foi até o filho e deu um beijo nele. Matt encarou a mãe de volta, mas não parou de tomar a sua mamadeira.

Tony cumprimentou Jack, beijou Matt e foi até a cozinha começar a preparar o café da manhã.  
"Cadê a Chloe quando eu preciso dela?" Tony perguntou pra ninguém enquanto ia em direção a cozinha. Jack e Michelle escutaram.

"Já que ela não está aqui, eu posso ajudar." Jack falou torcendo pra que Michelle não o impedisse de ajudar Tony. Ela olhou pra ele sabendo que dependia dela ele poder ir até lá ou não. Ela riu e estendeu os braços pra segurar o filho. Suavemente, Jack o colocou nos braços da mãe. Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Matt antes de sair contente ao encontro de Tony.

"E senhor Jack Bauer." Michelle chamou antes que ele chegasse à cozinha. Ele virou-se com um sorriso no rosto esperando o que ela falaria em seguida. "Você só vai chegar perto dessas comidas abençoadas, as quais eu nunca fui permitida nem sequer de tocar, porque eu estou com fome e a Chloe insiste em dormir." Michelle fez um bico parecido com os de Chloe que fez Jack abrir ainda mais o sorriso.  
"Entendido." Ele falou balançando a cabeça e virando-se em direção a Tony.

0000000000

Chloe acordou apenas quando Jack e Tony tinham feito mais da metade do café. Chateada por perder mais uma preparação da refeição, ela fez um bico pros dois e sentou-se junto a Michelle e Matt no chão da sala. As duas brincaram com ele até quando Tony e Jack anunciaram que haviam terminado e que elas podiam ir até a mesa começar a comer. Chloe colocou Matt no carrinho dele e foi acompanhar os outros no café da manhã. Os quatro comeram tranqüilamente, conversaram sobre diversos assunto. Ao terminarem, lavaram os pratos. Jack foi até o carrinho e pegou Matt novamente. Michelle riu do apego dele ao afilhado e deixou que ele ficasse com Matt nos braços. Tony foi até a televisão e começou a ver os noticiários matinais. Michelle puxou Chloe até a varanda.  
"Você vai me esconder até quando?"  
Ela fez uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Vamos, Chloe. Fale comigo!" Michelle ria dela. "Você, Jack, ontem à noite."

Chloe abriu um sorriso tímido nos lábios ao se dar conta do que ela estava falando.  
"Bom..." Ela tentou começar. "Ele me beijou."  
"Ele fez o que?" Michelle abriu um bocão de surpresa.

"É. Eu achei que ele estava brincando com os meus sentimentos, mas ele falou coisas que eu nunca vou esquecer."  
"Coisas que você não vai esquecer. Sei..." Michelle fingiu estar calma. "O QUE ELE FALOU?" Chloe agora que ria da curiosidade dela.

"Bom, você sabe. 'Eu te amo', 'Você é única'. Essas coisas."  
Novamente, Michelle abriu um bocão.

"Então quer dizer que temos um novo casal na casa." Michelle passava as mãos pelo queixo, pensando.  
"Você não vai dizer a ele que eu já te contei, não é? Eu sei que vocês são amigos, mas não acho prudente ele saber que alguém já sabe."  
"Claro que ele não vai saber que eu já sei. Eu vou fazer Jack Bauer confessar pra mim que ele está apaixonado pela nossa eterna nerd." Ela lançou um olhar maléfico na direção onde Jack, Tony e Matt se divertiam. Chloe a reprovou com um olhar ao ouvir o nerd.  
"Trate de ajudar o Tony no jantar, almoço, ou qualquer que seja a próxima refeição que vocês prepararão. Assim terei como pegá-lo sozinho."

"Certo."  
Elas voltaram para a sala.

"O que as damas conversavam?"  
Michelle sabia que Tony ia perguntar.  
"Estávamos pensando em ir até uma loja aqui pert. Precisamos comprar alguns mantimentos. Algumas coisinhas pro Matt. Sei como isso é chato pra vocês, garotos. Então eu estava chamando a Chloe para ir comigo agora, antes de voltarmos e sairmos pra almoçar."  
"Nós estamos saindo agora. O Matt vem com a gente." Chloe foi até onde ele estava e o pegou no colo. "Agora é a tia Chloe que vai cuidar de você um pouco."  
Jack fez cara de desapontado ao perceber que ficaria sem o afilhado pra brincar. Tony riu e começou a pensar em algo pra ele e Jack fazerem enquanto as garotas e o filho não voltavam. Michelle e Chloe foram até os seus quartos antes de partirem. Trocaram de roupa e pegaram as suas bolsas. Chloe pegou Matt e os três foram até a loja.

0000000000

"Eu beijei a Chloe." Jack falou do nada enquanto ele e Tony assistiam ao noticiário.

Tony virou devagar e encarou Jack. Sabia que aquilo poderia ter acontecido, mas a surpresa vinha do fato de Jack contar isso a ele.

"Então quer dizer que você está amando a Chloe." Tony concluiu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Estou." Jack disse meio embaraçado. "E ela confessou gostar de mim. Você acredita que a gente possa dar certo juntos?"

"Bom, demorou até eu conhecer a Chloe como eu conheço hoje. Ela é uma ótima pessoa e não é tão difícil de conviver se você sabe fazê-lo. Eu, ela e a Michelle passamos bons tempos juntos. Eu acho que você precisa de alguém exatamente como ela ao seu lado. E eu tenho certeza que ela te ama."

Jack balançou a cabeça concordando. Ele olhou para o relógio. Fazia quase duas horas que Michelle, Chloe e Matt haviam saído de casa.  
"Eles tão demorando." Jack comentou depois que ele e Tony recomeçaram a ver televisão.

"Ah, você não sabe como aquelas duas demoram quando saem de casa. Se disserem que voltam em uma hora, prepara-se para esperar, é em três. E assim por diante. Relaxe e divirta-se comigo enquanto elas não voltam."  
Jack riu e voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Quinze minutos depois dessa conversa, o telefone tocou. Tony calmamente se levantou para atender.  
"Alô?"  
"Tony Almeida?" A voz de uma mulher falou no outro lado da linha.  
"Sim."

"Tony, escute essa ligação com muita atenção."


	23. Férias em Colorado Parte 3

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: Férias em Colorado (Parte 3)**

Tony escutou a ligação toda em silêncio e com total atenção. Tentou argumentar algo no final, mas aparentemente a pessoa na linha desligou. Ele colocou o telefone no gancho, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e começou a andar na direção contrária de onde Jack estava.

"Tony?" Jack perguntou receoso. "Você está bem?"  
Ele não respondeu. Fez um movimento com as mãos tentando dizer que não era nada e que Jack não devia se preocupar.

"Vamos, Tony. Eu conheço aquele olhar." Tony virou-se pra ele. Os dois se encararam. "Eu conheço esse olhar." Jack falou mais firme. "Você está escondendo algo de mim. Deixe-me saber dessa vez."

Tony parou de se movimentar.

"Ela está com Michelle, Chloe e Matt. Ela está com minha mulher e meu filho!"

"Quem está com eles, Tony? O que está acontecendo?" Jack estava perdido.

"Eu conheço aquela voz..." Tony pausou e começou a pensar. Por um momento esqueceu que Jack estava ali e que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"TONY!" Jack correu até onde ele estava. "Pare de andar. O que está acontecendo? Onde estão Chloe, Michelle e Matt?"  
Tony respirou fundo.

"Essa mulher..." Ele olhou nos olhos de Jack. "Ela seqüestrou os três. Exige que eu esteja em um local chamado Elway's em 15 minutos."

Jack não parecia acreditar na notícia. Levou algum tempo pensando até que se voltou novamente para Tony.

"Okay." Ele suspirou. "Vamos pensar que estamos na vantagem. Essa tal mulher não sabe que eu estou aqui."  
Tony concordou com a cabeça.  
"Mas você não vai conseguir nos seguir sem cobertura por satélite ou sem ninguém pra ficar aqui e nos dar cobertura. Maldita hora que não estamos em Los Angeles!"

"Vou pegar o notebook da Chloe."  
"Você acha que vai encontrar algum programa que Chloe possa brincar rastreando as pessoas?"  
"Não. Mas nós estamos sem tempo e talvez lá possa ter algo que possamos usar. Pense, Tony! De quem era aquela voz?"  
Jack deixou um Tony pensativo pra trás enquanto corria até o quarto de Chloe. Em questão de segundos, ele voltou. Rapidamente jogou tudo que estava na mesa no chão, colocou o notebook em cima, ligou-o e esperou. Observou Tony andar de um lado pro outro. Jack sabia que ele estava forçando a memória pra lembrar da dona daquela voz. Parou de observá-lo quando viu que o notebook estava pronto para ser usado. Tony correu até ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
"Lembrou quem era?"  
"Não. Acabei de lembrar que temos um software de rastreamento na nossa empresa de segurança."  
"Bom, Tony. Bom." Jack puxou uma cadeira para que Tony pudesse sentar ao seu lado.  
"Está em um sub-canal na Internet."  
Jack virou o notebook pra ele e deixou que ele fizesse mais rápido.

"Aqui." Tony falou alguns minutos depois de abrir uma página na Internet.  
"Comece."

Tony tentou o rastreamento do celular de Michelle. Depois o de Chloe. Nada.  
"Ela é uma profissional. Droga!" Jack levantou-se da cadeira. Sem saber onde eles estavam, ficava complicado armar um plano.

"Jack! Jack!" Tony o chamou de volta e fez um gesto pedindo a ele para sentar-se.  
"O que foi?"  
"Eu e a Michelle temos um cartão da empresa. Decidimos que esses cartões teriam um sistema de GPS e assim se tornariam rastreáveis. Você sabe, mexemos com a segurança das pessoas e aprendemos a lidar com a nossa própria."  
"Você quer dizer que se a Michelle estiver com esse cartão, poderemos rastreá-los?"  
"Ela está com esse cartão. Não saímos sem eles."  
"Graças a Deus." Jack abriu um sorriso.

Tony começou o processamento para rastrear o cartão de Michelle. Enquanto isso, Jack foi até a lista telefônica e achou um mapa da cidade.  
"Tony, o Elway's fica a 5 minutos daqui. Estamos ficando sem tempo."

"Encontrei!" Tony pegou um papel e anotou o endereço da casa onde eles estavam. "Qual é o seu plano?" Tony perguntou a Jack sabendo que ele já tinha um.  
"Você vai até o Elway's e faz o que está planejado. Engane-a. Ainda temos 8 minutos até o encontro. Eu vou até o endereço que você pegou e tento entrar na casa. Não acho que ela vai estar com muitos homens, chama a atenção e duvido que a casa tenha muitas entradas. No máximo uma principal e uma lateral. Um homem em cada porta."  
"Uma arma com um silenciador e um Jack Bauer." Tony falou pensativo. "Okay. Isso vai funcionar. E depois?"

"Eu não vou entrar atacando. Vou esperar até que você chegue. Tentarei ter uma visão de onde eles estão. O resto vai ter que ficar por contar do que vamos encontrar lá."  
"Jack..." Tony falou pegando seu casaco e as chaves do carro. "... caso tudo dê errado e não importa o que você tenha que deixar pra trás..." Ele pausou. "Por favor, salve o meu filho."  
Jack abriu um pequeno sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Eles trocaram um aperto de mão.  
"Tony, cuidado."  
Ele concordou com cabeça e começou a dirigir-se em direção a garagem. Voltou-se pra Jack com uma expressão de terror no rosto.  
"Você lembrou?" Jack perguntou interpretando a expressão no rosto dele. Tony balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
"Não pode ser." Ele não queria estar certo sobre quem era.

"Quem, Tony?"  
"Sarah Gavin."

0000000000

"O que você está fazendo, Sarah?" Michelle não entendia a razão de estar sendo seqüestrada por uma ex-agente da UCT.  
"Você lembra quando mandou me escoltar para fora da UCT um ano e alguns meses atrás, Michelle Dessler?" Ela falou o nome de Michelle com desprezo.

"Eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo tudo isso por vingança pessoal."  
"Eu falei que você ia se arrepender. Aparentemente, você não levou muito a sério a minha ameaça."  
"Eu não achei que você fosse capaz de fazer mal a alguém."  
"E você, Chloe O'brian?" Sarah ignorou Michelle e voltou-se para Chloe. "Achou que eu ia esquecer de como você me chamou? Como foi mesmo? 'Amadora...'" Ela deixou a palavra no ar. Chloe lançou um olhar fulminante pra ela.  
"Não, Sarah! Você não está fazendo isso para se vingar de nós duas." Michelle voltou a falar.

"Você está certa, Michelle. Quer realmente um grande motivo?" Michelle a encarou e esperou que ela continuasse. Ela estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e ganhar algum tipo de tempo. Não sabia o que Tony e Jack podiam estar aprontando, se é que eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa. Mas, ela ouviu quando Sarah ligou para o seu marido. "Seattle, Peter Gavin, Regal Financial Bank."  
Michelle recebeu aquele motivo como um tapa no rosto.  
"Meu irmão, Michelle! Você prendeu o meu irmão!"  
"Ele estava tentando assaltar o banco e..."  
"E nada! Nossa mãe precisava daquele dinheiro ou morreria sem tratamento e remédios. Adivinhe..." Ela pausou e aproximou-se ameaçadoramente com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Michelle. "Ela morreu! Você impediu meu irmão de pegar aquele dinheiro no cofre e salvar a vida da nossa mãe."  
Michelle estava em silêncio, por mais que quisesse discutir que haviam outros meios de conseguir aquele dinheiro, meios justos e honestos, Sarah não entenderia. Por mais que fosse absurdo, Sarah a culparia pela morte da sua mãe.  
"Você tirou a vida da minha mãe, Michelle." Ela afastou-se das duas. "E se vocês não colaborarem, eu tirarei a vida do seu filho."

0000000000

Tony chegou até o Elway's 3 minutos antes do combinado. Olhou em volta em busca de alguém suspeito, mas não tinha ninguém. Ficou encostado contra uma parede até perceber um carro se aproximando. Ele parou exatamente na frente de onde Tony estava. O vidro da porta da frente e do lado do passageiro abriu-se vagarosamente. O homem não precisou dizer nada. Tony dirigiu-se até a porta de trás, olhou mais uma vez a sua volta e entrou no carro. Jack estacionou o carro uma rua antes do endereço que Tony conseguiu. Correu até a casa onde estariam os três. Quando chegou perto, diminuiu os passos e aproximou-se encostado no muro. Através um buraco, conseguiu enxergar um homem apenas. Ele cuidava da porta da frente. Possivelmente os outros haviam ido pegar Tony. Jack colocou a arma em punho, pulou o muro quando o homem virou-se para ver algo dentro da casa. Havia uma entrada lateral e era por lá que Jack tentaria entrar sem ser visto. Não tinham árvores na frente da casa e por pura sorte, Jack conseguiu chegar a entrada lateral sem ser visto. Entrou silenciosamente na casa e ouviu vozes. Reconheceu a voz de Sarah e escutou a de Chloe. Andou até um ponto onde ele conseguiu ter visão total da sala onde elas estavam amarradas, cada uma em uma cadeira. Havia uma terceira, já devidamente preparada para Tony. No entanto, não foi a cadeira vazia que chamou a atenção de Jack e sim o que ele viu nas paredes da sala. O barulho de um carro tirou a concentração de Jack das paredes e o trouxe de volta a realidade. Tony estava chegando. Jack esperaria para escutar o que ela realmente queria. Sabia que não teriam muito tempo, não quando Sarah decidisse ativar as bombas grudadas nas paredes da sala. Tony foi levado por dois homens até a cadeira, depois de amarrado, Sarah ordenou que os homens saíssem da casa.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Tony tinha ódio no rosto.

Sarah o encarou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

"Eu sempre soube que você era um fracassado."  
Tony tentou inutilmente se levantar para atacá-la.  
"Agora que os três estão aqui." Ela encarou cada um. "Eu posso dizer o real motivo disso tudo."

"Cadê o meu filho?" Tony não queria saber os motivos dela sem antes saber onde estava Matt. Ele não se encontrava em nenhum canto da sala e onde quer que estivesse, estaria livre para Jack pegá-lo. Tony sentia que Jack estava em algum lugar da casa ouvindo aquilo.

"Está lá em cima e temporariamente seguro. Se você colaborar comigo, Almeida..." Sarah insinuou-se pra ele na frente de Michelle. "Você poderá sair andando daqui e com o seu filho."

"O que você quer?"

"O primeiro que falar o que eu quero, sairá daqui vivo." Os três trocaram olhares. "Eu quero saber onde Jack Bauer está." Dessa vez, os três não se atreveram a trocar qualquer tipo de olhar.  
"Do que você está falando?" Tony perguntou fazendo uma expressão incrédula.  
"Não tentem me fazer de idiota!"  
"Você sabe muito bem que Jack está morto, Sarah." Michelle se atreveu a falar.

"Ou nós paramos de jogar ou seu filho..." Ela começou a se aproximar novamente de Michelle. "Como é mesmo o nome dele? Matt. Ou Matt sofrerá as conseqüências."  
"Você não sabe do que está falando." Chloe falou baixinho tentando fazer com que Sarah se afastasse de Michelle.  
"Chloe, Chloe." Ela agora se aproximava dela. "Amadora, hein?" Sarah riu. "Por algum motivo, você deixou o seu sistema vulnerável alguns meses atrás. Parecia que você estava procurando algo em outro lugar e esqueceu de proteger uma entrada no seu sistema. E lá estava a amadora Sarah Gavin invadindo e tendo a surpresa de encontrar provas da farsa de morte do Jack. Vamos, O'Brian, diga que eu não sou tão amadora quanto parecia ser." Chloe fez um bico e não falou nada. "Então, parem de mentir e um de vocês abra logo a boca. Os chineses sabem que ele está vivo. Eu contei, sabe. Eles me ofereceram milhões caso eu conseguisse o que eles querem. Então, já que a Michelle impediu meu irmão de roubar o que precisávamos naquele dia, já que não me deram um aumentou ou mesmo uma promoção na UCT, é a minha chance. Onde está Jack Bauer?"  
Tony já tinha observado os explosivos ao redor da casa e temia que a qualquer momento Sarah usasse aquilo para apressá-los a contar. Nenhum dos três dizia nada.

"Okay." Sarah falou com uma ponta de impaciência da voz. "Vocês tem 7 minutos antes de tudo isso aqui vá pelos ares." Os explosivos ao redor da sala começaram a contar.

"Sarah..." Tony falou hesitante. "Eu digo onde Jack está, mas antes eu quero conferir se meu filho está bem."

"Como um melhor amigo pode entregar o outro?"  
"Estamos falando de matar o meu filho se eu não falar."  
Ela aceitou o motivo dele.  
"Certo, Almeida."  
Sarah foi até onde Tony estava e começou a desamarrá-lo. Os dois foram em direção a escada que levava ao andar superior. Se Jack não estivesse ali, as chances de todos saírem a salvo era zero. Sarah abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto onde Matt estava. Eles entraram e Sarah não viu quando alguém entrou pela mesma porta onde os dois haviam acabado de passar e a rendeu por trás.  
"Olá, Sarah." Jack falou e a virou.  
Ela olhou espantada para quem estava rendendo-a e parecia não acreditar.

"Acredite, Sarah. Seu plano acabou."

Jack deu um murro no rosto dela e a deixou inconsciente no chão. Tony já estava com Matt nos braços e os dois correram até a sala onde estava Michelle e Chloe. Checaram e viram que nenhum dos homens olhava para dentro da casa. As duas ficaram aliviadas ao verem os três bem. Jack desamarrou as duas. Michelle correu em direção a Tony e abraçou ele e o filho.  
"Você está bem?" Jack perguntou quando abraçou Chloe.  
"Melhor agora." Ela riu pra ele.

"Está tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui." Jack deu um beijo nela.  
Tony entregou Matt para Michelle e começou a procurar uma arma no meio das coisas de Sarah. Não demorou muito até que encontrou uma.  
"Tem uma lá em cima." Ele lembrou-se.

"Não temos tempo. 3 minutos e isso aqui vai explodir."  
"Michelle e Chloe, fiquem atrás da gente."  
"Tony, vamos pela entrada lateral. Deverá ter um homem. Eu pego. Quando chegarmos a frente da casa, haverá mais dois. Um seu e outro meu. Entendido?"  
"Afirmativo." Os cinco começaram a sair da casa. Jack abateu o primeiro homem e uma chuva de bala veio na direção deles quando chegaram na parte da frente da casa. Tony derrubou um e Jack o outro.  
"Corram, corram!" Jack gritava para os outros.  
Eles estavam a uma distância segura quando a casa explodiu.


	24. Céu e Inferno

**Nota da autora: **Nesse capítulo algumas partes são reflexões feitas por Tony. Para evitar confusões, quando ele estiver pensando aparecerá antes do pensamento "Tony's POV" que em uma tradução literal seria 'o ponto de vista de Tony', mas vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. Além disso, eles estarão em itálico. Muito obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, por todos os comentários feitos e se possível, lá embaixo tem um botãozinho gritando pra vocês apertarem, o 'Submit Review' e eu terminar esse trabalho com o comentário de todos aqui no site. Obrigada, muito obrigada! Atualmente, eu já estou trabalhando em outra fanfiction que será a continuação dessa aqui, tenho três capítulos prontos e vou dar uma parada por motivos pessoais. Essa fanfiction nova, vocês acompanharão, como diria Jack 'in real time'. Eu escrevo e publico imediatamente. Espero que gostem do último capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Céu e Inferno.**

Tony's POV

_- Durante anos nós vimos nossas vidas serem postas em risco. As pessoas que gostávamos continuaram a morrer. Elas continuam a morrer. Nunca foi fácil para nenhum de nós lidar com o trabalho e a vida de um agente federal. Dar um basta nisso foi a solução para começar a construção de um futuro seguro e longo. Não tão seguro quando tentaram nos matar forçando-nos a sermos traidores, não tão seguro enquanto Jack estivesse vivo e só nós soubéssemos disso. É fácil compreender agora e depois de diversas experiências, que as pessoas certas aparecem nas horas certas pra você. Os problemas somem com uma solução vinda de alguém que está ao seu lado. E por mais que você acredite que a vida é uma droga, não é bem assim. -_

"Papai?"  
"Hey, meu campeão." Tony saiu dos seus pensamentos e voltou-se para o garoto. Matt estava grande. Estava com 4 anos e encontrava-se sentado ao lado do pai no banco da orla da praia.

"Em que você estava pensando?"

Tony foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.  
"Em como eu deveria agradecer todos os dias por ter pessoas como você ao meu lado."  
"Eu nunca vou sair do seu lado, papai." Matt pulou nos braços de Tony e o abraçou. Tony deu um beijo na face do filho.  
"Olha ali." Tony apontou para o céu. Matt olhou e esperou que o pai continuasse. "Você vê aquelas quatro estrelas perto umas das outras?"

Matt concordou com a cabeça.

"Uma sou eu, a outra é mamãe e as outras duas são o tio Jack e a tia Chloe."  
Matt olhou confuso para o pai.

"Sempre que você achar que está sozinho, filho." Tony parou e colocou Matt sentado no seu colo e de frente para onde eles observavam as estrelas. "Procure aquelas estrelas e perceba que você nunca estará realmente só." Matt ficou calado e observando o céu. "Você vai entender um dia."

"Papai, a Lizzie falou a primeira palavra." Tony olhou em direção onde Michelle, Lizzie, Chloe e Jack estavam sentados, embaixo de uma árvore.

"O que ela falou?" Tony estava curioso para saber a primeira palavra da filha.

"Amor."  
"Amor?" Tony estava surpreso.

"O tio Jack que ensinou a ela. Eu vi nas vezes em que ele ensinava, eu vi." Ele falou animado.

Tony riu. Matt pulou dos braços do pai e voltou até onde os outros estavam. Tony foi novamente surpreendido quando ia recomeçar a pensar, agora por Jack. Ele sentou ao lado de Tony e esperou que ele percebesse a sua presença. Os dois se encararam e ficaram em silêncio.  
"Sabe, Jack..." Tony falou com um pouco de embaraço na voz. "Nós nunca falamos claramente da nossa amizade. Eu digo..." Ele novamente parou. Procurava as palavras. "Mesmo que não precise, talvez fosse importante dizer de vez em quando o quanto quem está ao seu lado é importante pra você. Você me tirou da prisão, fez com que eu me encontrasse com a Michelle novamente, salvou a mim e a minha família anos atrás. Foram ações, mas o mais importante..." Tony parou mais uma vez e agora encarava Jack. "Foi a confiança que você sempre teve em mim. Há muito tempo, Jack, você se tornou importante pra mim."  
Jack ficou envergonhado.

"Eu sempre quis poder dizer isso a você. Quer dizer, eu nunca tive como. Quando eu poderia falar, faltava algum tipo de coragem, não sei. Eu sempre achei complicado falar sobre os próprios sentimentos e de fato, eu nunca faço isso. Deixo que minhas ações sejam interpretadas." Ele pausou. "Mas eu concordo que às vezes é necessário dizer. Nem que seja só pra ficar bem claro que..." E agora Jack encarava Tony. "Bom, que eu espero que você não pare de me perturbar nem tão cedo."

Tony riu.  
"Se você prometer não sair da nossa cola e sempre estar sempre pronto para nos salvar."  
Jack riu agora.

"Prometo."  
"Fique sabendo que eu não pretendo parar de te encher nem tão cedo."

"Isso me lembra como você me odiava há muitos anos atrás."

"Você era metido." Tony falou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Eu nunca fui metido."  
"Tá bom, tá bom. Digamos que você não era exatamente o problema."  
Jack entendeu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
"Sorte sua que eu não vi a Michelle antes."  
"Como é?"  
"Você sabe..." Jack pausou. "Ela não ia resistir aos meus encantos."  
Jack saiu correndo quando Tony fez menção de atacá-lo. Ele percebeu que Tony não viria atrás dele e sentou-se tranqüilo ao lado da sua mulher.  
"Vocês estavam conversando sério antes de você correr até aqui. Planejando algo?" Michelle perguntou a Jack.  
"Apenas exteriorizando as coisas."  
"Sei." Ela falou abrindo um sorriso.  
"Ele chutou, Jack." Chloe falou com um de seus sorrisos no rosto.  
"É o segundo chute dele que eu perco." Jack falou com um desapontamento na voz e deitando-se na barriga de Chloe na esperança de que o filho deles chutasse novamente.  
"Tia Chloe..."  
Chloe olhou para onde Matt estava.  
"Eu posso ouvir ele chutar? Quando a Lizzie estava na barriga da mamãe, às vezes eu escutava ela chutando. Mamãe dizia que ela queria sair para poder brincar comigo." Ele falou docemente.  
"Claro, meu amor. O Jimmy deve estar louco para sair daqui e conhecer você."

"Ele vai demorar pra sair?"

Chloe, Jack e Michelle abriram um sorriso.

"Mais dois meses e você conhecerá o seu novo amiguinho."  
"Será que o Jimmy vai querer ser o meu primo? Eu sei que você..." Ele falou olhando para Jack. "... e o papai são tipo irmãos."  
"Claro que ele vai querer ser o seu primo." Jack falou já sentado e estendendo os braços para Matt ir até ele. O menino foi e se aconchegou nos braços do padrinho.

Tony observava a cena de onde ele estava.

Tony's POV

_- Tem horas que você imagina como seria sua vida sem determinadas pessoas. Eu tento imaginar minha vida sem a mulher que me deu as duas coisas mais lindas desse mundo. O Matt e a Lizzie são os filhos mais maravilhosos que alguém gostaria de ter. Sem a mulher que me ensinou a amar. Imagino a minha vida sem a Chloe pra me fazer rir com suas caras e bocas. Não teria ninguém para cozinhar comigo. Sem o Jack pra me ensinar a ter confiança nas pessoas que merecem, pra me ensinar a superar e vencer.  
Ele me deu forças quando eu achei que não tinha mais razão para continuar. -_

"Você vai ficar aí a noite toda?" Michelle estava se aproximando de onde ele estava. Ele levantou, foi até ela e beijou-a romanticamente.  
"Posso saber o por que do isolamento?"  
"Estava apenas pensando em todos os anos anteriores a esse e quais eram as possibilidades de estarmos vivos hoje."  
"Chega de nostalgia, Almeida. Estamos vivos e felizes. Venha escutar a Lizzie falar o que aprendeu com o padrinho."

Michelle pegou a mão de Tony e o levou até onde estava anteriormente. Tony foi até Chloe que segurava Lizzie e a pegou no colo. Era incrível a semelhança dela com a mãe. Todos não cansavam de repetir que ela era a cópia de Michelle.  
"Diga pro papai, Lizzie. Amor." Ele falou devagar.  
Lizzie falou e Tony ficou emocionado.  
"Vem cá, bobão." Michelle fez um sinal para ele sentar-se com a filha ao lado dela. Ele obedeceu. "Viu como seu papai é bobo, minha princesa?" Lizzie apenas abriu um sorriso ao ver a mãe falando com ela.

"Você não deveria dizer a nossa filha que o pai dela é bobo. O que ela vai pensar de mim?"  
"Ela vai perceber o pai sexy e gatão que tem." Michelle cochichou no ouvido dele. Tony riu e deu um suave beijo em Michelle.  
"Tio Jack." Matt levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Jack. "Papai me falou que você é uma daquelas quatro estrelas." Matt apontou para o céu. "E que a tia Chloe era uma também." Todos prestavam atenção no que ele falava. "Papai disse que aquelas estrelas vão fazer vocês ficarem comigo sempre. É verdade que vocês não vão deixar de gostar de mim agora que o Jimmy está vindo?"  
Jack e Chloe abriram um sorriso pra Matt.

"Claro que nós não vamos deixar de gosta de você." Jack mexeu nos cabelos do afilhado. "Mesmo com o Jimmy nascendo, nós ainda cuidaremos de você também."  
"Não se preocupe, querido." Foi a vez de Chloe falar. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele. "Nosso amor por você nunca vai mudar."  
"Yes!" Matt pulou no colo de Jack. "Quando eu soube que a tia Chloe ia ter um bebê, eu tive medo que vocês fossem cuidar tanto dele que me deixassem de lado."  
"Nem tio Jack, nem a tia Chloe vão deixar você de lado, meu amor." Michelle falou.  
Matt balançou a cabeça entendendo e voltou a ficar quietinho nos braços de Jack.

"Eu tava pensando..." Chloe falou quebrando o silêncio. "Podíamos fazer um jantar pra reunir vocês três..." Ela olhou pra Jack, Michelle e Tony. "... que saíram da UCT e estão na empresa e o pessoal com quem trabalhamos na Unidade. As pessoas vão querer ver o Jimmy quando ele nascer. Então eu pensei em um jantar em comemoração a isso."  
"Eu apóio." Michelle levantou a mão animada. "Seria realmente emocionante reencontrar todos. Poderíamos reunir não só as pessoas da Unidade, mas também quem já saiu de lá e nós não vemos a algum tempo."  
"Isso parece que vai ser divertido." Jack comentou.

"Concordo com o Jack. E apóio a idéia da Chloe." Tony se pronunciou.  
"Ótimo! Temos algum tempo até o Jimmy nascer. Usaremos esse tempo para planejar tudo. Encontrar os 'desaparecidos da UCT' e convidar todos."  
"Poderíamos juntar com o aniversário do Matt. Vai coincidir se fizermos nos meses que estão por vir."

"Melhor ainda. Adorei a idéia, Michelle." Chloe estava empolgada com o jantar que teriam.  
"Gostou da idéia do seu aniversário, meu amor?" Michelle falou olhando para Matt ainda no colo de Jack.  
"Gostei. Eu vou poder convidar os meus amiguinhos também, não é, mamãe?"  
"Claro que vai."  
Matt riu e agradeceu com a cabeça.

"Hey, filho."

Matt virou-se para prestar atenção no pai.

"O que você acha de acompanhar o papai no próximo jogo do Chicago Cubs?"

"Aquele time de baseball que eu vi os pôsteres outro dia?"

"Esse mesmo."  
"Eu quero, papai. Eu quero!" Ele falou animadamente. "Você também vai, tio Jack?"  
"Se o seu..."  
"Ele vai também." Tony cortou Jack com um sorriso no rosto. "Quer dizer, poderíamos ir todos nós até Chicago daqui a alguns meses, depois que o Jimmy nascer e já poder viajar."

"Uma reunião de amigos mais o aniversário do Matt, um jogo de baseball em Chicago. Nossos próximos meses serão bem badalados." Michelle comentou. Eles concordaram. Passaram mais alguns minutos apreciando o frescor noturno embaixo daquela árvore. Depois de algum tempo, Tony entregou Lizzie pra Michelle e levantou-se.

"Matt, vem cá."  
Ele saiu do colo de Jack e seguiu o pai até o outro lado da árvore, onde ninguém podia ver.

"Tá vendo o caule da árvore?"  
Matt balançou a cabeça respondendo.

"Quero que você pense em algo para escrevermos aqui e deixarmos gravado."

Matt parou pra pensar no que poderiam escrever. Olhou rapidamente pra a mãe fazendo carinho em Lizzie. Viu Jack abraçar Chloe e dar um beijo na cabeça dela. Olhou de volta para o pai e via que ele tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto.

_O amor está por todo lado. _

Tony se abaixou e arrepiou os cabelos do filho quando os dois acabaram de escrever. Pegou-o no colo e o abraçou fortemente.

"Papai, eu quero sorvete." Ele falou depois que Tony parou de abraçá-lo.

"Vamos chamar todos para irmos até a sorveteria mais próxima?"  
"Vamos!" Ele falou alegremente.  
Eles voltaram até onde os outros estavam e sugeriram ir tomar sorvete. Todos prontamente aceitaram e pegaram as suas coisas na grama. Tony ajudou Chloe a se levantar. Jack foi pegar Lizzie e babar ela um pouquinho. Michelle pegou na mão de Matt e todos começaram a ir em direção ao carro. Tony observava a felicidade no rosto de cada um.

Tony's POV

_- E você finalmente percebe que não importa se os dias são no céu ou no inferno, o que realmente conta é quem vai estar lá pra te fazer companhia. -_

* * *

**Nota Final **

Durante meses eu tive o prazer de escrever essa fanfiction, imaginar como seria a vida de Tony e Michelle foi algo que me fez esquecer, nem que fosse temporariamente e enquanto eu estivesse em frente a tela do computador, a morte deles. Eu comecei escrevendo a fic com um final já pensado. Eu já tinha o vigésimo quarto capítulo em mente sem antes terminar o primeiro. O fato é que, eu pretendia matar Tony e Michelle do MEU jeito aqui, mostrar a forma que eu achava que teria que ser. Sem forçar absolutamente nada. Entretanto, durante a fic, eu comecei a reconsiderar a minha idéia. Eu tinha um final que dependia da morte deles, mas, por que não pensar em outro final sem a morte deles? Por que não deixar eles vivos quando o que eu mais desejo é que eles estivessem realmente vivos? Por fim, e depois de pensar bastante a respeito dos prós e contras a respeito de fazer outro final, eu decidi deixá-los vivos. Não é uma forma de criticar os autores/produtores da série, tenho certeza que eles sabem como deixaram milhões de fãs ao redor do mundo e como eles pensaram muito antes de tirarem personagens tão grandes e amados. Outros casais virão, de fato, já chegaram, e entrarão na história. A comparação é inevitável, mas a superação, não. Eu deixo aqui, a minha homenagem ao casal que eu mais amei, amo e sempre amarei. Eles estão vivos enquanto existirem fãs que os lembre, não do que eles fizeram ou impediram durante a série, mas pelo que eles foram e sempre serão.

Obrigada a todos que deram apoio para essa fic chegar até onde chegou.

Bruninha Galle.

© Todos os personagens pertencem a FOX e aos escritores de 24 horas porque se pertencessem a mim Jack e Chloe já estariam juntos e Tony e Michelle estariam vivos. Qualquer personagem que não esteja incluso na série, é puramente ficção e inventado por mim.


End file.
